Begotten Hearts Remake
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: It all began with a dream. A dream that would lead to their greatest adventure yet; finding a hidden truth about their beloved King Yuri. Soon, they would discover that Yuri was still a Key, but not to a Forbidden Box. And learn of his other 'self' Jurai.
1. Prologue: Between a Dream and a Memory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.

Prologue: Between a Dream and a Memory...

_One heart, begotten of two._

_A soul eclipsed, the two made one._

_Existing between a dream and a memory,_

_Therein lies a forgotten place..._

_Standing with his back against the twilight, he waits, while casting a pale shadow._

_And what is a shadow, but the silhouette of a memory?_

_What is a dream, but an effort to reach for that which the heart knows that it has lost?_

_Whether his story is of things lost or yet to be found,_

_A precious truth now hangs in the balance._

_And only you hold the true Key..._

* * *

That night, everything changed.

Something was coming, something that would change their lives forever, Yuri's especially. Because it was his truth, that would unravel everything they thought was true. About their two worlds, connected by a broken passage, and about Yuri, who held a place in both and held the key to the truth...

In his dream, it began with Yuri sitting on his throne, looking more regal than ever before with his pale fingers folded gently beneath his chin thoughtfully. He appeared as though to be sleeping to his on lookers...

All of Yuri's closest friends stood assembled the hall before his throne; people whose lives he had touched and changed. Cherished friends and allies that Yuri had made over his life as the Twenty-seventh Demon King of this world all smiled up at him warmly. All of them that is, except for the one that mattered to Yuri the most.

Suddenly, Yuri's sharp jade-black eyes snapped open. And then, in a single fluent motion, he leapt from his throne and rushed forward; as if he were chasing after something. Each movement appeared as if in slow motion as everything and everyone behind him faded into a bright white light.

Yuri ran until he could see the turned back of Conrad walking in the distance, clad in the uniform of Big Shimaron. Desperate to catch up to Conrad, who began walking into the darkness that had now begun to grow in front of them, clawing hungrily against the light and inching towards him, Yuri ran even harder.

The only sound that Yuri was able to hear was the sound of his own footsteps striking stone, and the pulsing beat of his own heart. That's when Yuri realized he was no longer in the castle and ground to a halt, staring around in confusion, only to find himself standing at the far end of the hall leading to the central chamber of the Tomb of the Great One.

When Yuri finally looked back, Conrad was now standing in front of the four Forbidden Boxes with his back still turned to Yuri. Seeing that he had stopped, Yuri continued running towards him, a hand outstretched to take a hold of his and bring Conrad back home, and into the light again. Fearful for him, Yuri called his name once he was about mid-way down the hall and finally, Conrad began to turn around to face him.

As Conrad turned though ever so slowly, glancing back at him with the edge of those dark brown eyes, Yuri's face hardened into fury and he was no longer running, but charging at him. Then, Yuri motioned to his side as if unsheathing a sword to find Morgif, in his ultimate form, now held firmly between both of his hands...

A wild cry tore from Yuri's lips as his sword arm rose in a wide arch and he continued to charge. In that moment, when Conrad turned fully to face the oncoming attack did Yuri realize why he was now doing so. For as soon as Conrad turned around completely, Yuri met the gloating sneer of an Originator-possessed Great One standing in his place. Writhed in thick black-purple smoke and an aura of sheer, fathomless, unadulterated darkness. The Great One then offered his hand to Yuri in a very fatherly and welcoming manner even as Yuri shouted and struck him with Morgif.

Yuri gasped though, astonished when instead of meeting the dark force he was expecting, instead, two swords clashed in mid-strike and he found himself face to face with not the Great One anymore, but King Saralegui. Not only that, but Morgif had returned to his normal shape and form again.

He was shocked to find the darkness swirling behind Sara's eyes as well. Yuri could see clearly all of those roiling emotions blackening his soul. Feelings about being abandoned and cast aside by his own mother and ignored by his father; about his desperate need for acknowledgment; about the raw destructive power that he so longed for and craved to possess; and most of all, Yuri could see the aching loneliness eating away at his heart.

Their swords locked for a moment before, with a flick of their wrists, they wrenched their blades apart, staring at one another with unfocused eyes, panting. Soon after, a black wind obscured them both and Yuri now stood out on the hill just in front of the castle gates, his eyes upturned gazing at Janis floating above him, who, like the Great One, was also covered completely by a seething cloak of pure darkness...

A scream of agony tore from Janis's mouth as he tossed his head wildly, lashing out with tongues of sharpened darkness. Then a black wind bellowed forth and utterly consumed everything, even the sound of his mournful cry. Everything faded to black and Yuri was now alone in the silence and the dark.

But, in his hand, replacing Morgif, glowed a soft glittering light that was keeping the darkness around him at bay. A warm familiar light that Yuri held close to his chest protectively, where he felt the faintest flicker of a heartbeat pulsing through his fingers. Soft and weak at first, but there nevertheless.

Closing his eyes, Yuri thought back on all of his friends, Sara included, and as he did, the light grew in strength and warmth. Encouraged by this strong feeling, Yuri held it even tighter as powerful beams of light began to sift through his fingers and slice through the darkness.

Then, the light grew to an unbearable intensity and Yuri was forced to let go and shield his eyes. Once he could finally open his eyes, Yuri found himself looking up into a twilit sky; laying on a beach somewhere in the cool sand as waves lapped against his feet, all while laying hand in hand with two others.

One, was Julia, and the other was...

Before Yuri could so much as turn to glance at the other person, he sank into the sand and his surroundings shattered, as if now made of glass. In each shard Yuri passed he saw flashes of his own memories, life-changing events, and the faces of those who now held a special place in his heart. However, mixed into those were people and places Yuri had never seen before. And yet, because of the familiar pang he felt upon glimpsing each, Yuri knew that somehow, these were also tied somehow to his past...

Yuri's eyes had only just slipped closed when he felt himself becoming lighter and began setting down softly on a solid surface again. Though it wasn't until after his feet were firmly planted that Yuri dared open his eyes again. And what he saw was both surprising and mystifying...

He was standing on a large stain-glass pillar suspending in the dark, but what was the most astonishing thing to Yuri was that it was a depiction of himself. The image portrayed in the multi-colored glass was of Yuri half sitting with his eyes closed, one hand resting across one slightly bend knee, Morgif held loosely in his left hand, and water swirling up around his calves and ankles. Then, in circles around Yuri's head were portraits of Gunter, Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrad, and Julia.

_Where am I...? _Yuri asked himself.

_You have returned to the place of birth, a place of new beginnings..._came a soft voice from above him.

Yuri paused. _Who are you? Are you the one that brought me_ _to_ _this place?_

_You already know this place Yuri. But, you have forgotten, _the voice replied simply.

_Forgotten what?_ Yuri asked innocently.

The voice fell silent, and then blackness swallowed the pillar as well and Yuri began falling further and further down, his vision becoming clouded by a wave of sleepiness so powerful that Yuri could not resist it. Soon, his eyes closed once again and the light above him faded away completely. Fleeing back to the most secret reaches of his heart, beyond Yuri's reach.

_You__ have forgotten the truth, _the voice said, _And now, you must find it once again, your light within the darkness, before it's too late to save either of you..._

_Wait. What's that supposed to mean...?_ Yuri asked weakly, fighting to stay awake.

With such kindness and warmth, the voice answered simply, _It means, that only you...can save your 'self'._


	2. Chapter 1: A Restless Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1: A Restless Heart

_When all seems lost, and darkness threatens to close in on you, look deep inside of your heart..._

_And there, you'll find the light you need._

* * *

Suddenly, Yuri woke up with a sharp gasp and jolted upright. His brow beaded in a cold sweat and his heart still throbbing painfully against his chest.

At the very edge of his dream, Yuri could have sworn that he saw someone familiar reaching into the darkness to help him. And just before the darkness consumed Yuri completely, that gentle hand grabbed his and began pulling him back towards a bright light. That light enveloped them both in the folds of its warmth, blinding him before he could try and see who his savior had been.

"What was all that about...?" Yuri asked himself once he calmed down a bit. Then, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, he covered his face with one hand and absentmindedly stared out the window; as if searching for an answer in the stars.

It was still dark outside. Except for the full moon illuminating the lightly star-dusted sky, the only other visible light Yuri could see from his bedside were the flickering torches mounted on the castle walls. Everything else was cast in a pale shadow were even their light could not reach.

Yuri suspected that it was still at least midnight. Or at any rate some other early hour in the morning. His mind was still reeling over the dream and flashes of it blurred before Yuri's waking eyes. Especially the last part near the end, where he was laying on the beach, hand in hand with Julia and someone else, someone important...

He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Who was that other person? And why did Yuri feel such an ache in his heart at the thought of not knowing? Yuri tried to remember who it was but every time he tried, the more he seemed to forget the dream rather than remember it. That alone made him feel more restless than ever.

Realizing this, Yuri groaned inwardly. _Great, now I'll never get back to sleep..._

With the soft silver moonlight now sifting through his fingers, Yuri pondered about if the light he saw in the dream had been influenced by the moonlight; or, if the light from his dream meant something else entirely.

He also thought,_ What did that voice mean by, 'only you...can save yourself'? _Yuri asked himself,wrapping his arms around his knees. _I don't get it...why is this happening to me NOW of all times?_

Still contemplating his unsure feeling about the dream, Yuri looked up instinctively just as Conrad entered the room quietly to check up on him. And when their eyes met, Yuri just smiled weakly at him without a word. Still too perplexed about his dream to think about much else, let alone greet him...

"Are you alright Your Highness?" Conrad asked Yuri earnestly, his voice laced with obvious worry, "I heard you cry out in your sleep."

Conrad appeared genuinely troubled at first, but he quickly hid it so that Yuri didn't notice. It was still very late in the night and the sun wasn't going to rise for at least several more hours. He had been patrolling this part of the castle anyway out of habit but stopped when he heard Yuri gasp in alarm.

Worried that Yuri was being attacked or that something else was wrong, Conrad decided to take a look inside. But, judging from the look on Yuri's face, Conrad quickly realized what had happened and relaxed a bit.

"You had a bad dream didn't you?" Conrad concluded simply; with a hint of his usual fatherly smile tugging at the edge of his lips. He could already see the answer to his statement written all over Yuri's face.

As expected, in reply, Yuri rubbed his eye sleepily again and nodded, "Yeah, I had a bad dream," he admitted.

"Was it about King Saralegui again?" Conrad asked flatly, trying to mask his discomfort on even having to ask.

In the last several weeks alone, Yuri had had several nightmares about Small Shimaron's young King. Although to be honest, no one was really sure anymore if the anxiety in his dreams was FOR Saralegui or OF Saralegui himself. Not after Yuri made it clear that he still believed in Sara's goodness and decided to trust in him. It was possible that in some corner of his heart, Yuri still harbored a twinge of fear of Saralegui. But unless he admitted to it, there was no way to be absolutely sure...

"No!" Yuri replied flat out, but then thinking back on the dream, he added sheepishly, "Well ok, he was in it, but my dream wasn't ABOUT him. I'm not really sure WHAT it was about. It was all just so strange..."

Conrad asked, "Strange? How so?"

Yuri hugged his knees tighter and spared a quick glance at Wolfram in the bed beside him before commenting softly with a nervous laugh, "That's just it. I have no idea. I've never had a dream like that before. But, that place, I've...been there before. I know I have. It all seemed so...real. That darkness...felt real. I couldn't-"

"What do you mean by '_that darkness felt real_'?" Conrad asked quietly but seriously, trying not to wake Wolfram. After sitting across from him at the foot of the bed and smiling reassuringly Conrad said warmly, "Come on, you know that you can talk to me about anything Yuri."

It took him a moment, but once he found the right words, Yuri began explaining his dream to Conrad, "In my dream, it was like I was reliving the darkest hours of my life all over again. And then, I heard this strange voice that told me something about needing to remember the truth; but I don't know what that even means. What '_truth_' is there to find...? I just don't know. I'm so confused Conrad-" he told him frankly, "-ever since I came back here after what happened with Janis I...I haven't been feeling like myself. I feel like...something's still missing. Or that I've lost sight of something very important and I don't know what it is!"

"Yuri, calm down. I really think that you should-" Conrad began when-

"Let's talk about something else for a bit, just to get my mind off of it, ok Conrad?" Yuri interrupted, looking at him almost imploringly, "I just want to move on and stop thinking about those things again. It hurts too much."

As Conrad unfolded his arms, he stood up and nodded slowly, "Alright Yuri, we'll talk about something else," He paused, "But still, once you've calmed down you really need to go back to sleep."

"I'll try..." Yuri promised.

Then, more seriously, Conrad asked, "Also, would you mind if I have Geisila look you over? If you haven't been feeling well then perhaps she can see if there's anything wro-"

Yuri shook his head and protested, "It's really not THAT big of a deal Conrad, I feel perfectly fine physically. I just wish I knew what this dream I had was trying to tell me, that's all. Or if it even means anything in the first place. It could totally just be my nerves."

Conrad smiled warmly and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do Yuri."

Yuri was about to reply when sleeping-beauty-Wolfram finally stirred and grumbled, "Could you two be any louder? Seriously, why are you up so late?"

Conrad chuckled, "Actually, I thought we were rather quiet. I'm surprised it even woke you."

Wolfram frowned, "Shut up, I was getting up anyway."

"I doubt it..." Yuri muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, Wolfram didn't hear his remark and proceeded to ask Yuri, "Now what's this all about?"

"He just had a nightmare, that's all," Conrad explained to Wolfram.

Turning to Yuri, Wolfram grunted, "Hmph, you really are a wimp if you are afraid of your own dreams." he mumbled, "Dreams can't hurt you Yuri, so just go back to sleep."

Yuri glared at Wolfram for not taking him seriously, as usual, and instead of retorting to his comment, he tossed the covers aside and stood up, "YOU can go back to sleep. I'm going for a walk to clear my head." Then he began to walk away, "Come on, let's go Conrad."

"Oh," Conrad blinked, "Very well. But-" he stated firmly, "-only for a little while though. After all, you have a big day tomorrow."

Yuri paused in mid-step and without looking back he replied softly, "It has only been a few months since I got my powers back and saved Janis from that same kind of darkness. I thought I was ok about what happened, but I'm not sure if I am anymore. Something has changed. I can feel it-" he looked up at the ceiling, "-and I feel like, after tomorrow, nothing will be the same again."

* * *

That same night, King Saralegui also found himself restlessly wandering about the deck of his ship. Deep in thought and calculating the best way to get closer to Yuri during the festivities.

This would be Sara's first visit to the Great Demon Kingdom since everything that happened there with the Divine Sword and his mother. Although, to Sara this visit also played a key role in restoring the alliance between Small Shimaron and the Great Demon Kingdom. But, on another more selfish note, he just really wanted to see Yuri again.

This time, Sara truly wished to give to Yuri proof of how much effort that he was willing to put into their friendship now by graciously accepting his invitation. To express in person how happy he was just to know that Yuri hadn't given up on him. No matter what Sara had done to Yuri in the past.

Finally, Sara felt that he had an opportunity to show Yuri a better side of Small Shimaron. And, more importantly, of himself...

"Hey Berias?" Sara asked his retainer playfully, knowing full well that he was watching him from the shadows, "What are you thinking? You haven't said a word since we received Yuri's invitation."

Berias, Sara's bodyguard, then emerged from his hiding place and glanced sideways at his King. "It will not be easy this time, for him to trust you as readily as before," Berias warned bluntly before he looked away and closed his eyes, "And to be honest Your Highness, I do not think we should be going. Not at this present time."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why not? I though you WANTED me to make amends to Yuri. Isn't that what you told me after we returned from my mother's country?"

"I..." Berias trailed off a bit before turning to face Sara full on and said, his eyes warm and full of a different kind of worry than Sara was used to and said, "I just do not wish to see you go too far and risk losing-"

"Losing what? Control?" Sara said dangerously with a sly smile, "I know what I want, Berias. At first, Yuri was nothing more to me than a tool, but now, I see his true worth to me very clearly. With him secretly backing me and Small Shimaron's forces, we will finally be able to overthrow Ranjeel once and for all and my vision will be realized."

"Is that ALL you really want Your Majesty?" Berias challenged, "Do you not see him as anything more? Perhaps, even your first true friend?"

Sara was actually shocked by the boldness of Berias's statement and averted his gaze, something he NEVER did in front of anyone before. Then, meeting his violent eyes again Sara replied, "What I want...and what our Kingdom needs are two entirely separate issues."

Berias bowed, "Of course Sir. I did not mean to imply-"

"No," Sara relented with a smile, "You're right. I DO want something more from this friendship. But for the moment, this visit to the Great Demon Kingdom is purely strategical for me. The rest can come later."

"Yes Sir," Berias nodded simply.

"Although," Sara added briefly, "I was rather surprised to learn from the invitation that Yuri had in fact been the fourth key to the Forbidden Boxes. It was common knowledge that the Weller family was chosen to bear a key, but the identities of the other three have been kept rather vague up until now. I wonder how this will effect his standing now that everyone knows this."

Confused, Berias asked, "What do you mean...?"

Sara brushed some loose golden hair from his face and shrugged, "Yuri defeated the Originators and afterword's the Forbidden Boxes were rendered useless and empty. So I've always wondered. Could those same keys within their bodies be applied to something similar...?"

"Perhaps," Berias replied simply, "I will be sure to inquire about that for you."

"Of course," Sara laughed, "Now, enough talk lets go back to sleep and prepare for our reunion with the Demon King in the morning shall we? I'd hate to give Yuri another bad impression being unprepared to properly congratulate him on saving the world. Twice."

* * *

In the end, Yuri found it impossible to keep his mind focused on anything by the following morning. His talk with Conrad the night before helped distract him at the time, but by the next morning, Yuri was still thinking about the last part of his dream.

It concerned everyone but they didn't have the heart to ask because of how busy Yuri was preparing for the ceremony. After all, today was the first official anniversary of the day Yuri, with the support of his friends and allies defeated the Originators.

Many of the members of the Great Demon Kingdom Alliance had been formally and personally invited to the celebration. Even including King Saralegui of Small Shimaron; whom they had not seen for the better part of a year now.

A few other invitations had been sent out as well, but they were uncertain of whether or not those people would come. However, Yuri felt that everyone who had played a part in supporting him that day needed to be here for the festivities today. That was why Yuri had Gunter send invitations to Alford and to the one he thought for sure would not relent to appear, Adelbert Von Grants.

At the very least though, Yuri wanted both of them knew how valued they were to him as allies and as friends. They needed to know that he had not actually been the only one who faced the Originators, but so had everyone else he knew. At least, at heart that is...

Due to the fact that the castle was still being repaired from the damages that Janis and his monsters inflicted, the ceremony would take place in the clearing right in front of the Tomb of the Great One. This was something that had never been done before and likely never would have been if Yuri had not insisted upon it.

After all, the final battle to determine the fate of their world had taken place there. It was where the majority of his adventures began. And, this place was where their world changed forever.

Little did they know, that their world was about to be changed again. A hidden secret about their King was about to unfold before their very eyes. The untold story about his true self, and a lost truth that was about to be awakened once more.

* * *

Back in Gwendal's office, Gunter was once again going over the to-do list for today's plans. While Yuri on the other hand, was only half listening and wrapped up in his own thoughts. Almost completely oblivious to everything else.

"The ceremony is simple," Gunter explained to the group again, "His Eminence felt that it was only proper that those who had once been keys to the Four Forbidden Boxes be presented before the public to commemorate our distant ancestors and the oaths these noble families once took. Those who had originally been appointed to the task by the Great One himself. Therefore, as His Eminence was also present for these proceedings, will be the one to present special awards to each of you in the Great One's stead."

"What about His Highness?" Gwendal added thoughtfully, "Not only was he a key to the fourth box, but he is also the current Demon King as well. He was the one who actually beat them. So Gunter, has that been taken into account as well? After all, our own efforts would have been for nothing if he hadn't struck the final blow that destroyed the Originators once and for all."

Gunter nodded and replied with growing excitement, "Of course we have! That is why the most important ceremony will involve His Majesty, with Morgif in hand, where he will-"

"Gunter, please wait a moment-" Conrad interrupted out of nowhere.

"What is it Conrad?" Gunter asked, blinking in confusion.

Without actually saying it, Conrad put a finger to his lips and silently pointed over at Yuri. Who, from his seat was once again staring out the window... The rest of them followed his gaze and observed Yuri with growing concern.

As if Yuri was waiting for something, he kept staring out the window searching the skies for some sign of what he felt was coming. Something that Yuri had actually been feeling for much longer than he had admitted to Conrad...

His dark eyes grew distant and almost longing; as though he were waiting for an old friend to return home from a long journey. Or that his heart was aching and he didn't understand why.

"He has been like that ever since last night," Wolfram shrugged and waved a hand dismissively, "He'll get over it once this is over and things go back to normal."

Conrad though shook his head, "I'm not so sure Wolfram. Yuri has been dealing with a lot ever since the incident with the Divine Sword. It concerns me that he didn't sleep at all last night and that there's still this huge ceremony today. I think that after all this is over that he just needs some time to himself. Some time to get out of the castle for a while and relax. Maybe he should even return to Earth for a while."

Gunter blinked, "He didn't sleep at all? That's strange, that's not what Wolfram told-" however, he was cut short when-

"Who are you...?"Yuri suddenly asked himself aloud.

"Your Highness?" Conrad asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently, "Is something wrong?"

Yuri jumped in surprise at the touch of his large hand and blinked rapidly as if trying to clear his vision, "Huh? What?" then he faced each of them in turn, "Oh, I'm sorry guys. I don't know what's bothering me so much but I just can't seem to snap out of it."

"Yuri..." Gwendal began seriously but with an understanding smile, "If you'd like to postpone the ceremony one more day that is completely reasonable. Most of our guests haven't even arrived yet so that might be a wise decision anyway. They might appreciate a small delay so that they do not miss anything important. Besides, Conrad has a point. You could use some down time yourself it seems, if only for a little while."

"Thanks Gwendal." Yuri smiled weakly, "But I think all I really need is a good long nap and then I'm sure that I'll be ready for the ceremony. I promise, I'm really ok you guys. Just a bit tired," then he turned to Gunter and apologized with a nervous laugh, "I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention. I really was trying to listen but-as you can see-I'm just a little scatter-brained today."

"It's quite alright Your Majesty," Gunter smiled kindly, "You have been working very hard; we can all see it. Go on and get yourself some rest. We'll have someone come to get you a little while before the ceremony begins. In any event, I believe that we have already rehearsed the basics of this ceremony. So all that's left to really do is wait for our other guests to arrive and for His Eminence to return from the tomb with Lord Shori."

Yuri nodded and stifled a yawn before he said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that he was coming to visit. I hope he makes it in time. Anyway, I'll see you later guys ."

"Sleep well Your Majesty," Gwendal nodded with a small smile.

"Just don't sleep in too long! It would look really bad if the Demon King were late to his own party!" Wolfram added; making a conscious effort not to call Yuri a wimp after seeing how truly tired his fiancé was. Something really was deeply bothering him. And whatever it was, it was making Yuri anxious so he needed to take it seriously this time.

"Sweet dreams Your Majesty!" Gunter waved gleefully.

"Yeah..." Yuri smiled unsurely.

As he left Yuri felt conscious of all the worried eyes drilling into his back as the door creaked shut behind him. Most of all though, he felt lost.

But, why...?


	3. Chapter 2: Seeking Answers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2: Seeking Answers

_Unknowingly, his heart keeps searching;_

_Searching for his answer, and for his light within the darkness..._

* * *

There was no mistaking the relief on their faces when Yuri reemerged from his room several hours later; appearing to now be fully rested and smiling brightly again.

Whatever had been bothering Yuri appeared to have been forgotten, at least for the time being, and he was his old self again. "See?" Yuri laughed lightheartedly, "Told ya all I needed was a nap."

Now he had more energy, Yuri couldn't help but be excited about the fact that many of his close friends were coming from all over the world just for today's event. He was really looking forward to seeing them again. And this time without worrying about being kidnapped by crazy puppet men or by Alazon or her agents of the White Crow. Really, the only possible threat they could perceive would most likely come from Big Shimaron's King, Ranjeel.

As weakened as his country was, he still had his strong ambition of controlling the entire world. Only now, the only way that King Ranjeel could make that a reality was to capture Yuri and use him as a hostage against the entire alliance; for even he would not be able to withstand waging a full on War. Not after Yuri thoroughly trounced his navy and nearly killed him in the process. Plus there was the fact that the truth about his assassinations of all the other rightful heirs to the throne had been discovered too.

Well, all of them except for Conrad that is.

"That's wonderful Your Majesty," Conrad replied over his shoulder, "You didn't have any other bad dreams I assume?"

Yuri stretched a bit before shaking his head. "Nope, I slept like a baby!" he replied. Then, glancing around and noticing that Gunter wasn't there Yuri asked, "So is Shori here yet? I asked one of the soldiers patrolling the halls but he said he didn't know. And where is Gunter? I don't see him around either. Did he go to the tomb meet up with Shori and Murata?"

"That's right, Gunter left because he said that he had an errand to run there anyway," Wolfram explained, "Besides that, he also wanted to make sure that the area was completely secure and ask Geisila if she had time to give you a quick physical before the-"

Yuri groaned, "Conrad...I TOLD you, I feel fine." then, inclining his head at Wolfram he said, "After I got up from my nap I thought, as much as I hate to admit it, Wolfram is right for once. Dreams can't hurt me so why worry about them? The past is the past and the future is just ahead of us, waiting to be made with our own hands."

"What do mean by THAT Yuri?" Wolfram frowned, "I'm always right."

Yuri rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, sure."

"At any rate," Conrad interjected seriously, "I talked with Gwendal about this as well and he agreed with me. We still don't know if there were any lasting effects on you after you used up most of your powers saving Janis. You were also in a coma for several days afterwords; and if it wasn't for King Saralegui, you might never have woken up again. So you can't really expect us not to want to make absolutely sure that you are really alright on a long term basis. Also, we wouldn't want something unexpected to happen to you during the ceremony either," he smiled lightheartedly, "We're just taking all the necessary precautions, that's all. Nothing serious."

Yuri sighed, "I guess I can't argue with that. I still feel a little edgy, but I think that's just because..." he shook his head though and laughed, "Ah! What am I saying? I'm so excited! Finally..." his eyes grew soft and Yuri held a hand over his heart, "...I get to tell them how much they-no-how all of you helped me that day. Just knowing that you all believed in me gave me the strength to defeat the Originators. My friends...became my true power."

Conrad was about to make a comment on his remark when one of his men entered the room briefly to deliver a message. Once the soldier bowed and left, Conrad winked, "Speaking of friends Your Highness, it seems that one of our guests has arrived. It's King Saralegui. And it appears that your brother Shori has also arrived at the Tomb of the Great One as well."

"Wow, talk about timing," Yuri blinked. Then he turned to Gwendal and asked, "So uh, who should I go greet first? Or do you think that I should I just wait for them to arrive at the castle?"

"It's better if you stay here and wait for them to come to you first," Gwendal replied, "After all, they're here to see you."

At the thought of Sara, Yuri laughed nervously and to himself thought, _Of that, I have NO doubt._

* * *

"Figures he'd show up NOW," Shori grumbled as he and Murata made their way to meet up with the rest of them at the gates to the castle, "I still haven't forgiven that guy for what he did to Yuri."

"Lighten up," Murata smiled, "I doubt he's going to risk doing anything as long as so many other members of the alliance are around. Besides, King Saralegui is most likely looking at this whole visit to make himself look good to them rather than just Shibuya. From what Lord Von Christ tells me, King Saralegui also wants to make his alliance with us public now that Ranjeel can no longer oppress Small Shimaron anymore. Isn't that what Shibuya wants? For us to all be friends and allies in this new age?"

Shori paused for a moment before he realized, "That's right..." he smiled, "I almost forgot that this is why I came here today. Mom and Dad couldn't make it this time because I still haven't had that much practice going between our worlds, but, I'm sure that they're just as proud of Yuri as I am. So yeah, who cares about what he's planning, I'm here to support Yuri."

Murata nodded with a wink, "Just in case though, we both better keep an eye on him..."

"Yeah," Shori nodded.

* * *

Just as Gwendal anticipated, Yuri went ahead to the docks anyway to greet Sara in person after greeting Shori and Murata back at the castle. Yuri had already decided long ago that Sara was a friend worth supporting to the bitter end. No matter how many mistakes Sara made during that time, he chose to believe.

As soon as Sara spotted Yuri waiting for him down below, he eagerly ran down the steps and smiled brightly at him. Yet there was no mistaking the cautious way in which Yuri glanced at him while they walked towards him.

His dark eyes glittered hopefully, but with a hint of concern that was to be expected given their last encounter. But just like Sara remembered from their first actual meeting in Caloria, Yuri's face still glowed with his characteristically naïve smile. A smile that seemed to show absolutely no trace of the hidden turmoil he had once felt because of Sara's actions.

_Berias was right though, Yuri isn't going to let me get away with that __kind of behavior like last time,_ Sara thought to himself, smiling, _This should be interesting._

"Couldn't wait this time either Sara?" Yuri laughed, "You're here a day early you know. There wasn't enough time to send you a message about it but after talking some more with Murata, we decided that in order for everyone to get here in time that the ceremony will have to take place tomorrow instead. So that means there won't really be that much going on until tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

With a matching smile, Sara shrugged and said, "Of course. Besides, I don't mind waiting a bit longer. In any event, I just couldn't wait to see you again so we set sail as soon as we received your invitation. Therefore I don't mind a bit of extra one on one time with you," he winked, "I'm so happy that I get to visit the Great Demon Kingdom again, and this time, under better circumstances," then more seriously Sara added, "The last time I was here, things were very bad between us after the awful thing I did to you. Because of that, things have changed between us haven't they? I still have much to atone for and much to learn about you. After all, you're not the same Yuri I met back in Big Shimaron..."

Yuri smiled lightly, "Maybe not. But we're still friends. That much hasn't changed."

Sara blinked but nodded and smiled back. "Yes, we are."

"Well, we all make mistakes. But the thing that really defines a person is being willing to face up to those mistakes. None of us are perfect." Conrad added kindly, "As long as we are willing to change, in the end, that's more than enough to become better people."

"Lord Weller..." Sara blinked, "I wouldn't have expected you to be so understanding. After all, I wronged you as well." he glanced at Berias then back at Conrad, "I sent Berias to attack you. Even locked you up in my castle while I left in my ships to attack your country. Where I used Yuri to-" Sara didn't feel like finishing that remark and closed his mouth.

Conrad smiled understandingly and said, "You forget, you also helped save His Majesty using the Divine Sword. The past cannot be undone, but you can always repent. You did that by facing your mistake and doing what you could to make up for what you've done, King Saralegui. I honestly don't know what we would have done had you not taken up the sword and used to help him. If you keep thinking only about the wrongs and not about what you then made right again, it will only eat away at your heart. I've learned this myself. Because I too, had once betrayed Yuri. But he forgave me too and I returned to his side. I may still regret some of the choices I've made, but, the difference is, I focus more on what I've done right to make up for those mistakes. I suggest you do the same."

Wolfram huffed, "Yuri has already decided to trust you, and I trust him. So stop being so depressing!" he frowned, "If you want this to work, then stop complaining."

Before Sara could reply to that, Yuri laughed, "I think that's Wolfram's way of saying he'll give you a second chance for my sake. Because he's right. I want to understand you more and be friends Sara. So I decided to forgive you for your mistakes as well as me for my own. We're starting over with a clean slate. And I really am glad that you're both here."

Berias nodded before he added, "I'm just glad we made it here without incident," he admitted, "Although we made it here ahead of time, with the chaos in Big Shimaron it is still slightly dangerous for us to use the more direct routes in and out of the country," then, Berias smiled, which was rare for him and told Yuri honestly, "Hopefully, after today that will change."

Yuri nodded with a matching smile before he sudden turned to look out into the distance, as though he felt something. This gesture made Berias curious enough to ask, "What is it Your Highness?"

The breeze ruffled Yuri's hair as they watched him, waiting for an answer. Once again Yuri had this puzzled, yet, almost longing look on his face. Ever since that dream of his they wondered what was going on with Yuri. This wasn't like him at all to be so distracted.

Yuri took a deep breath, turned to his friends thoughtfully to his friends and answered, "Oh, it's nothing. Come on Sara," Yuri grabbed Sara's hand and grinned, "Since you're here early, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright," Sara blinked, conscious of the warmth he felt rush through him from the gentle touch of Yuri's hand. And for the briefest of moments, Sara wished, _If only I could hold his hand like this forever. Just mine._ But he quickly dismissed that childish thought and followed after Yuri as he led him through town, fully aware of the ever watchful gaze drilling into his back from Yuri's protectors...

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Gesilia called as soon as they arrived, "I'm glad I got here in time."

"In time for what?" Yuri asked, having completely forgotten about their earlier conversation about his health.

"Well, my father insisted that I give you a brief checkup because you said that haven't been feeling right recently," Geisila explained, "This should only take a moment, then you can return to entertaining your guests," she nodded towards Sara and Berias who were likewise exiting the carriage.

Genuinely concerned, Sara asked, "You haven't been feeling well?"

Frustrated, Yuri sighed, "No, it's not like that. I've just been having weird dreams ever since..."

"Never mind, forget I asked," Sara offered kindly, "Go ahead and go. There's something I need to discuss with His Eminence and Lord Von Voltaire anyway. This is a good opportunity for me to do so while there is time before tomorrow's events. We can talk once you've returned."

Again, Yuri sighed heavily, "Ok..." then he turned to Wolfram and Conrad to tell them bluntly, "But I'm telling you guys though, there is NOTHING wrong with me. Once Geisila sees it, then maybe you'll believe me. My dreams have nothing to do with how I feel right now. "

"Your Highness..." Conrad began when-

"Well, I guess we better get this over with-" Yuri said quickly to Geisila, "-otherwise they won't stop nagging me about it."

"We weren't nagging," Wolfram grumbled, "You're the one that's being all defensive about this."

"Am not..." Yuri pouted when he trailed off though and once again turned to face that exact same direction as before. "This feeling again...?" he blinked.

"What is it Yuri?" Wolfram asked with obvious concern, grabbing his arm, "Come on and just tell us for pete's sake!"

Yuri averted his gaze and began uncertainly, "I told you, its-"

"This isn't _'nothing'_ Yuri!" Wolfram snapped, "You're really starting to scare me Yuri. Please, if something else is bothering you, just tell me."

"Wolfram," Yuri began calmly, pulling away from him, "Listen, I gotta go. We'll talk about this later."

"Fine," Wolfram said, letting go of his arm, "But we ARE going to talk about this right?"

Yuri didn't reply though and after a final glance at Sara, he walked away with Geisila; clutching Julia's pendant where it hung around his neck for comfort.

_Maybe he's right. What's wrong with me? _Yuri asked himself, _This feeling...this ache in my chest, I kno__w this ache. It's the same feeling I had when I lost my powers, as though some important part of me was missing. I don't know what I could have possibly lost, but I have to find it. Otherwise, this feeling will never go away..._

* * *

"So he's been having bad dreams lately?" Sara asked as the four of them entered the castle soon after Yuri left.

"Yes," Conrad replied simply, "His Majesty told me about it last night."

"Well that doesn't surprise me," Sara shrugged, "My guess is that he's just nervous about telling the world his thoughts and feelings about the day he defeated the Originators. After all, they had endured over four thousand years and it took nearly everything Yuri had to beat them, with your support that is," he smirked, "I can't imagine that thinking back on it brings him any comfort. Because everything associated with those boxes has unpleasant memories attached, including the actions of one of my own former subordinates, Maxine. Yuri is too kind to say it, but I'm sure he hasn't forgotten the devastation that Maxine caused with the forbidden box that we had taken from Caloria. As much as I would like to, I can't make him forget the mistakes I have made. I almost even brought about a second Originator when I poured the power of the Divine Sword into that man, Janis. That is why I must do all that I can to make up for all that now so that the same thing isn't repeated in the future."

"Your Highness..." Berias whispered, hiding the slightest hint of a smile.

Sara nodded to him before he stopped and turned to face Wolfram and Conrad directly and then said, "I know that neither of you trust me even now; and you have every right not to. But I also know that you believe in Yuri more than anyone else. So trust ME when I say this-" he paused for a moment before proclaiming, "-I will make this right again. No matter what it takes, I will make things right between Small Shimaron and the Great Demon Kingdom. This I promise you."

"We'll see," Wolfram replied flatly, crossing his arms.

"In any event," Conrad began as they all resumed their walk towards Gwendal's office, "I'm sure that His Highness will be happy to hear that. But until he returns, we'd like to ask the two of you from a closer perspective what's been happening in Shimaron. Yosak has given us several reports, but so far we haven't seen Ranjeel make any obvious moves. Still, he said that there have been rumors spreading throughout human territory that King Ranjeel has been meeting someone in secret over the last several weeks. And we're concerned that he might be planning something again."

Berias nodded, "I've also heard of this Lord Weller. That is something else that His Highness wishes to discuss with Lord Von Voltaire. We've sent men to attempt to follow him to these meeting places but..." he shook his head, "...none of them have returned. This is an even greater cause for concern because although we searched the areas thoroughly after their disappearances, we found nothing, not even their bodies. I know these men, and they are not ones to easily fall for one of King Ranjeel's absurd traps. There has to be another party involved in this."

"Enough, Berias," Sara warned lightly, "It's better for us to wait until we are behind closed doors before discussing such important matters. After all, the walls have ears, and the shadows have eyes..."


	4. Chapter 3: Drifting Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 3: Drifting Memories...

_What lies forgotten;_

_The turned back of a familiar stranger standing in the darkness,_

_Their hand reaching forth into the light towards yours._

_Memories, preserved in the hearts of others, will call him back._

_They will call him home..._

* * *

Once the formalities for their alliance were done and in its final phases, Sara gladly began to explain the current situation in Shimaron to Gwendal and the others. With the exception of Shori, who had decided to go check on Yuri himself while they talked privately. After all, he could ask Murata about it later when that King wasn't there to sugarcoat the actual events that he had taken part in.

"...and that's all as far as Ranjeel's current schemes are concerned that we know of for certain. As for the rest, we may actually need your help," Sara admitted, "I can't lose any more good men like this; not knowing what has become of them. I know for a fact that King Ranjeel is not smart enough to cover his tracks like this, so it's possible that he has found himself a new adviser to replace Janis who is the one pulling off all these disappearances. But without any of Berias's men able to return to testify of this fact, I'm afraid that we've come to a standstill until we learn what has happened to them. They can't have simply vanished. Not without leaving even the smallest traces of their presence behind of a struggle."

Murata folded his hands under his chin and sighed, "You're probably right about the first part. Big Shimaron's King never really was all that sneaky all by himself. He just got other people to do his dirty work and then ended up being used himself, so I wouldn't doubt that it could happen again. But you'd think he would have learned his lesson from the first time not to put his faith in those kinds of people and expect them to just do as they are told like big, loyal, obedient dogs. Still..." he looked up, "...with the White Crows disbanded and open rebellions from the other nations mounted all around him, I wonder who King Ranjeel is meeting with. As I recall, there aren't hardly any other countries left that support Big Shimaron anymore, meaning that it can't be one of those nations secretly meeting with him. At least not likely."

Berias agreed, "We've already questioned several other countries allied to us and all of them agreed that they wanted nothing to do with Big Shimaron's King; not unless he ceases his efforts to start another pointless War that no one wishes for. They said that there is nothing to gain from fighting with or against them, but neither do they want to completely close off trade with them as of yet. It's possible that these meetings are purely economical and have nothing to do with the disappearances..."

"Really, how so?" Conrad asked.

"Well Lord Weller," Berias explained, "To be honest, my men aren't the only ones who have gone missing. There have been scattered reports of people disappearing in various other places across the country as well. These new disappearances were seemingly random at first until-"

"Until one of Ranjeel's own council members vanished," Sara told them seriously. "Everyone knew that this man and the King had a serious argument before he just vanished from his bedchamber that very same night. Now tell me, does that sound random to you?"

"No it doesn't," Gwendal agreed, "However, we can't rule out that it wasn't a ruse to make King Ranjeel look even worse than he does now. Because as I recall, amidst the other chaos you described earlier, there have been more and more noble families plotting to steal the throne from him-" his gaze fell sternly on Sara as he added, "-yourself included Your Majesty."

Sara accepted that graciously and confessed, "I won't deny that fact. However, I promised Yuri that I would avoid using violence to obtain the throne of Shimaron or my usual tactics. Besides, here's another interesting fact about this particular man. After word got out about the assassinations of the other heirs by the White Crows, thanks to the efforts of the Blue Wind, he requested a meeting with me. Out of curiosity, I agreed to do so. That's when he told me about a moment he happened to overhear between a young man in a black coat that met with the King met and offered him something-we're not sure what yet-in exchange for his help finding someone."

"Someone...? Like who exactly?" Wolfram asked simply.

Sara shook his head, "I couldn't say. All I know is that he overheard this boy say something about finding the '_true key,_' and I've been thinking about that single detail ever since then. Which why I was wondering if-and forgive me if this sounds insolent-you could tell me exactly who the other two keys were. Because it's possible that the '_key_' he spoke of has something to do with one of them-" he gestured at Conrad, "-and that whoever it is may be in great danger."

* * *

Soon after Geisila finished, she looked at Yuri critically and said, "Listen, I know you don't actually feel sick, but, I can tell that you are very stressed. And stress alone can eventually lead to sickness so please, you need to talk to someone about what's bothering you. All of it," she added sternly.

"I already did," Yuri answered childishly, "I told Conrad everything that happened in my dream as far as I can remember..." he clutched Julia's pendent again, "... I don't know what this is, but I feel some sort of terrible ache in my heart. I feel like someone out there is hurting, and I want to help them but I have no idea why."

"Well that's-" Geisila began when Shori knocked and peeked in through the door.

"Can I come in?" Shori asked.

Geisila smiled and bowed, "Of course Lord Shori, I just finished."

He nodded simply before entering the room and sitting beside Yuri just as she left. Then, Shori glanced thoughtfully at Yuri, trying to gauge his feelings. It was very easy for Shori to tell when he was worried, but this time, this feeling Yuri was dealing with seemed much bigger than that.

As for Yuri, he really didn't know what was happening or why he felt this way; all he knew was that this feeling was real. He wasn't imagining this. However, like Yuri kept trying to tell everyone, what he felt now was completely unrelated to the ceremony...

But how could he prove that to them?

Shori watched as Yuri sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair before flinging himself backwards on the bed. Yuri lay there for a long moment before suddenly blurting, "Hey Shori?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you usually do when something is bothering you and you don't know what it is?" Yuri asked seriously, "What if talking about it doesn't help? What if there's something that...that you feel that you have to DO but you have no idea what?"

Shori blinked, "You're asking me?"

Yuri forced a laugh, "Well yeah, you're the only one here in the room knuckle-head."

Shori laughed too before leaning back, twining his hands behind his head, and replying with, "What I usually do in a situation like this is do something else and not think about it too hard. I usually just stay focused on what's going on in front of me and worry about that stuff later. Because sometimes, the harder you try to remember or to think of it, the more it goes further out of reach. "

"Maybe..." Yuri answered softly. Then, mostly to himself Yuri whispered, "My '_light within the darkness' _huh...?_"_

"What's that?" Shori turned to him and asked curiously, "Did you say something Yuri?"

Yuri sat up before glancing back down at his older brother and grinning, "Not really. Thanks Shori."

Shori blinked, sitting up too, "I'm your older brother; it's what I do. Besides, I'm not going to miss a chance for you to ACTUALLY listen to my advice now am I? Which reminds me," he met Yuri's gaze and warned meaningfully, "Be careful around King Saralegui alright? I know he's your friend but just don't forget what you learned last time. Believe in him if you want to, but be smart about it. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know Shori," Yuri agreed, "And don't worry, I will. I promise."

* * *

As soon as Yuri and Shori returned to the rest of the group, the rest of their day was spent touring the castle town. They had spent countless hours going from shop to shop until later that evening, they took a break in one of Yuri's favorite spots; the one under the large tree that surveyed the village.

The leaves cast flickering shadows across his face and Sara watched him...

Again, Yuri was full of laughter just like before. It was so easy to talk to Yuri that he hardly noticed the others anymore. All that mattered was that Yuri keep his attention on him, nothing else really mattered to Sara at the moment. Now, if only he could truly be alone with Yuri, then that would make this even better.

"So, you were pretty much raised by your maids?" Yuri asked innocently, stretching his legs as he did, "Did you ever have a favorite?"

Sara paused to think about before answering with a laugh, "Well, there was this one. But she turned out to be an assassination that was plotting to kidnap me for ransom money. And that was long before I met Berias."

"Whoa!" Yuri exclaimed, "Really?"

Sara nodded, crossing his arms thoughtfully, "As I recall, she was hired during the summer months when my father would send me off to the beach house with a couple of his trusted servants for my birthday. I had just turned about five years old when I met this woman. I really liked her I guess because she didn't lie about liking me. And she was the only one willing to really look at me as more than an ignorant prince. I idolized her..." he paused while visualizing it, "...I've never really been one for the outdoors but I've always loved the beach; maybe because of all those dreams I used to have about my mother I suppose. Anyway, she used to take me down there and idly watch me play while she read. Always bringing me further and further away from sight of the manor. And one day, she took me to the most beautiful place; a pool of coral that almost looked like it was on fire in the dying sunlight. It was late twilight by that point and normally we would have gone back by then, however, that's when she took me by the hand and said as she pulled me along, _'I don't envy you little boy, being sent out like this every year for your birthday. All alone. I know that feeling too. But maybe o__nce he learns of what I'm about to do, maybe he'll realize how lucky he is...'_ she looked at me with such pity _'...you know, he may not see it now but you are a very special child. You're not a spoiled little brat who gets their lives handed to them. You u__se your eyes to see what's actually happening around you, and that will serve you well one day, I'm sure. It will help you find the one person that will see your true worth. But for now, I just hope the men I'm working for don't make me threaten to kill yo__u for the money they need. I don't think I could do it to be honest. However, I guess I'll do what I have to __do to__ keep that person safe-' _and just when she was about to say their name, the other servants had caught onto her plans and sent the soldiers out to find us. They caught her quite easily actually. But what really stayed with me were her final words to me as they dragged her away, '_I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this but I have someone I had to protect. Someday, you'll find someone that you'd do anythi__ng for. They'll forgive you no matter what you do. They'll become your LIGHT!'_"

"Become your...light?" Yuri repeated, "Huh..." he trailed off thoughtfully before glancing up and saying, "Sara, listen."

Sara looked at him curiously, "Listen to what?"

"Can't you hear it...? The sound of the tree swaying in the wind, it sounds just like...waves..." Yuri's eyes fluttered closed and before they knew it, he had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

_As Yuri slept, he found himself once again standing on the same far away beach from the first dream. However, the person that was actually standing there, wasn't really Yuri...it was someone else. For unlike the other dream, Yuri felt as though he was watching all this, from the soft twilit waves to the breaking of dawn across the land, completely through the eyes of a stranger..._

_Yuri had become nothing but a shadow of drifting thoughts; only faintly aware of himself._

"_I wonder...if I'll ever see this place again," he asked himself, staring longingly out into the sea._

_With the cool waves lapping across his bare feet, and the sky bathed in a pale golden light, he tenderly watched the sun rise; awed as always by its brilliance. Great shafts of its light began to spread across the surface of the water and crowned with skyline with a white hot halo. Then, just as the sun fully tore itself apart from the glittering sea, all traces of the night fled beyond its reach; painting the world in fantastic colors and banishing the darkness._

_After the sun rose completely, he turned to his best friend who was standing quietly beside him and said, "Listen, I know that this isn't what you want, but no matter where I end up next, I'll always be there when you need me," he said warmly, "I'll never really abandon you, no matter what, I promise."_

_His friend just laughed loudly with contempt, "That's so like you; making such easy promises with people," he paused for a moment then added more affectionately, "But you know, what I really want is to be able to go with you and for us to go back to the old days. Days when we used to just sit on the shore and laugh over nothing, even the stupid stuff," then, he added grimly, "You KNOW that I want you to stay, but, things have gotten so crazy ever since you became a key bearer. I know that you're needed out there more than here, but, I never get to see you anymore! I absolutely hate it; I mean, it's been two years since I saw you! And you're already leaving me behind again!"_

"_Yeah," he nodded sadly in agreement, "I know that it's been so long since I last came back here," his tone grew earnest though and he told his friend, "However, the forces of darkness are spreading even further and faster than we thought. It won't be long until they find me and try to capture me again. That's why I can't stay here. It's not safe for me, not even here. And I have to find the truth about myself before it's too late!"_

"_I know that, Jurai-" his friend sighed heavily, turning his back to Jurai, "-but that doesn't make this any easier."_

"_Make what easier?" Jurai asked innocently._

_Sadly, his friend replied, "Saying goodbye again..."_

_Jurai smiled, "As long as you think of me, I'll always be a part of your heart. That way, I'm never really that far away. So when you think about it like that this is not really goodbye, it's just a short farewell until I see you again. And I promise, I WILL see you again, you'll see..."_

* * *

And just as soon as the dream started, it ended just as quickly. Yuri felt himself returning to himself and began to forget about the dream. All that remained from it in his heart was the bitter sadness, the gentle warmth, and the brotherly bond that those two people shared in this dream. A bond that reminded him of what he wanted between himself, and a certain King of Small Shimaron...

"Looks like Yuri tired himself out," Shori observed with a slight chuckle.

"Indeed," Conrad agreed with a matching smile, walking over to pick Yuri up. "Well, I suppose it is getting rather late. We better-" a small startled gasp escaped his lips though as a single tear streamed down Yuri's face.

As it ran down his cheek the glittering droplet almost seemed to leave a trail of stardust down his pale face. Then, as it fell from his face, the tear shimmered white hot and Yuri whispered dreamily, "...I'm so sorry, I tried to keep that promise..."

Concerned, Conrad shook him gently, "Yuri..?"

They all watched Yuri closely as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked blearily, "Huh...? Did I fall asleep?"

"You did, and I can't blame you Shibuya, it's been a long day," Murata said lightheartedly as he helped Yuri stand, "Come on, we better start heading back now. It's almost sundown."

Yuri still seemed a little dazed and kept blinking, "What was that just now...? Another dream?"

"Not again..." Wolfram groaned, "You're thinking too much again aren't you?"

Yuri blinked, "Am I? I don't think so. I don't even remember what this dream was about anyways," he shrugged.

"At any rate," Berias suggested simply, "I believe that it is about time that we all retire. Don't you agree Your Highness?"

"Agreed," Sara nodded, "We wouldn't want you to still be tired for tomorrow's events now would we? I'm really looking forward to it. So let's go Yuri, we all need some good rest before tomorrow."

Yuri looked at each of them in turned before grinning, "Yeah. Like Wolfram said, I better not be late for my own party! And besides..." he closed his eyes, "After tomorrow, maybe then I can start figuring out what the heck these dreams mean. They mean something important, I know it. I think that they're a sign something that's about to change for me...they have to be. I just hope that change is good..."


	5. Chapter 4: The Opening of the World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.

**Note: **I got a little tired towards the end of this chapter the first time and messed up a bit of the ending so here's the slightly revised version. Originally I planned to have the Heartless appear in another of Yuri's dreams about the mysterious Jurai, but then I added it to this chapter out of laziness. After looking back, I decided that I didn't like this ending so I'm changing it. Please, let me know if you like the new turn of events better by giving me some reviews! I'm open to suggestions too so be sure to send me any private messages with any idea's or comments. Oh, and one more thing, to all of you fellow Kingdom Hearts fans, I hope you have your 3ds's ready! Because the next game in the series is coming out in a few months 7/31/12! Supposedly, this will be the last game before the upcoming final game of the series, Kingdom Hearts 3(which may or may not actually be named this.) Anyways, enjoy this chapter and all hail the Kingdom Hearts series!

Chapter 4: The Opening of the World

_At the dawn of beginningless time, to each world, there was a gateway;_

_Linking each of the worlds strewn across a sea of stars;_

_Each with a resplendent heart..._

_And there are two sides of the world and the heart._

_One tied to the shadows, the other, tied to light._

_But both Light and Darkness are perpetually interwoven._

_One cannot be without the other, and they are two sides of the same being._

_Hidden behind a secret door, therein lies the sleeping heart,_

_Locked from the outside world, and waiting for its new beginning;_

_A brand new birth…_

* * *

"Yuri's acting a little strange don't you think?" Sara observed to Berias soon after they were escorted to their rooms after dinner. "I suppose that Yuri may be naturally absentminded anyway, but I wonder what he keeps sensing...? Berias? Have YOU detected anything I should know about?"

Berias shook his head, "No Sire, I have not sensed anything. And if I had, I have no doubt that His Eminence or one of the other magic handlers in their group would have also sensed it. They all seemed concerned about the Demon King as well..."

"It doesn't matter so much right now what it is that Yuri senses," Sara shrugged dismissively, "Although, I am a bit curious as to why he we weeping in his sleep and about those words he muttered about a promise he made. There may be more to his dreams than Yuri cares to admit; especially to his retainers. Which reminds me, I wonder if they will relent to tell me who the other keys are before the ceremony. I'll find out soon anyway but I meant what I told them, the fact that this _'true key'_ may be referring to one of them."

"And what if it isn't?" Berias reasoned, "It's possible that the _'key'_ that boy was referring to was something else entirely."

Sara nodded, "That's true, but this is the only lead we have for what he was referring to. And besides, with the way that man described what he heard it seemed apparent to me that they were pertaining to a person rather than an object." He yawned softly and waved a hand dismissively, "One way or another I'll figure this out eventually. You may go now, Berias. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sire," Berias bowed before turning to leave. But just as his hand gripped the door handle, Berias stopped and stated, "One more thing Your Majesty..."

"Yes? What is it?" Sara blinked.

"...about that maid you mentioned before, what she said about the _'light,' _do you believe in that?" Berias asked softly.

Sara thought about it for a moment and smiled with amusement, "I believe that there are those who dirty their hands just to keep the person they hold most dear safe and guiltless. Lord Weller did that for Yuri when he joined Big Shimaron as I recall in an attempt to steal the Forbidden Box that King Belar possessed," he paused to collect his thoughts, "That person whom they believe is their so called _'light'_ whom they worship and praise even as they inadvertently cast everyone else in shadow. Their purity only makes the stains on everyone else more predominate. Yet we strive to reach for the light in them that we do not have in ourselves, or that we have lost sight of. So yes, Berias, I do believe in what she said. And I will not deny that I long to possess Yuri's light as my own; not his power, but his warmth. That light that attracts every kind of darkness to him; the darkness of those seeking power and destruction; the darkness of those seeking forgiveness while lost in despair; and the darkness that desires to covet and withhold the light only for themselves..."

"King Saralegui, I-" Berias began but Sara cut him off.

"I have tasted all three kinds, and yet, I can't help but desire to be something better so that he'll smile just for me. But I may never be good enough for someone like him. And besides that, I'm a fool for even having these silly feelings," Sara snorted, "I can't seem to help myself though when I'm around Yuri. Frankly, I don't want to. Maybe you were right, Berias, maybe I do need Yuri as my best friend. I want him to think of me more than anyone, and I know that's selfish, however maybe Yuri is the one; my light that she spoke of that day; the one who sees my true worth."

* * *

The next morning, more of their guests arrived; including Lady Flynn and several other countries from Shimaron territory. And Yuri of course greeted them all with his brightest of smiles, happy about the fact that he had gotten a full night's sleep without any of those odd dreams to bother him.

"Your Highness!" Lady Flynn called happily as she rose from her seat in the main hall with several of the other guests, "It's so good to see you. All of you." she smiled at Conrad and the others, even Sara.

"You look well Lady Flynn." Murata grinned. Then after a quick glance around he noticed, "I see that Baker isn't with you today. Is he still in Caloria?" Murata asked with a small smile.

Lady Flynn nodded, "Well even with everything going on to prevent Big Shimaron from harassing us, I asked Baker to stay just in case. I didn't want our people to get in trouble because of my absence. I may be overreacting but, knowing our history, it never hurts to be extra careful. Besides, now that all the men from Small Shimaron have been returned," she gestured towards Sara, "we have been able to form a proper army, a small one, but one nonetheless."

"I've been helping out where I can as well." Sara also explained, "Mostly in keeping an eye on Big Shimaron and warning Lady Flynn if there are mentions of Caloria. We are a bit concerned that Ranjeel might change his approach and try to pressure the smaller countries again. Luckily, most have already declared their alliances, but to those who haven't, I've already seen their hardships. I've offered my help but as you know, even they still think that we are nothing but a subordinate of Big Shimaron. Once we announce this openly, I hope that will change and they will accept my help. If not, at the very least, they might accept Lady Flynn's or yours," he winked at Yuri, "But I can always ask for you to put in a good word for me, right Yuri?"

Yuri grinned, "That's true, because although we've had our differences in the past, I believe in you. And I really think that you..." he trailed off, smiling to himself, "...I guess, if anything, I've also changed because of this. I never really realized how much I've changed because I pay so much attention to the way I see the people I've met change. It's funny actually. I feel so much more kingly after I met you, Sara. Mostly because you've done things on a whole different level then me. And you weren't nearly as reckless as I am!" he laughed.

"Yuri..." Shori whispered with a smile as well, "In some ways, you'll never change."

"Hmm?" Yuri turned to Shori thoughtfully, "Did you say something?"

Shori grinned impishly, "Nope."

Yuri blinked, "No, seriously, did you say something? I thought you said..." he trailed off and shook his head, "...never mind. I'm sure it's nothing important. So what else do we need to do for the ceremony Murata? I almost forgot to ask."

"Not much really," Murata shrugged, "The biggest part of this ritual is each of you giving a brief speech about the events that took place that day. After that, Lady Ulrike and I will be giving a ceremonial award to each of you that will be enshrined along with the remaining boxes still enclosed in the tomb, thereby honoring the former keys. You know, as a way to still honor the Great one and the bond he shared with each of those noble families. Also, the Ten Nobles will be there as well and the members of those respective families will stand beside each of the former keys as a final testament to the final fulfillment of that promise. And supposedly, according to Ulrike, they're going to harmlessly remove the keys from each of the keys bodies to be enshrined inside those artifacts."

Wolfram and Yuri's eyes widened as they exclaimed, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Murata winked.

Then, Yuri heaved a long sigh, "This isn't going to take all day is it?"

That's when Lady Flynn gasped and added urgently, "That reminds me, Your Highness, I'm afraid that I will have to leave today after this celebration is over. Baker needs me to return before long, since as you pointed out earlier King Saralegui, Big Shimaron is still a threat. I can't afford to stay too long I'm afraid. Our army still isn't large enough to fend off an invasion."

Yuri nodded, "We understand. It's still good that we got to see you Lady Flynn. I'm sure things have been hectic lately. Still, don't hesitate to ask for anything; we'll help out in any way we can."

Lady Flynn's face lit up, "Thank you Your Highness. You've done more than enough already for us. It's really us who should be offering our service to you." she laughed lightly, "It never ends does it? We do this every time we speak to each other. I guess that just shows how much we've grown in friendship to one another. So if you can make that same kind of friendship with King Saralegui, we will try to as well." she turned to Sara and bowed slightly, "I also hope we can put our pasts behind us and move on. The world is changing. So we might as well go along with it."

Sara smiled charmingly and took her hand, kissing her knuckles, "As do I."

Watching Lady Flynn blush, Wolfram sighed with a shrug, agreeing with Shori's earlier statement, "Yup, some things never change..."

* * *

"Ok, NOW I'm nervous," Yuri chuckled nervously as he watched the seats in front of the tomb fill with more and more guests, "I've never talked in front of so many people before."

"Don't worry Your Highness," Conrad winked, "The three of us are going before you anyway so we'll set the stage for you."

Yuri chuckled nervously again, "That's not all that encouraging Conrad. You guys are so much better at..." then he paused, a warm smile tugging his lips and he looked up at Conrad, "...actually, you know what? I'm not really afraid. I just have to be myself just like I've always been for these sorts of things right? Besides," Yuri pulled several pages from his pocket and grinned, "I took a few notes about a few things I might forget to mention; although, most of what I'm going to say will come straight from my heart, because that's where it all began."

Just as he said that, Gwendal had just finished speaking to a guard double checking security when he and Wolfram strode over to the two of them. He smiled one of his rare smiles and lay a hand on Yuri's shoulder before he said, "I'm sure that what you say will touch the hearts of everyone here today; it always does. That's why it's an honor and a privilege to serve you once again. After all, you could have stayed on Earth or chosen to resign once you did come back after that fateful day, but you made a choice to remain our King. I never thought that a time like this would ever come, a day when so many humans would visit our Kingdom, but again, that is all thanks to you moving their hearts. And moving ours to follow you to whatever end."

"It took you long enough but I finally might see you as a great Demon King," Wolfram huffed haughtily, "I've always thought you were nothing but a wimp, however, after thinking back on everything that has happened so far, I can see your true strength for the first time. I never thought that things would change, but you did it Yuri."

"Wolfram…Gwendal…" Yuri smiled, "All of you, I couldn't have done it alone…" Murata had just walked in when he could have sworn he saw a flash of another person overlapping Yuri and they said together, "_If you have someone to believe in, and someone who believes in you, then __you are never alone. Together, there is no darkness that we can't withstand…_"

"Shibuya?" Murata said, "It's time to get ready."

Yuri blinked, "Oh, right."

"Everything is going to be fine. Gunter just wants to help you get dressed into the formal cloths we had especially designed for today. I think you'll like them," Murata winked at them, "You three better get dressed too while the last of our guests are settling into their seats. We'll be starting the ceremony in about an hour."

They nodded, "Right."

"Ok everyone, I'll see you in a bit. And don't forget..." Yuri smiled tenderly, "...no matter what happens today, I'm really glad I got to meet all of you. I became who I am now because of all the friendships I've made and the people even I was able to save. I don't think that my powers ever really made the biggest impact anyway, I want to believe that what I did without it is what really counts."

* * *

As Yuri stepped out onto the dais they had erected after Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram all received their awards and each gave excellent speeches, the crowd gasped in awe at him. This had been the moment they had all gathered here for; to not only learn who was the mysterious key to the final box, but to hear the Demon King give his own account of what took place that day.

They were especially interested to learn that Yuri was in fact a descendent of the Wincott family. The moment that Yuri walked out, everyone saw that his cloths had been designed to complement that family, yet also show of his nobility as the Demon King...

The torso of his garment was a rich shade of black that fit closely to Yuri's lithe form with stunning gold buttons lining his breast; not to mention Julia's pendant resting comfortably above his heart. Then the cerulean-colored collar morphed into a short cape that draped over his shoulders to the small of his back. The sleeves of his outfit were slightly widened just above the forearm before smoothing out to a jeweled cuff. And finally, to finish his look, Yuri had the traditional jeweled belt favored by the Wincott family, set in gold, resting on his hips with lilac tassels hanging from the blue jewel.

"Oh, he looks so handsome!" someone squealed amidst the crowd.

"Lord Von Bielefeld sure is a lucky man..." another sighed enviously.

"Shh!" one of the foreign Kings hissed, "He's about to speak..."

Yuri gazed out to the crowd with searching eyes as he sought some familiar faces for comfort. Of course, he spotted Sara right away along with Lady Flynn sitting close to him, but the other faces he was still hoping to see weren't there. He seemed a little disappointed in that until Yuri's dark eyes fell on a familiar figure standing just off to the side of the mass congregation of guests and he smiled.

It was Adelbert.

Then it wasn't long afterwords that Yuri spotted Alford sitting at the very back of the crowd, who then waved at him with a confident smile. Everyone was there; all the people who saved Yuri when he needed them the most, even if some of them hadn't physically been there.

Once Yuri felt his courage build up enough, he waited for the murmuring to fade into silence before taking a deep breath and beginning, "Hello to all of you and welcome to the Great Demon Kingdom. I can't tell you how glad I am to see so many of you here today; many didn't think a day like this would ever come; a day when humans and demons could understand each other. But I believed, and I never gave up that hope. Because the truth is, we all are citizens of the same world. No matter what nation we come from, in the end, we are brothers and sisters that share the very same beginnings," he closed his eyes and told them, "I know that a lot of you are shocked to find out that I have distant ties to the Von Wincott family. Believe me, I was pretty shocked too. Especially after learning that I held the final key inside of me," his eyes snapped open and Yuri said proudly, "And like them, I had hope that the Originators could be beaten for good one day, even when I was cast into the darkness and possessed by them. I found hope there; a hope that came from all of you here who shared that hope; that became my light within the darkness. I want to fill this world with the same light I found that day. A light that can..." Yuri trailed off suddenly and glanced down at Sara in the front row and smiled, "Hey, Sara, could you come up here for a second?"

Startled, everyone turned to stare at the blonde King as he gracefully rose from his seat to join Yuri on the podium. They had heard rumors that King Saralegui was there and some had even spoken to him, but none of them were quite sure, even now, if he could be trusted. So for the Demon King himself to call Small Shimaron's King to join him had to be a great sign of respect and trust.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram hissed between his teeth from behind Yuri.

Yuri just tilted his head back at Wolfram and his other friends with a sly wink, "Just trust me."

They all exchanged glances but nodded nevertheless.

"Very well Your Highness, just don't overdo it," Gwendal advised.

"Be careful," Shori also added in a low whisper; never taking his eyes off of Sara even for a split second as he slowly made his way up there to where they all were.

As for Conrad, he had expected as much and just smiled at Yuri.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Murata chuckled, "There's no going back now."

"I knew that from the beginning..." Yuri said solemnly, "...that's why I have to do this now while I still have the courage..."

* * *

Once Sara finally reached Yuri, he smiled as Yuri took him by the shoulder and said to the crowd, "None of us could have dared to hope that one day, even royalty from Shimaron's territory would join hand in hand with us to bring about this new age. But today, for the first time, I can say with confidence that standing here next to me, is someone that I consider to be a very dear and precious friend," he winked, and with a slight warp to his voice as if another was also speaking, Yuri stated, "_...and together, we're going to change the world into something greater than before._"

"Yuri..." Sara began when they all heard a mysterious voice echoing dreamily in the air...

_The time has come, Yuri..._

"Wha-?" Yuri gasped, searching for the source of the voice, "This voice is-!"

Sara gasped in surprise and pointing at the sky, "Yuri, Look up there!"

Yuri followed their gaze as all eyes shot skyward and he inhaled sharply. An outline of a keyhole-shaped pattern had suddenly appeared in the sky, as if burned white-hot into the sky itself. He was shocked to see it, just like they all were, but Yuri was even more shocked by how familiar it seemed; as if he had seen it before, a long time ago...

"What's happening...?" several members of the crowd gasped, unsure of whether or not this was part of the ceremony.

In answer, the voice replied, _This world, has been opened..._

And just as the voice said that, suddenly, Yuri staggered back and fell, clutched his heart as it jolted sharply. Then, he began to glow with an unusual aura, his heart brimming with a familiar light...

"Whoa, what the-? I feel kinda funny..." Yuri blinked, "...my heart...Someone is calling to me..."

"Yuri!" Sara gasped with genuine concern, gripping Yuri's shoulder and helping him upright again, "Are you alright...?"

With a note of fear and uncertainty in his voice, Yuri replied, "I-I don't know..."

Kindly, the voice assured him, _Do not be afraid. You have been chosen anew; with courage in hand, and your light burning strong, you will find your hidden truth from beyond the Door. And through it, you will obtain new strength. A strength that you both will need to withstand the coming trial..._

Yuri winced, still clutching his heart, "Both...?" His first impression was that the voice meant him and Sara, but he wasn't sure. "Why are you...telling me this...?" Yuri asked the voice, "Who-who ARE you...?"

"Yuri, stay with me," Sara cried urgently as Yuri's eyes drooped dangerously low, and then, without warning, Yuri began to vanish before his very eyes. "YURI!" Sara shouted in alarm, gripping him tighter as if that would keep him from disappearing, "NO!"

Finally, the voice answered Yuri's question with obvious regret, _I am_ _one who wishes to see the end of that person's pain; a pain that was inflicted upon him by a foolish act long ago. If not for that act, things might have been different. _Then, the voice paused before proclaiming, _Now, let us journey forth beyond the keyhole to where your truth awaits. For only by departure, by walking upon the faded path of true memories, can the journey reveal the answers that your heart now yearns to understand once more. There, on the other side of the world, I promise that you will find the answers you have forgotten. There, you will find me..._


	6. Chapter 5: Beyond the Door

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.

**Note: **I still wasn't satisfied with this chapter so I had to remake it again. Having Sara come along with Yuri at this point in the story seemed too early and kinda ruined the mood about this being focused on Yuri and his connection to Jurai. Therefore, this time, only Yuri has been sent away to another world. Everyone else was left behind, Sara included.

Chapter 5: Beyond the Door

_Friends connected by a promise to meet; _

_Worlds apart, but their hearts still tied together by their promise._

_The road each one walks is long, seemingly unending, _

_But all journeys end, just like many begin._

_Paths of differing destinies now cross again; _

_Brothers who vowed to fight back to back, heart to heart, and hand in hand, _

_To bring about the fulfillment of another long forgotten promise..._

* * *

Several hours had passed before the chaos had settled to a manageable state. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to Yuri. But none of them had an answer, not even Murata. This strange turn of events had been completely out of their control. No one could have predicted it happening...

Only, what bothered them especially was the fact that that none of them, not even the Great One himself, had sensed the appearance of that glowing keyhole approaching. Nor were they able to stop it from taking Yuri. It had all happened so abruptly. Sara had even been literally holding onto Yuri and he was unable to stop the light from taking him either.

And at the moment, Sara was still unconscious so they couldn't ask him what Yuri had said just before he was taken. The rest of them had been blinded by the light before they could even move towards Yuri, let alone hear what he said. But whatever it was, they were sure that it was important somehow to what was going on. And to how they would bring Yuri home...

* * *

"I can't believe this..." Wolfram said helplessly, "He was RIGHT IN FRONT OF US and we failed to save Yuri! How can we call ourselves his protectors if we cannot even handle a little light? I should have reached him in time!" he punched the table, "I bet that this was all HIS plan!" Wolfram snarled, "I knew Yuri shouldn't have-"

"Stop it!" Shori snapped, "This isn't going to help him. We have to make some sort of plan to find Yu-chan. Besides, from where I stood, surprisingly, it looked as if King Saralegui was sincerely trying to save him. If anything, we need to find out whose voice that was..." he crossed his arms, "...and try to make sense of what it told Yuri."

"What do you think that voice meant-" Berias asked simply, "-when it said that _'this world has been opened?' _Has King Yuri been brought to the other world? And could it be the world that I've heard that he visits from time to time?"

Conrad shook his head, "No, Ulrike would have been able to sense it if he had. And besides-" he turned to face him, "-I got the distinct impression that the voice was implying that whatever that passageway was, it leads to another world entirely."

"Another world?" Gunter gasped in dismay, "Then we must go to this world at once and save His Highness! I'd hate to imagine anything ill befalling him in some distant savage world..."

"There is also the possibility that his powers will not work in this other world," Gwendal pointed out, "Meaning that Yuri will be unable to return here of his own will even if he wished it."

That comment didn't give any of them comfort.

"I don't get it..." Wolfram added, "What was all that about Yuri being _'chosen anew'_ and about _'finding __his truth'? _Conrad, didn't he mention something to you about hearing something like that in his dreams?"

Conrad nodded, "He did, but I still don't know what to make of any of this. All I know is that something has started to happen again and Yuri right in the middle of it, which means that-"

"-it's up to us as usual to save his sorry skin right?" a familiar gruff-toned voice said from the doorway.

"Adelbert!" Gunter blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Adelbert chuckled, "Well, I was invited, why else? I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for me to come, but I had a feeling and decided to anyway. Besides, I had hunch that something was going to happen. It always seems to around that kid, so I decided to accept my invitation and take a back row seat to see what would happen. I never expected the light show though," then his face grew serious, "But now is not the time for that. Finding some way to go to that world that he has been taken to has to take priority. I'll even help you out a bit because I think I already know a good place to start..."

Shori raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and where's that?"

"Well, as the rest of you well know, I've been keeping an eye out for anything unusual, either here in the Great Demon Kingdom, or in human territory," Adelbert explained, "And I've heard rumors about a cloaked figure who has been seen around King Ranjeel lately; which personally I think that is a foolish move considering what happened to his reputation after dealing with those White Crows. What's interesting though is that he claims to have come from another world from beyond some sort of ancient highway that can only appear under special conditions; one that doesn't use water. I have a feeling that that keyhole thing we just saw is somehow related to this pathway. So, if we can find him and get him to talk, then we might find some answers as to where His Majesty has been spirited away to."

* * *

"We've taken care of the remaining guests and assured them that we will handle the situation," one of their soldiers reported to Gwendal and the others, "As instructed, we've explained that the ceremony will be rescheduled for a later date and time once we discover the whereabouts of King Yuri. Several countries have even offered to help in the search."

Gwendal shook his head, "While that is very thoughtful I doubt that it will do much good since he is no longer in this world. However, I should go explain why we can't accept their offer myself," then he turned back to Berias, "And I think that you should do the same with your allies as well in His Majesty's absence. Also, if we are to join forces to discover the whereabouts of that hooded figure in Big Shimaron, it would be wise to double Small Shimaron's security in the meantime."

Berias nodded in agreement, "I've already sent them a message concerning this matter. Although, you do make a valid point so I should come with you," then bowing slightly to Conrad, Wolfram, Shori, Murata, and even Adelbert, he said, "We'll be back shortly."

After those two left, Murata began where he left off, "...now as I was saying, I think that Shibuya might try to come back himself using the normal method with water. But if that doesn't work, then we need to find out more about that keyhole or this '_Door_' thing that those two were pulled into. Which means that we need to search the library for any mention of it; although I doubt we'll find anything. Still, we have to do all we can to bring them back."

Shori nodded in agreement before stating, "I'd go to this other world myself but you're right, there's no telling if I'd even make it to that world or if its even safe there. And like that Berias guy pointed out, our powers may not work both ways. So even if I DID manage to get there, I may not be able to get back the same way. Then there'd be two of us missing."

"I still can't believe that this happened," Conrad said a bit bitterly, which was completely unlike him, "I should have taken his dreams more seriously."

"We all should have," Murata offered, taking his shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. I'm going back over to the tomb to talk to Ulrike about what she sensed just before they vanished. She said that she felt as if another power was being channeled through Shibuya. A forgotten power from deep down inside of him linking his heart to the will of another person. And I think it's the same power that pulled them into the other world. As for those dreams, they might just mean-"

"Mean what?" Wolfram asked bluntly.

But Murata shook his head, "I don't want to assume anything until I talk some more with the Great One, but if I'm right, then it looks as though someone from his past might be trying to contact him by showing him their memories. And those memories have started to enter his dreams, deepening that link to that person. But I'm starting to wonder about that light was saw coming from Shibuya. It wasn't his normal light, in fact I don't even think that it came from him at all..."

"Your Eminence?" Conrad asked, "What is it?"

Murata turned his back to them to face the window, and said in a lifeless voice, "I wondered when it would come to this. Perhaps this is what that voice meant about finding the truth; the truth that even now we've hidden from all of you because knowing won't change anything. It won't bring them back."

Growing frustrated, Wolfram jumped up and snapped, "Wait a minute, _'them'_? What are you talking about? If you know something about what's going on then tell us! Anything you know that will help us find Yuri faster will-"

"Its not that simple-" Murata said meekly, cutting him off, "-I honestly don't know that much about this myself except for the fact that-" he tilted his head back slightly to to face them as he said seriously, "-I'm not the only one with secrets. Shibuya has secrets that not even the Great One and I are fully aware of. Secrets from before he was chosen to become the Demon King. That's why Shibuya was able to defeat the Originators back then, because he had a special power that even we couldn't predict him acquiring or fully predict how it would be used. After all, our powers derive from the nature of our souls, and out of all the souls he picked from, theirs shined with uncommon radiance unlike any other. Besides that, have you ever stopped to think why he is able to use his powers not only in human lands, but on Earth as well? No one else has ever been able to do that, not even the Great One himself; well except for the human land part that is," then he turned back to the window and said, "Time and time again Shibuya has faced the darkness and come out of it again, but, there are scars that remain on his heart, even behind his smile that up until now we have been unaware of. Somehow, Shibuya makes the impossible possible and never even stops to realize how amazing that is. He is the light-like King Saralegui said before-that shines within the darkness. The hope that lights the way out. However, that light he holds will always attract the shadows; which means that Shibuya's heart, his light, must have once again caught someones attention. And that is likely why Shibuya has been summoned away from us, so that the unique power he possesses can be exploited."

* * *

_Wake up..._said a young woman's voice.

Sara flinched in his sleep and asked, _Who's there...?_

_If you don't wake up, you won't be able to find your friend in time. He mustn't go to that place, or they'll realize who your friend really is. If they do, they will never stop hunting him to obtain the Living Light. Please, they'll both fall into the hands of darkness at this rate if nothing is done to stop them..._

_Light...? Door...? What are you- _Sara asked before he groaned and blearily opened his eyes. "What happened...?" Sara asked weakly as he pushed himself upright in bed. "My head hurts..." he winced, clutching his head before suddenly recalling what happened and exclaiming, "Yuri!"

"Your Majesty!" Berias said sharply with great relief as he rushed to his bedside, "You've finally regained consciousness."

Sara blinked, "How long was I asleep Berias? It can't have been that long..." he glanced outside the window, "...it's not even sunset yet, and you're still wearing the same cloths we prepared for today's celebration."

Berias smiled lightly, "As observant as always Your Highness..."

"So tell me, what has happened? Where is Yuri?" Sara asked sternly. "The last thing I recall was the outline of a keyhole appearing in the sky and a bright light engulfing us. After that, all I remember is seeing a dream about him, about Yuri, and what I did to him that day."

"Highness..." Berias began when-

With a resolved look on his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes, Sara tore the covers off of himself and walked past Berias to where his cloths lay folded on the dresser. Then, when Berias began to ask just what he thought he was doing Sara stated simply, "I must talk to Lord Weller and the others immediately. I saw something happen in that dream I just had that I think has something to do with what's been happening to Yuri. This is my fault, I-"

"Wait Your Majesty," Berias stated, taking his shoulders and turning Sara to face him, "I understand that you regret what you did to King Yuri, but this has nothing to do with you. I would have sensed it if your powers had..." he trailed off for a moment before releasing Sara's shoulders, "...Forgive me. Although I am your loyal servant and protector, ever since you learned the truth about myself being your uncle and your mother being a Shinzoku as well, I have grown uncertain of where I stand. I know that I am being too bold, but I am deeply concerned about what has happened today. Someone is manipulating these events from the shadows and I'm concerned that they WANT you to get involved in this. I fear that this is all an elaborate trap. I can't shake this feeling..."

"Don't be ridiculous Berias," Sara frowned, "Ranjeel isn't clever enough to fool anyone. You know that."

"Then what about that boy?" Berias challenged, "We know nothing about him save that he is not of this world and is searching for someone who hold this _'true key'_. But Highness, what if that key was the Demon King? After all, he alone was chosen to defeat the Originators from what the other three said today. His destiny was predetermined by the Great One, however, I have begun to wonder if there is something more to His Highness and what happened today deepens this belief. There is something special about King Yuri. Something that draws other to him-" his eyes softened, "-something about him that changes everyone he meets."

Sara's eyes widened, "Berias, I had no idea you could be so sentimental," then, he looked at his protector sternly, "You've made your concerns clear but I have to tell them what I saw. I-" Sara turned away, "-that day, I awoke something inside of Yuri. After his power returned to him from the Divine Sword, little by little that sleeping part of him has awakened...and changed him. So this has everything to do with me, Berias. Because I was the final trigger needed to release that part of Yuri, to awaken the light still sleeping in the shadows of his heart."

* * *

When Yuri finally awoke, he felt water crashing on his cheeks and heard the sound of waves lapping against the shore. But his whole body felt numb, paralyzed, as Yuri lay there staring idly at the blurred form approaching him. Dressed entirely in black that seemed to stand out strangely against his twilit surroundings...

_A black coat...? _Yuri blinked slowly, his vision darkening again. _No...I can't...keep my eyes open. _Then, just as Yuri's world spiraled into darkness, he could have sworn that he knew that face hidden behind the hood looming above him.

But was this a dream...?

Or was it real...?

Just that brief glimpse of that place, the taste of salt, and the scent of freshly cut grass in the air, it all seemed so familiar. Yuri just couldn't help but feel nostalgic about that place, like he had been there before. But how could that be? If this was really an entirely world, a world that wasn't Earth or the Great Demon Kingdom, then how could Yuri have been there before...?

* * *

Back in Yuri's world, the same hooded figure stood balanced on the tip of the highest tower in Ranjeel's castle, staring at the sunset as darkness swept over everything, reminding him of that night long ago. But more importantly, his attention was focused on utilizing the authority of Big Shimaron to obtain his target. And so he thought back on his first encounter with the foolish King with an amused smile...

"_So you're telling me that if I help you locate this _'Jurai'_-" Ranjeel frowned, "-that you will give me command of your so called _'forces'_ to march on the Great Demon Kingdom?"_

"_That's correct. However, there is one more thing that we'll need first," the cloaked figure stated, "As I understand it, there is a ceremony taking place there in the Great Demon Kingdom that will reveal the identities of all four keys correct?"_

_Ranjeel raised an eyebrow, "Yes. But what does that have to do with-"_

"_As I just explained, I am not of this world-" the boy explained sharply, "-and in order for me to summon them, my forces, I must open a certain passageway that will only appear under the right conditions. Now, one of these people holds the _'true key'_ a special power hidden deep within the innermost depths of their hearts. A key with a duel purpose that will not only unlock that secret, but that will restore an ancient power to this world from the day of its birth. Which means, that I need those four alive to deduce which one of them harbors this special key. You may do as you will with them afterwords. At least, the other three of them that is. I will need the one who wields the true key for my own plans as soon as I locate Jurai."_

"_And what pray tell, are these PLANS?" Ranjeel challenged angrily, "I warn you, I've been betrayed before and I won't stand for it again. If I wasn't curious about the power you claim to possess then I would have had you killed on the spot when you appeared in my throne room through that portal of darkness."_

_The boy chuckled, "I doubt you could have even touched me. But rest assured, I always keep my word. Even to a frail-hearted fool such as yourself. That's something that a friend taught me..."_

"_Hmph, why do you care so much about this person you claim to be searching for? From what I can tell, he abandoned you. So, is this about revenge...?" Ranjeel asked, ignoring the rudeness of his guest until he heard the whole story._

"_No," the boy said sharply, "My friend did not abandon me. He was stolen from me and hidden away from my sight long ago; until now. So when I finally sensed his presence for the first time after so long apart, I knew that the time had finally come to forsake that broken world and begin this journey. All for the sake of a promise that I intend to keep, no matter what the sacrifice. I wouldn't expect you to understand, seeing as you have no friends."_

"_Silence!" Ranjeel growled, "I do not need _'friends'_ all I need is the power to finally crush the Demon Tribe once and for all!"_

"_And what then?" he challenged Ranjeel, "If you do obtain absolute control of the world, will that satisfy your desire for power? Wouldn't you like to extend your reach to other worlds as well and create a vast empire? With my forces at your disposal, you could easily do so. You could even take command of the other world that I've heard already connects to this one. The world they call...Earth..."_


	7. Chapter 6: The Keyblade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 6: The Keyblade...

_Long ago, champions of the light and the dark_

_Once tore the worlds asunder, and locked them in an undecided conflict._

_Many hearts were sacrificed; and even more, betrayed._

_Each heart told its own story, reflected by their blade of keys,_

_But only one Key, one heart, surpassed them all..._

* * *

Even though Murata said that he was going alone to the tomb, the others insisted on going to hear what Ulrike had to say. All of them except for Adelbert, who had already left after telling them what he knew about the person in the black coat to gather more information and gather his own men to help.

In the meantime, Sara had finally regained consciousness and had also asked to accompany them as he had something important to tell them. At first, Shori thought that the young King meant the last words his younger brother had said before disappearing, but during the ride over to the tomb, he learned that there was something else as well...

"After Yuri mentioned that he had only started to feel strange after the incident with the Divine Sword I began to suspect that I might have had something to do with what he's been experiencing-" Sara explained simply, "-It appears that I may or may not have inadvertently awakened something hidden inside of Yuri because of how deeply I drove my powers into him back on my ship. Then, combined with the fact that I also took his power into the Divine Sword, leaving his spirit exposed to this secret part of himself, it slipped back into his heart before those powers returned to him."

Shori's eyes widened for a moment before he glared at both Murata and Sara with equal amounts of anger and frustration and said, "Between the two of you messing with my brothers life, its no wonder he has all these problems!" Jumping up from his seat, he jabbed a finger at Sara and growled, "Do you have any idea how hurt Yuri felt after you betrayed him? I know my brother. And even when I heard that Conrad betrayed him for a time and joined Big Shimaron, that still wasn't enough to deter him. Even when the Great Wiseman here-" he gestured briefly at Murata, "-helped the Great One possess Yuri and pushed him into the darkness, even THAT wasn't enough to make Yuri lose faith in his friend. But when YOU betrayed him, he was completely shaken!"

"Please, sit down," Murata instructed, "You're shaking the carriage."

Shori did drop back down to his seat but continued to glare at Sara and continued more quietly, "All of these people are very important to Yuri. That's one thing about him that I can't seem to get him to understand, he trusts others too easily and lets them into his heart where they can hurt him. He's too kind for his own good and other people-people like YOU-always take advantage of that..." Shori sighed heavily and let his rage subside a little as he added a bit more kindly, "Look. None of us are prefect, and I know you have had your share of issues, but you have to know just how deeply you hurt Yuri. I'm convinced though that no matter how much he might smile and say he's alright, Yuri is still hurting inside. Yuri hates to admit when he's hurt and makes light of it so that the rest of us don't worry. Not that he's very good at hiding anything. And despite all that, despite how much his heart ached when you did that to him, he forgave you and decided to give you another chance. He always forgives the people he cares about no matter what they do-myself included-and always looks for the good in people. Even in people like that Ranjeel guy from Big Shimaron..."

"Lord Shori, I..." Sara began when-

"I saw that you were trying to save him during the ceremony-" Shori said simply,"-but whether or not that was because you wanted to save him or go away to that world and get a chance alone with him, I don't know. All I know is that Yuri still sees some good in you and cares about you very much. So for his sake, I'll give you a chance to prove him right. But I'll be watching you."

"Oooh, scary," Murata grinned, trying to lighten the mood, "I've never heard you preach to anyone that seriously before. You didn't even do that to me. So I'm guessing that maybe things have gotten a bit better between us? Big-brother-of-my-friend?" he winked.

Shaking his head with a light chuckle Shori retorted, "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't trust either of you when it comes to keeping secrets and lying to my brother and everyone else as you see fit. But at least you have an excuse, O Great Wiseman. You only betrayed Yuri to trick the Great One into thinking he had won and to possess Yuri so that Yuri could defeat him from within the confines of his own heart. If Yuri hadn't beaten him, everyone here would have been consumed by the Originators and they would have invaded Earth as well. While King Saralegui only did so to use Yuri as a weapon..."

* * *

"Look, he's waking up! He's not dead!" a young boy's voice said cheerfully.

Then, a little girls voice giggled too,"He sure has funny cloths. Where do you think he came from...?"

A second boy shrugged, obviously not all that interested as he said simply, "I've seen weirder..."

Without warning, Yuri's eyes snapped open and he lurched forward, startling the three who were hovering over him as he winced, "Ugh, where...am I?"

"We're in my house," one of them replied simply, "We found you outside the gate into town after a bright light came out of the sky last night. So who're you? Obviously your not a ghost because ghosts don't pass out. Besides, you seem solid enough since I had to carry you inside."

Carefully Yuri replied, blinking to try and clear his vision , "My name is Yuri, Yuri Shibuya." then Yuri looked at his three rescuers curiously...

The eldest boy, the one he was speaking to, looked to be around his own age. Or at least in his early twenties. His hair was a rich auburn that matched his brown eyes; while his skin was richly tanned hue and he had a scar on his left jawline consisting of a long white line that ran from his cheekbone down along his chin.

As for the other two, Yuri was shocked to find that the little girl had stark white hair and yellow eyes, making her look like a cat.

"I'm Cole," the girl said happily, "And this is my little brother Tarin," she smiled, hugging the little white-haired boy next to her with the same matching yellow eyes.

"My name is Levant," the oldest boy said simply before he asked, kneeling next to Yuri and asking seriously, "Now, where did you come from Yuri? Can you remember anything?"

"I was..." Yuri began slowly, "...we were performing a ceremony, and I asked my friend Sara to come up on stage. Then there was this bright light and a keyhole-shaped marking in the sky above us and I heard that voice again from my dreams but-" he hissed in pain and clutch his head again, wincing as he told them, "-I can't remember anything after that."

Levant sighed and stood up, "Well in any event, you're awake now so I suppose you better eat something. I just hope that the Imperial Guard doesn't investigate that light you appeared in. I'm not going to let Cole and Tarin get involved with another Out-Worlder if that's what you turn out to be."

"_'Out-Worlder'_?" Yuri asked, glancing up at him, "What's that?"

Levant snorted, "It's just what it sounds like dummy, someone from the outside world. Although I never thought that I would meet another one. Yet somehow..." his voice softened and a smile touched his lips, "...your presence feels almost just like him. So maybe this is destiny that I would meet another one..."

"Oh!" Cole exclaimed excitedly, "You mean the boy with the big key sword that you liked?"

Flustered, Levant said, "N-no! I never said I liked him. I only said that he was a good fighter!"

_Key sword...? _Yuri thought lazily, watching the two argue playfully, _No, that doesn't sound right. Doesn't she mean a...a..._

"Actually, I think you better get some more rest-" Levant said suddenly with mild concern, interrupting Yuri's thoughts, "-You still look a bit pale so I'll go grab some medicine to help with your headache and a glass of water for you. So you two stay here and watch him, ok?"

Tarin saluted like a soldier and grinned broadly, "Yes sir!" then he turned around to face Yuri, sat cross legged on the floor, and stared at Yuri intently. Obviously trying to please Levant by being a good little watcher.

* * *

"Wow, thanks," Yuri blinked in amazement after taking the medicine Levant offered him, "I feel better already."

Levant nodded, pulling up a chair from the table off to the side and turning it around so that he could rest his arms on the back of it as he looked at Yuri as intently as Tarin had. For a long moment, Levant just watched Yuri, who was growing steadily more uneasy at being stared at like this. Was there something on his face? Or maybe there was something in the worlds culture revolving around his black coloring too? Now THAT would be crazy.

Finally, after Cole and Tarin left the room to go play outside, Levant grew serious again and asked, "So Yuri, what was this ceremony for? I could tell the moment I saw you that you're a magic user. So what exactly were you doing before you ended up here? Were you casting a spell that went wrong...?"

Yuri shook his head, "No, we weren't doing anything like that. At least, we weren't going to until I finished my speech..." then, he added, "...speaking of speeches-wow, try to say that ten times fast-how come you can understand me? I mean, if this really is another world besides mine then the language would be different right?"

Levant shrugged, "The worlds and the magics that govern them are a mysterious thing Yuri. Who knows, perhaps the magic of this world decided to unlock the language for you. Either that or someone else could have cast a spell on you that allows you to automatically translate them. Or, it might just be a skill you always had that has only manifested now. There's a number of possibilities. Each one more unlikely then the next."

Yuri chuckled, "I appreciate the straightforward answer Levant," then he stared down at his hands and added more quietly, "Still, I don't know what's been happening to me lately. What is it that brought me here? And what am I supposed to do now? Is there someone I need to meet here? And...is it you?"

"I highly doubt that its me..." Levant said, standing up and pushing the chair aside. Yuri shrank back a little as Levant hovered over him, with one arm on each side of his head against the back of the sofa and said dangerously, "You seem like a good kid, but I warn you, if you're here for Cole or Tarin then I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I'm forced to kill you. I've protected them for this long and I'm not going to have a stranger putting them in harms way. I'll help you if you're not, but right now I have to know if you were sent here as a trap in order to find them. So tell me, right here and now, where you came from and why you are here. And I'll know if you're lying..."

Yuri's heart began to race because he knew that Levant was completely serious. And if he did decide to kill him, there was nothing Yuri could do about it. He had no idea if his powers would work here, let alone if he could trigger them quickly enough to save himself from Levant.

In fact, Yuri was so scared that tears began to stream down his face and startled Levant. The tears were slow at first but then the shock of everything that happened suddenly came crashing down on Yuri and he began to sob convulsively.

"I don't know why I'm here!" Yuri sobbed, "I just...I was just trying to finally put that day behind me and finally find the peace we've been fighting for. I'm the twenty-seventh Demon King of the Great Demon Kingdom who defeated the Originators and saved the world. But I'm also an ordinary High School student from Earth who likes baseball and has never had a girlfriend. I'm engaged to guy named Wolfram, whom I proposed to by accident and later dueled with. I'm the Godson of Conrad Weller and I used to be a woman named Julia in my previous life and I...and I..."

Yuri tried to continue but the knot in his throat became too tight at that point and he was unable to say anything else. All Yuri could do was cry until he was too tired to and stared at the floor, shaking like a leaf because he was still scared out of his mind that he was about to be murdered by some stranger he hardly even knew.

Levant waited patiently for Yuri to stop sniffling before he nodded in approval and said, "I have no idea what half of that stuff even meant, but it's clear to me that you are not my enemy. I'm sorry I scared you. I just had to be certain..." then he sat down beside Yuri and wrapped his arms around him, whispering, "I can tell that you still have some unshed tears left. You'll feel better if you just let them all out. Let it all out until nothing is left. Then I promise I'll help you find out the reason you were brought here. So just let go Yuri, let go and open your heart to release all this uncertainly. Only then, will you be able to focus on getting back to those people you seem to care so much about..."

And with that, Yuri began to cry again more strongly then before.

It wasn't until that moment that Yuri realized that there were so many tears bottled up inside. He had been through so many scary things and only one other time had he ever cried out of fear. And that was the first time he encountered one of the Forbidden Boxes.

Most of the time, Yuri had transformed himself into the Demon King and lost his memories of events that took place during the time he was in that form. Therefore, most of the frightening things in his life- at least towards the beginning of his journey-he had no memory of. But when he faced the Originators inside of his own heart, Yuri had done so without that power. And afterwords, little by little Yuri started gaining a little more control of himself during that state and even remember more of what he did...

Both the good, and the bad...

Still, Yuri had gone through just as much hardship without becoming the Demon King that were still fresh and raw in his mind. Just as Murata said to the others, there were hidden wounds inside of Yuri that even he himself hadn't acknowledged. Unexpressed fears that had only now, after it was all over, came crashing down on him when Yuri realized how close he had been all those times to death.

So all Yuri could do was cry convulsively and unrestrained in the arms of a stranger in another world. A world away from his friends, where the only one who could save him this time, was himself.

He had to become stronger now. Otherwise, Yuri was afraid he would never make it back alive...

* * *

About an hour later, after Yuri woke up after their little heart to heart chat, Levant explained to Yuri that although he was willing to help him, he wasn't going to give him free room and board. Yuri was going to have to earn it.

But given Levant's character, Yuri had kinda been expecting it.

"You don't have any money yet right? So I'll tell you what, since I can't have you wandering around town yet looking for a job when you don't know anything about this world, I'll give you some tasks to do out in the woods outside of town. And in exchange I can give you some money to start out with and let you stay here for the time being until you can afford your own place," Levant said simply, glancing him over, "I guess I better get you some new cloths too. You do sorta stick out."

Yuri laughed nervously and agreed, "Yeah, I guess do," then, he looked out at Cole and Tarin playing in the yard outside.

There was a large tree that grew in the center that expanded nearly over the entire house like a veil, hiding the house from view to the rest of town below. Then the yard itself was full of training gear such as wooden dummies with large slash marks scarring the wood, regular wooden swords and shields, and what looked like a small homemade smithy of to the side of the yard for fixing his tools and armor.

Seeing all this, Yuri dared to ask, "So, what's with all the training stuff Levant? Are you some sort of swordsman or trainer?"

Levant shook his head, "No, but my father was," he folded his arms across the windowsill and watched those two playing amidst the mess outside with an affectionate smile on his face, "Not that it matters, because he died a long time ago during the Great War when the Imperial Army invaded our country."

"I'm sorry," Yuri said in a small voice, "I didn't know."

He shrugged, "It's fine. But I've been fighting back against them in any way I can without risking exposing these two. They're the only family I have left..."

"So, I'm guessing that you're not blood related," Yuri observed, making Levant look at him sharply. Avoiding his gaze, Yuri continued, "I have an adopted daughter back home. Her name is Gretta. So I kinda know what you mean about wanting to do whatever it takes to protect them. I think about everyone in the Great Demon Kingdom that way."

Levant looked at him curiously and said, "Ah, that's right. I forgot that you said you were a King in your world. Heh, you don't act like one at all."

Yuri shrugged, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Well that's fine by me," Levant smirked playfully, "That means I can boss you around as much as I want."

"Listen, Levant," Yuri began, suddenly becoming serious again, "Before you go through all that trouble, I want to try something now that I'm feeling better. I want to see if I can get back home using my powers. But if I can't then...I may need your help after all..."

Levant nodded, "Fair enough. So what's your plan Yuri?"

"I-" Yuri began unsurely when-

"LEVANT! HELP!" Cole cried, rushing into the house, "Those black things are back and they're taking Tarin!"

Without another word, Levant snatched his sword from the table and rushed outside. Yuri followed after him once Cole was safely back in her room upstairs.

* * *

The instant they stepped outside, Yuri didn't even have time to muster a startled cry when a black shape shot past him with a swipe of its claws. Shredding the sleeve on his left arm and grazing his skin as it passed. He spun to see where it went when more of them appeared, half concealed by the canopy above them that cast the house in a nearly constant darkness...

When he finally did get a good look at one of the black creatures, Yuri realized that it had some of the same traits as the creature's from one from his dreams. They had those same beady yellow eyes that shown with the glow of a hunter's, and bodies covered in smooth, pitch black skin. Although the movements of these smaller ones seemed far more twitchy and restless than that larger ones had been. Their zig-zag shaped antenna's jerked in his direction as they slowly closed in all around Yuri...ready to strike at their defenseless victim.

Without Morgif at his side, Yuri would be helpless unless he could call upon his powers. However, what about that new strength the voice promised? What did he have to do for that power to awaken?

All Yuri knew was that he was now surrounded by monsters that also felt eerily familiar. Not only from his dream, but because of the darkness he sensed, the miasma-like scent that curled off their bodies like a sickeningly sweet perfume. Trying to pull you into the same darkness that these creatures were made of or to make your heart quiver in fear. A scent that they themselves were attracted to.

But when he saw Tarin being carried off, Yuri realized that what he felt right now wasn't fear anymore. No, this was something else entirely. At first, Yuri had been shocked at the attack, but he soon began feeling a new emotion swelling inside of him. A courage that didn't entirely seem like his own, but was more like someone once again lending him their strength of heart and giving him a firm resolve.

That's when, once more, Yuri heard another voice as a light erupted between his finger tips, molding into a weapon as it said to him, _With your hand in mine, our hearts intertwined, let us join forthwith to banish the dark..._


	8. Chapter 7: Resonating Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.

**Note: **Thank you 'Liquid Twilight' for your reviews. Really, they make this story seem worth the trouble of the rewrite. It's just, Jurai was such a cool OC that I didn't want to give up on him so I remade this story. Too bad you never got to read the original. Still, thank you so much for the reviews. Oh, and before I forget, if you'd like to see some artwork that contains what Jurai actually looks like (since I haven't described his appearance much yet in the story thus far) check out my 'Begotten Hearts Trailer' on YouTube. You'll knows its me because the account has the same name as this one. Please, let me know what you think! Although, to be honest, some of the story at the very end of the trailer might not be included in this story. But we'll see. And enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 7: Resonating Hearts

_The mightiest of strength hails from the pure in heart._

_Strength of heart is not meant for the strong of will, but for the weak;_

_And only by sharing that strength will the weak become strong._

_But sometimes, it is the weakest heart that harolds the most precious light of all._

_A light to be nurtured, a light to be cherished, _

_For it is a light that shines forever on, even in the most fathomless darkness._

_No matter how small it is, that light holds the greatest strength of all..._

_The strength to love both the weak and the strong, _

_No matter if they belong to the light..._

_Or to the darkness..._

* * *

"So please tell us," Conrad asked urgently, "Can you sense Yuri's presence at all Ulrike?"

Ulrike nodded, "I can, but only just. He has been taken to a world at the very edge of where my powers can touch. But not even the combined powers of myself and the Great one could send any of you there, which is what I know you are looking to ask. It is simply too far."

They all sighed, obviously sorry to hear that.

Therefore, after glancing at their worried faces, Sara asked boldly, "Then what about that other power you sensed? The one that pulled Yuri into this other world? Can you tell where it came from? I've heard from His Eminence that you felt it actually came from someone else lending their power to Yuri, is that true?"

Startled by the observation, Ulrike answered, "That's correct Your Highness. In fact, I meant to tell all of you, the source of that power has just arrived in our world. Someone else has come here that isn't from Earth."

"Are you serious?" Wolfram and Shori both exclaimed hopefully, "Where?"

Turning back to her crystal, Ulrike closed her eyes and once again sought the source of the light that she had sensed blaze across it just before Yuri disappeared. And much like the first time, when her power touched it, the orb flashed white hot for a moment; forcing her to step back.

"Ah! What's that light...?" Conrad asked, pulling Shori back behind him protectively.

Removing her hands, Ulrike stated, "That has happened every time I have tried to discern their exact location. Its as though they are trying to hide from me. Or better yet, to hide from someone else..."

Sara smirked slightly upon hearing this and observed, "That can only mean one thing. The person that the boy in Big Shimaron is seeking has come to our world. If we can get to him first, then surely they can lead us to Yuri. Or at the very least explain what is going on."

Wolfram scowled, "How does that do us any good if Ulrike can't find out where he is?"

Sara winked slyly, "That's simple. We follow the cloaked figure straight to him. Because since he came here from another world in the first place, he already has a way to track this person. Therefore, we follow the original plan and begin our search in Big Shimaron along with that Adelbert fellow."

"That's a good point..." Wolfram agreed reluctantly, "...but I still don't like the fact that everyone you've sent after him has disappeared. What if the same happens to us? How will THAT help Yuri?"

"We don't know that they're actually being killed," Murata offered, "It could be that they have also been forced into another world to get them out of the way. Think about it. Most of those who have vanished are enemies of King Ranjeel's right? But they can't prove he killed them because their bodies were never found. And this hooded guy is trying to get into Ranjeel's good graces to use his resources to search the entire planet for whomever Ulrike is sensing. Plus he is already from another world and was able to cross over into ours. So is it that unthinkable that he could send others away? Who knows, he might have been the reason Yuri was sent away."

"What makes you think that?" Conrad asked.

"Because," Murata replied, "Shibuya is Ranjeel's biggest obstacle in world domination, but he obviously can't do much without the support he used to have when he first tried to invade the Great Demon Kingdom. So once again, he's acting from the shadows. Using another person whom he can later cast the blame on for all of it."

"That makes sense," Sara agreed, "Since Yuri _'disappeared,'_ no one can pin the blame on Ranjeel because none of his men or associates were directly involved. Just like how he used the White Crows. Only this time, he's keeping them a complete secret from his councilors and other subjects in order to retain what little control he still has as King," he sneered, "Not that they don't already suspect him because of the proximity of that mysterious figure always lurking around him."

"So then, it's back to square one isn't it?" Shori sighed heavily, "I was hoping we'd have a better idea than chasing shadows in order to bring Yu-chan back home."

"Ah, but shadows chase the light Lord Shori," Sara said simply, "And the deeper the darkness, the brighter the light which is casting that shadow. That is what I believe. If we but follow the darkness, the light Yuri gives off will be simple to find."

* * *

_Another dream? _Yuri asked lazily as he found himself right in the middle of that same dream where he first saw creatures like this...

It was a dream about a battle between Jurai and one of these strange black monsters. But he wasn't alone. There was someone with him during this confrontation. The same person who he has seen Jurai speaking to before on the beach...

The creature he and his companion were fighting was a huge muscular being that was blacker than pitch-almost more like a being made of the complete absence of light-with a large heart-shaped gap where its belly should have been, along with tiny barbed wings on its broad shoulders. Then the head of this terrible monster was covered with writhing black tendrils that swirled about its face. And its eyes were a pair of large glowing yellow orbs that peered down at them coldly, deciding which to attack first...

"Jurai! Attack now while I have it distracted!" the other boy shouted, slashing wildly at the creature's massive hand with a strange duel-bladed weapon, drawing its attention towards himself.

And then, similar to the storm clouds that appeared over the tomb when the Originators appeared, the clouds above them darkened and gathering into an ominous swirling mass. Black bolts of lightening lashed across the sky and crackled menacingly all around them, pulling more and more bits of land into the darkness...

Just like in his last dream, Yuri's body moved effortlessly from stance to stance as they fought the beast before he finally noticed the peculiar weapon in his hands; a large key-shaped weapon that glowed warmly in his hands with an inner light.

The length of the weapon appeared to look like a normal sword until it curved into three distinct prongs, cut into a basic crown-shape. Then around the blade, a white serpent coiled along its length and the tail of the snake formed a guard around the hilt of the weapon...

The same white serpent that nestled inside Julia's pendent.

Yuri also noticed the water-like sheen that glistened off the metal as if it were alive somehow, full of an innermost light that longed to burst forth and enter battle to protect what was most dear to Jurai. And finally, at the very end of the weapon hung a short chain that ended with what looked like an exact replica of Julia's pendant. Only this one was a cerulean blue color instead of sky blue like his was.

Was this weapon a sword though...? Or was it some sort of key? Yuri couldn't tell, maybe it was both. And like this memory, it felt so familiar to Yuri, so right as he held it firmly between his hands.

Before Yuri could think more about it, he felt his body rush towards the large black creature. With his weapon poised at above his head in a wide arch, Jurai leapt into the air with a wild cry. The impact of his weapon against the sheer mass of muscles that the creature nearly stopped his attack dead on, but with another savage cry he and his friend shouted together and cleaved the monster in two.

Then, he woke up...

* * *

"Yuri! Snap out of it and get out of here!" Levant shouted, ignoring the fact that somehow Yuri has acquired a weapon just like Jurai's.

Yuri blinked dizzily, staggering back a few steps before he noticed the odd weight in his right hand. His eyes widened as he lifted the weapon to eye level and realized it was the same weapon from his dream! Only, this one was different. More personal to Yuri's power...

Unlike the weapon from his dream, instead of a white snake coiled around the blade, it was a water dragon. Also, the blade itself was an electric blue that sparked with an inner lightning that crackled slightly at the tip of the blade. The basic shape was the same but the overall appearance of the weapon reflected the first time Yuri ever used magic; and the keychain was a water dragon coiled around a clear crystal that shimmered like the reflection of water.

Once he saw it, Yuri heard a word resounding in his heart and mind. A single word that said exactly what he was holding and what Yuri had become...

What he held, was a Keyblade...

And what it had become, was the true Key; a Keyblade Bearer...

Gritting his teeth, Yuri poised the Keyblade in front of him, just like Conrad had taught him, and he slashed at one of the creatures just as it attacked him. It disappeared in a puff of black smoke after only one stroke, but the next few took several hist before Yuri was able to defeat them and clear a path to Levant.

Really, Yuri was kinda surprised at how good he was at this. It came to him so naturally, but maybe that was only because Conrad was such a good teacher and he wasn't fighting other people. Still, some of the more complex motions Yuri performed seemed guided somehow. Not that Yuri minded, he could use all the help he could get.

Watching Yuri advancing quickly towards him as he cornered the creature's trying to drag Tarin away into a black portal just behind the tree, Levant quickened his pace so as to put an end to this before Yuri got hurt. It didn't matter if Yuri had a weapon if he couldn't use it properly. Swinging it around randomly like that would only make it as useless as a club in inexperienced hands. However, Levant knew from his prior experience with that key-shaped weapon that it only obeyed one master. And he couldn't take it from Yuri to protect him...

As he feared, once those creatures caught scent of Yuri's true potential and sight of the Keyblade, they began to gravitate around him, abandoning their previous target on the ground. Noticing that change, Yuri called over to Levant, "Hurry and get Tarin to safety, I'll lure them away."

Nodding, Levant picked Tarin's small body up in one arm like a rag doll and ran towards the house to get Cole as well. He knew not to argue. Because only those with strong hearts could have obtained that legendary weapon. At least, that was what the last Out-Worlder had told him. And also, Yuri's weapon was the only thing that could ensure that these creatures would not return once they knew that a wielder of the Keyblade, a bearer of the light, was guarding this place.

Once Levant and Tarin were in the house, Yuri bolted for the woods behind the house. Determined to lure these things as far away from them as possible. And it shocked Yuri how light he felt; he wasn't stumbling or tripping over roots or anything. Even more shocking was the thrill Yuri felt while fighting those creatures, as though fighting them actually meant something, like he was doing some real good by defeating them.

_I have to protect them, _Yuri thought as he kept running, _It's all I can do just to do this for them. I've always had to rely on powers I don't understand. But somehow, holding this weapon, this 'Keyblade' makes me feel like there's something I can do with my own power. Not the power I was given by someone else before I was born. This is a power that I've earned for myself. And I intend to use it to protect what I cherish the most..._

* * *

Once everything was settled as far as security for the Great Demon Kingdom went, Conrad, Shori, Gwendal, Wolfram, Murata, Berias, and Sara all departed for Caloria. Where they would meet up with Lady Flynn and Adelbert to begin their search for the cloaked man.

Gunter had stayed behind, not only to take charge, but to also continue the search for anything documenting a keyhole-shaped marking that led to another world in their absence.

They had received several reports saying that the cloaked figure had been seen poking around the border between Small Shimaron and Caloria, asking around about the history of Caloria in general and the Wincott family. Which was already highly suspicious.

Most people were smart enough to avoid him, but others apparently had not been so smart. Although, from the reports, the only ones who vanished this time were a group of bandits who had tried to steal from him. And now, no trace was left of these men anywhere. But, they still weren't sure if they had been killed or not.

Still, at least now they knew where to start their search instead of aimlessly wandering the country for this mysterious figure. However, what they were going to do when they DID find him had yet to be decided.

First of all, since this man apparently seemed very interested in the Wincott family, it seemed reasonable to ask Lady Flynn if they had uncovered anything unusual lately in the castle. Something that this person would be interested it...

"No, I can't think of anything like that," Lady Flynn answered, sipping her tea, "Well, nothing except for this old diary that Baker found stashed away in the old music room inside the piano bench. But its locked. We can't open it."

"Then why don't you break it open?" Adelbert suggested, "If it's as old as you said it is then the lock should break easily."

Seeing the look on Lady Flynn's face, Sara realized, "It's enchanted isn't it? That's why it won't open."

Lady Flynn nodded, "That's right. But I doubt it has anything to do with what that young man is after. He is looking for this _'true key'_ after all isn't he? Besides, that diary doesn't belong to a member of the Wincott family. The name on the spine said it belongs to someone named _'Jurai.' _And I for one found no record of a Jurai Von Wincott anywhere. If there was such a person, there would be records of them in the Great Demon Kingdom, not here."

Gwendal agreed, "I too have never heard of such a person, but given everything that has happened recently, I wouldn't rule anything out just yet..." then, he turned to Adelbert and asked, "...So, Adelbert, are your men ready to search the forest for this young man? I would have brought our troops as well but I didn't want them to catch Ranjeel's attention. That's why I thought it would be wise for us to work as a group."

"I have also left my troops at home," Sara added, "Although it's reasonable for my own men to be there given the proximity of the border between our countries, King Ranjeel will be watching my actions closely now that I am officially allied with the Great Demon Kingdom. I can't risk starting a War. Therefore, I'm afraid that all I can do is lend you Berias's services since he knows those woods far better then anyone in Caloria. I will remain here with Lady Flynn to stratigize our next move should this search fail."

Adelbert nodded, "That's fine by me. I'm ready to go right now; I just need to know who's going with me."

"I'm going," Shori said firmly, "I can't just sit here while my brother is who knows where and the cause of it all is out there plotting his next move. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get Yuri home."

"I'm going as well,"Conrad said, stepping forward.

"Me too," Wolfram huffed.

Gwendal sighed, "I'll stay here with His Eminence and King Saralegui to investigate the castle for anything that might be of interest to this man. Surely it's no coincidence that Yuri was taken right after he announced his ties to the Wincott family because of his role as a key. There has to be a connection..."

"Whatever," Adelbert shrugged, "Lets hurry and get going before nightfall. I hear that more people have been vanishing lately, especially at night. And given our current track record of disappearances, its better to be safe then sorry. Because after this...I'm not sure how we'll ever find out where the blazes the kid went."


	9. Chapter 8: Derived from the Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 8: Derived from the Darkness

_Promises long since broken;_

_Memories torn asunder, fragmented, and lost;_

_And a sadness that we cannot escape._

_By following the scattered links of memory,_

_We'll go to a place only visited in our dreams._

_And there, we'll be together,_

_In the place our journey began..._

* * *

After leaving Murata, Sara, and Gwendal in Lady Flynn's castle, Conrad, Berias, Shori, Wolfram and the rest of them began searching the forest; along with Adelbert and his usual crew. Consisting of the same three that had helped them when they had gone to rescue Shori after the White Crows kidnapped him. Velma, Keenan, and one other whose name escaped Shori at the moment...

Meanwhile, they had just entered the area where Velma said she had sensed some sort of spacial distortion which they believed might have been caused by their second visitor from another world. However, when the eight of them arrived, there was no sign that anything had happened there. Not the slightest trace of magic anywhere.

"I was certain that it was right around here," Velma explained, "This is where I first sensed that odd presence, but, now it's just gone. That's very strange don't you think Adelbert...? For it to just vanish like that?"

"Well, we're dealing with strange men from another world so I wouldn't doubt that they're covering their tracks from people like us with unfamiliar magic. Especially given the fact that they were able to prevent even Lady Ulrike, the high priestess from the Tomb of the Great One, from discovering their location," Adelbert chuckled.

"Well, if magic won't work to track them, are there any footprints we can follow?" Shori asked, as if it was an obvious alternative.

"We thought of that, but after following the tracks it appears that whoever was making them sensed us following and doubled back to confuse us. I'm afraid I'm not as good at tracking that way so Keenan is still on the trail as we speak," Velma replied, "I'm better at sensing Esoteric skills and traces of Demon powers. This power is nothing like either of those."

Conrad knelt and took a look at the tracks she had pointed out and after a moment he said, "The trail is still pretty fresh so we should follow after Keenan before it gets too dark."

"Why? You scared of the dark or something?" Shori joked halfheartedly, trying to lighten the mood.

"No," Conrad smiled briefly at Shori before stating seriously, "But after hearing the details about the disappearances from Berias-" he nodded up at him, "-most of the disappearances have occurred mainly at night. Some of them have taken place around the border here as well so I thought it best for us to return to the others before we run into trouble."

"We had better hurry then," Berias observed, looking at the position of the sun, "It's already getting very late."

"So does that mean we're going to follow the tracks?" Wolfram asked.

"That's right," Adelbert replied, "Now, let's get moving alre-" he began when-

"LOOK OUT!" they heard someone shout suddenly in the distance.

Soon after, there was a large crash and a terrible roar that tore through the night. Therefore, after exchanging silent nods with one another, all of them took off in the direction of the sound. Unsure of what they were going to find...

At first, Shori were sure that once they reached the source of the sound, they would find Keenan. Since this was the trail he was supposed to be following. He thought that maybe he was being attacked by a creature created from Esoteric power just like those things that Janis summoned that time he and Alazon came to capture Yuri.

Instead, what they actually found was quite the opposite.

Perhaps, even something far worse...

* * *

As it turned out, Keenan WAS there, but he had been knocked out and lay sprawled on the ground against the upturned roots of a fallen tree. Or rather, a tree that had been torn from the earth with tremendous force. Meanwhile, a huge black creature loomed above him and another boy-who was standing protectively in front of his unconscious form-stood glaring up at the dark creature before him...

It looked like a large armored hound that was about half the size of a dragon with a grotesque looking emblem stretched along its spine and shoulders of a pitch black heart with the read outline of crossed thorns and a three pronged tip at the end of it. The beast had large, lidless, glowing yellow eyes that gazed hungrily down at the pair of them. Snarling at them with its sharp ivory fangs that blazed white like silver moonlight slicing through the darkness. And lastly, random plates of armor that glittered razor sharp like jagged shards of amethyst protruding from its leathery black skin. Lining all along the length of its whip-like tail, its legs, and the base of its chest.

At first, the boy that was protecting Keenan was hidden behind the strange feral beast. Its huge talons also kept relentlessly slashing at his magical barrier, driving him further and further backwards. But when the creature veered to the side to attack from another angle, Adelbert froze where he stood and stared disbelievingly at the boy. As did Conrad, who like Adelbert, was shocked at what they were seeing-

It was Jurai, the one from Yuri's dreams.

Although, none of them were aware of this yet. So what had actually shocked them was his vivid resemblance to Julia. At least, to those in their party that had known her...

His hair was a short, shaggy, sky blue that naturally framed his youthful face, with a streak of jet black hair over by his left cheek instead of white like Julia's had been. Which at first they thought it only LOOKED black in the near pitch darkness. But his eyes were definitely a stunning blue-black, just like Yuri's were, that glittered dangerously up at his foe in open defiance.

In fact, Jurai appeared to be around the same height and build as Yuri that if it wasn't for his hair and clothing, Adelbert might have thought it WAS Yuri because they felt the same. Or, more likely, someone who looked disarmingly similar to his beloved Julia if she had been a boy. Given the fact that his hair was the same soft blue as hers had always been.

The cloths Jurai was wearing slightly reminded Adelbert of Gunter Von Christ's uniform, since it was cut off at the shoulders with a black shirt underneath the white uniform. However, the rest of it appeared more like Yuri's clothing but with inverted coloring. It was white with a collar that was lined with black cloth which was decorated with an 'X' shape across the neck, where one end of the X on the right elongated and crossed over before running down the length of the shirt and parting into an upside-down V at the bottom. His belt was adorned with a large jewel-similar to the one Yuri had worn at the ceremony-but with an X shaped buckle underneath it. And lastly, his pants hugged his thighs until parting at the knees into bell-bottoms with a thin belt wrapped across the knees, separating the two different types of cloth.

Lastly of course, their gaze finally fell upon the strange weapon in his hands that was shaped like a giant sword-like key. A Keyblade.

In fact, it was the same one that Yuri had seen Jurai wielding in his dreams, the one with the white serpent reflecting the Wincott family emblem coiled around the blade. Adorned with an almost exact replica of Julia's pendent hanging from the keychain which hung from the weapons guard.

It shimmered only faintly at the moment, but there was an unmistakable power emanating from the weapon. A power unlike anything they had ever sensed before. And if they didn't know any better, even from a distance, that weapon almost felt as if it were aware of them.

Alive.

And somehow, oddly familiar...

Adelbert was snapped out of his reverie when the creature's head snapped around, sensing their approach the exact same instant that Jurai had, and released a deep throated snarl. Then without warning, it charged at them with another loud roar.

But Jurai was quicker still.

He air-slid in front of them and tackled Adelbert to the ground in order to get him out of the way. The two of them had managed to dodge the first attack, but when it missed its original target, Adelbert, the creature whipped its armor plated tail around, jarred Jurai's shoulder, and he went flying. Thankfully, he had seen it coming and dodged a direct hit before he managed to land on his uninjured side instead, quickly scrambling to his feet though with the Keyblade still held firmly in his hands, ready to fight.

Meanwhile, the rest of them leapt back too in order to avoid a head on collision with the black beast, readying their weapons.

It was about then that Jurai actually seemed to notice the rest of them behind Adelbert and shouted in alarm, "What are you all doing here?! Get out of here now before the Heartless-" but he was cut off when to their surprise, Berias dashed over, reached for him, and pulled him towards the rest of them. Ignoring the fact that he had jarred his dislocated shoulder, making Jurai hiss sharply in pain.

"No," Berias said firmly, "We're not going to leave you to face that creature by yourself. Besides that, you protected one of our companions so we in turn will protect you. Now hurry, we have to get you and Keenan out of here."

"That isn't going to work-" Jurai said brusquely, pulling away from Berias and leaning against a tree as he tried to catch his breath. "That's a Spectral Heartless; a tracker. It's going to keep following me no matter where I go. We have to beat it now or it will never stop hunting me. These things are relentless. I can't hide from it..."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Velma asked, supporting Keenan on her shoulders with Shori's help while Conrad, Wolfram, Adelbert, along with the help of their other comrade, kept the Heartless distracted.

Thinking fast, Jurai said, "I know one way. I just hope I still have enough magic left to do it-"

Closing his eyes, Jurai stepped away from the tree and raised the Keyblade above his head as light began to gather at the tip of the blade. A wild cry tore from his lips as the light grew stronger and Jurai charged at the Heartless, poised to strike when it turned to face him with a low rippling growl.

And as he drew closer, the Heartless cringed back from the light his weapon was producing. Vanishing with a pained howl just before the light flared out in great pillars of light, making the whole area shine as if it were the middle of the day instead of nightfall. And the force of it nearly knocked everyone over as the boy shouted, "LIGHT!"

Just as quickly as the light blazed, it slowly faded away from the Keyblade as Jurai lowered his weapon to his side, breathless and trembling from overexertion. The rush of adrenaline had given Jurai just the boost he needed to end the battle quickly with a burst of powerful magic. However, now that Jurai had used up the last of those reserves of strength, he slumped to his knees, completely worn-out and threatening to black out on them.

Concerned, Conrad and the others-once they were sure that the Spectral was really gone-created a half circle around him. Staring at him with a mixture of awe, anxiety, and wonder...

Why did this young man seem so strangely familiar to them? Was it because of the way he looked? Or was it because of something else? Something deeper within that none of them could explain?

With his heart still racing from the attack, Shori asked shakily, "Did we do it? Is that THING gone?"

Shaking his head, Jurai looked up at him tiredly and replied, "Unfortunately, no. It got away just before I unleashed my last attack. We'll see him again before too long I'm sure. Spectral Heartless are not the type to easily give up on the hunt. Especially when their target is someone like me..."

Stepping towards him, Conrad finally asked, "And tell me, who exactly ARE you...?"

Looking up at Conrad with a familiar glint in his eyes, he replied, "I'm Jurai, and..." then he paused before looking more meaningfully at him, which was so reminiscent of Conrad's first meeting with Yuri that he gasped when for a moment he could have sworn he heard Yuri's voice when Jurai asked him, "..._I'm not quite sure but have we met before?_"

Then, Jurai trailed off dizzily as he kept fighting off his drowsiness when his head sagged suddenly and he collapsed. Falling asleep right then and there; too tired to even wonder if he was among friends. Obviously Jurai was severely exhausted from being relentlessly hunted by that creature. Only then to be forced to fight it again alone when it attacked Keenan when he was still so tired.

So it was really no wonder he had collapsed.

Taking pity on Jurai, with a defeated sigh, Adelbert relinquished his travelers cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders, feeling oddly protective of him. But perhaps that was only because of how much the boy reminded him of Julia; more so than Yuri ever did...

There no mistaking his unnatural resemblance to her that Jurai had made Adelbert's heart ache almost as badly as it had that time on Von-de-via island; when he had confronted Yuri in hopes of knowing for himself whether or not he possessed Julia's soul. Clearly, Conrad felt the same for he kept staring at Jurai even as he slept.

Although at this point, Adelbert was certain that HIS thoughts were of Yuri, though Julia would always hold a special place in his heart as well. Most importantly though it appeared that they were right and this young man DID have something to do with what was going on...

But what that part was, had yet to be seen.

* * *

By the time Yuri had led the Heartless far enough away from the house, it became clear that they weren't about to give up the chase so he turned around and attacked without thinking twice about it. He attacked them only when one of the creatures lunged at him in order to keep his strength up because there were so many of them.

And it honestly shocked Yuri how tactical he was being about this fight; it was almost like someone else was guiding him. Sort of like how Morgif had shown Yuri how to make him stop raging out of control back in that coliseum on Von-de-via island.

Only this was quite different.

Yuri's life depended on that guidance since he was all alone in a strange land without Conrad or the others being able to swoop in and rescue him at the last minute. And even if he managed to become the Demon King in this world, what was to stop those things from killing him while he was unconscious? Therefore, Yuri knew full well that he had to fight them with his own strength not only to protect Cole and Tarin, but to find his way back home to his own loved ones, and that the Keyblade was the only hope Yuri had to survive long enough to do that because he couldn't afford to black out.

It wasn't long before, to his surprise, Yuri had defeated the Heartless and stood standing there in amazement. Had that really just happened? Yuri could hardly remember even doing all that much, but maybe that was because he had let his instincts take over, sort of like how he usually did when becoming the Demon King, except that he was aware of his actions while it was happening.

Feeling relief wash over him like a wave, Yuri staggered and fell to the ground. Still holding the Keyblade firmly in his right hand and staring up at the night sky just beyond the canopy of trees around him.

Yuri hadn't realized it was so late now and hoped that those three were alright. But Yuri also knew it was a bad idea to stay out here like this when the Heartless could come back at any time so he quickly made his way back to the house...

It wasn't until about halfway back that Yuri stopped to really think about the miracle that had just happened. That in his time of need, someone or something had answered the cry of his heart to defend his friends and had given him this Keyblade. And holding it felt so natural to him, and fighting off those things had held no terror for Yuri. It was almost as though he had fought them before, a long time ago, when he had been someone else and naturally knew what to do...

_Wait..._ Yuri paused, _That can't be right. I've only been ONE person before and that was Miss Julia wasn't it? And she sure as heck never seemed like much of a fighter, plus she was blind so where are these feelings coming from? Was there...someone else before her?_

* * *

In the end, the group that remained in Lady Flynn's castle found nothing that could possibly interested their mysterious foe in the castle. They had searched every stone, every record, for anything they could possibly think of that would be of interest to him. Ultimately, all that was left for them to consider was that faded little book...

But no matter how hard they tried, it would not open.

"For such an insignificant item, this diary has been heavily guarded by a strong form of magic that I've never encountered before. The magic almost feels as if it's safeguarding something precious within, something to do with this person." Sara said, absentmindedly tracing the name along the spine of the book. "Jurai..." he whispered, "...I wonder who he was."

"It doesn't matter," Gwendal said irritably, "Sitting around here wondering isn't going to help find King Yuri. We have to get it open somehow. Your Eminence, surely you have an idea of what we can do..."

Both Sara and Gwendal both looked to Murata, who had seated himself on the bench that the book had been found in as if sitting there would give him an answer. For a moment, he ignored them both, deep in thought about a distant memory that drifted across his mind just from sitting there.

A fond memory about a young boy he had once known who loved playing the piano. Yet, this was such an old memory that the name and face of that boy had all but vanished; leaving nothing but a shadow of behind of had once been to remind Murata that he had once lived at all.

"I wonder if-" Murata began, about to ask if they thought Conrad and the others had any better luck when-

"Your Excellencies!" a soldier called from the doorway, "Lord Weller and the others have returned! Please, hurry and come with me."

Exchanging glances, the three of them followed the soldier outside to where Lady Flynn and Baker had already gone to greet the others.

It took them a good few minutes, but once they exited the building, it became clear that something had happened. And when Sara saw them, he could tell right away that they had been attacked while searching the woods...

Conrad and his youngest brother looked positively haggard. Their uniforms were torn from where that Heartless had managed to claw at them. Adelbert had fared only slightly better than the other two but still had a large gash from where the tail had nicked him that was wrapped awkwardly in a bandage he had torn off his cloak before giving it to Jurai.

As for the others, Velma was tired, but was otherwise unharmed. As was Berias, who had Jurai hung over his shoulders. And lastly, Shori was at the back of the group, fully intact, and helping Keenan walk once he had regained consciousness after Jurai had fallen asleep.

Seeing that they were hurt but alive, Gwendal sighed in relief and approached them, along with Murata and Sara. Lady Flynn had already summoned more soldiers and Baker to help bring Keenan inside for proper medical care. And it looked like all of them, in one way or another, seriously needed it.

"I'm so glad you're all alright!" Lady Flynn said breathlessly after making sure Keenan made it safely inside, "What on earth happen?!"

Conrad turned to face his elder brother, Gwendal, and directed his answer at all of them, "We were attacked by a creature called a _'Heartless'_ that has apparently been lying in wait for the same person we were looking for. It was a trap, but Keenan was caught up in it before we arrived on the scene. Thankfully, our newest friend here was there protecting him-" Conrad nodded over at Jurai, who was sleeping soundly against Berias's shoulders.

"It appears that you were correct Your Highness, this boy does seem to have some connection with what has been happening recently. However, in order to repel the beast that attacked us, he used a great deal of magic and fainted before we could ask him where he came from. Therefore, he needs to recover his strength before we can begin questioning him," Berias declared, glancing sideways at Jurai's sleeping face, "If you'll please excuse me your Excellencies, I am going to bring him inside."

After Berias left, Gwendal finally asked, "Who IS he though?"

Looking at him seriously, Conrad answered, "His name is Jurai, that's all we know for now. Although, just before Jurai collapsed, he told us that the creature we fought has been tracking him for several days. Therefore, given what we know thus far, I strongly believe it was under the control of someone else. And I'm sure we both know who that is."

Gwendal began to say something when Sara interrupted him.

"You mean, THAT'S Jurai?" Sara stated in amazement, before grinning despite himself. "Interesting. So it seems that the fact that we discovered that little book wasn't a mere coincidence after all, but the workings of fate. There may be some method to this madness after all then, and a glimmer of hope that we'll find Yuri soon after all."

"Gwendal," Shori interjected, once again preventing him from replying, and asked, "Can't this wait until tomorrow? We're all worn out and most of us are still hurt too. I know that we need to make some sort of plan now that we've found the guy the stranger working with King Ranjeel is after, but no one here is ready for that right now. Besides, Jurai's still out cold."

"He's right," Sara agreed with a small nod, "There's no point in asking them anything specific about the night's adventures when the details will be hazy due to their fatigue. The point is that they all made it back alive AND found the one we're looking for. For now, that will have to be good enough until everyone is well rested and thinking more clearly."

Gwendal crossed his arms and sighed heavily, "You're right of course, but we need answers and we need them as soon as possible, for Yuri's sake because we still have no idea what's going on here."

"We all know that," Murata said sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder, "But King Saralegui has a point. For now, making sure everyone is alright comes first. Once that's taken care of, we'll ask this Jurai what's really going on here and more about that thing that attacked them. We'll get answers from him in the morning, ok?"

"Very well," Gwendal relented, "Nevertheless, I for one am going to stand guard tonight. If that creature that Conrad described really was sent to capture Jurai and hasn't been defeated yet, then we need to be prepared for another attack. Meanwhile, the rest of you should get some sleep and we'll see what we can learn from him in the morning."

"Right," Shori nodded, watching his Gwendal walk away to inform Lady Flynn that he was going to stand watch. Wondering to himself if Jurai was really going to be any help, or if he was only the beginning of new problems for them all...


	10. Chapter 9: A Memory, or a Dream?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 9: A Memory, or a Dream?

_When even our true memories are misled, _

_Dreams guide the way home and connect our hearts._

_For the heart knows what the mind cannot;_

_A simple truth that it yearns to know._

_But some memories, even when all other recollection of them is lost, _

_Are engraved in the innermost part of our beings._

_And sometimes the links that we thought were lost are gathered up_

_And protected by the heart of a friend._

_Who safeguards them against being lost forever._

_That is the true value of a close friend,_

_One who will be there to guide you._

_Because even when you feel lost and alone, _

_You never really are..._

* * *

That night, Sara awoke to the sound of swishing cloth of his curtains as the window to his room slowly flew open and a figure appeared. Sitting calmly on the windowsill with their hands folded gently in their lap.

It was a young woman in a white dress. And she seemed to glow with a soft white halo of light despite the moonless sky behind her and she looked in Sara's general direction with a small smile. A smile though, that seemed to hide a great sadness.

Sitting up, Sara narrowed his eyes after retrieving his glasses and asked, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Instead of replying, the woman asked, "_What is most important to you?_"

Puzzled, Sara rose from his bed and strode over to her. It was only when he came close enough that he realized that she was blind. And for a moment, Sara could not help but admire her...

She was clearly a Wincott judging by her appearance, with soft sky blue hair and a white streak that their family line was well known by. Her eyes, though sightless, were a clear and pale blue like tinted glass. It made Sara wonder if that boy Jurai really was a Wincott after all as well. Given the fact that the stranger they were investigating seemed very interested in learning more about the Wincott family especially rather than the other families who were descended from former 'Keys' to the Forbidden Boxes...

So did that mean that the Wincott's had something to do with the True Key...?

Again the woman asked gently, "_What is most important to you?_"

Assuming that she was waiting for his answer, Sara replied simply, "Saving Yuri I suppose..."

"To protect the people I care about the most..._" _another voice answered at the exact same time.

Turning sharply, Sara breathing in sharply as a wavering image of Yuri appeared and slowly walked past Sara; standing before the woman and acting as though he already knew her.

Disbelievingly, Sara reached for Yuri only to have his hand pass right through him. That's when he realized that it was an illusion, and so was the young woman.

Then, to his deepening surprise, Sara noted that he was no longer in his room but atop of a glass pillar much like the one Conrad had described from Yuri's strange dream a few days before the ceremony. Only this one had a mirroring depiction of the woman holding a lily cupped in her hands and her eyes closed. With images of Conrad, Adelbert, Geisila, and Ulrike's faces shown in the circles above her head where she sat...

"Now I understand," Sara mused, resting a hand on his chin, "I must be dreaming..."

As he continued to watch, the young woman nodded in approval and vanished to give way to a swirling staircase rising to a second pillar. After looking around a bit, Yuri nodded to himself and ran up the path leading to the next pillar and Sara followed close behind him. And despite the strangeness of this dream, Sara smiled as he watched Yuri charge forward without fear with his shoulders set and radiating with the courage he had come to admire about his friend.

The second pillar, to his astonishment, had an image of Murata resting his arm on one of the Forbidden Boxes. And he was looking up at the faces in the circles; one of which was his own from when he had been the Great Wiseman. The others portrayed the Great One himself, the High Priestess Ulrike, Yosak, and even Janis.

At the center of it, stood Murata who then asked Yuri, "_What do you want out of life?_"

Sara had just reached Yuri when he heard him reply, "I want to stop all the fighting between humans and demons. Things have gotten better but there's still so much hate in the world. And I just want to be the best King that I can and with everyone's help, I think we can make that happen. Sara too. Because deep down, I think he wants peace too."

"Yuri..." Sara whispered affectionately.

Murata smiled and laid a hand on Yuri's shoulder, "_As long as it's you I'm sure you can do it, Shibuya..._" he said before giving him a quick nod and disappearing as well.

For a moment, Yuri just stood there motionless before looking up at the surrounding blackness and saying, "I don't understand what all these questions are supposed to accomplish. What am I supposed to learn here? Please, tell me."

In answer, the same voice from the ceremony answered, _What was sleeping within you all this time has begun to surface and it is time to unlock it for the sake of your 'other' if we are to stop something unspeakably terrible from befalling the worlds. There are so few who are chosen as 'Keys,' and even fewer who are chosen anew whose hearts are as unique as yours. And if we are to fight against this next tide of darkness, all champions of the Light must be made ready, or a second great War will begin that will ravage the worlds unless those blessed few are tested and found worthy..._

"But why me?" Yuri asked, clutching his heart, "Sometimes I wonder if what the Great One said to me that day when he and the Originators took possessionof my body was right. That if I hadn't been chosen as the Demon King, no one would have ever needed me. I would have grown up a normal high school student. Or, better yet, I might not even have been born at all. Besides that, I can't do anything on my own. It's always the part of me that turns into the Demon King that ever does anything useful..."

_You are mistaken Yuri, _the voice said kindly, _They all owe you more than you care to remember; a sleeping truth hidden away in the innermost depths of your heart. And it is that truth which you must now discover in order to save the person who is closer to you than anyone else that once helped you banish the shadows controlling your friends. He needs you._

"But I..." Yuri began unsurely when, again, the voice told him-

_Do not question your worth, Yuri Shibuya, because you are a precious source of light that has lit the way for countless lost souls and have touched and changed the lives of so many. Banishing the darkness that would have otherwise consumed them all. A darkness that you will have to fight yet again-_

All of a sudden, pools of darkness bloomed all around them and both Yuri and Sara were pulled in, unable to free themselves. Sara reached for the edges of the pillar around him but tendrils of darkness coiled around his arms and the black hole he was falling into widened at an alarming rate. Yuri stifled a startled cry before he was quickly engulfed into its dark depths and vanished.

Before long, both of them were spiraling down into the darkness surrounded by nothing but sheer blackness until, thankfully, yet another pillar appeared out of the shadows. Sara tilted his back back just long enough to take in an aerial view of the image portrayed on it...

Similar to the one from Yuri's dream, it was an image of himself with a hand rested on his leg, eyes closed, with water curled around his lower legs. However, unlike the first, there were several subtle changes. Two new circles had been added with representations of Murata and Sara himself on either side of the main circles with the images of Julia, Conrad, Gunter, Wolfram, and Gwendal. Meanwhile, Yuri himself, instead of holding Morgif, was holding a strange key-like weapon...

The blade was pitch black lined with black-gold veins that ran along its length before reaching its point at the tip of the weapon. However, unlike Morgif's blade, once it reached the top, part of the blade was twisted into three distinct prongs; thus giving it a key-like quality. Also, at the very end of the hilt hung a long keychain that represented the four Forbidden Boxes before ending with a keychain that was marked with a strange upside down 'V' like marking. Which was, in fact, actually the Japanese symbol for _'Demon'_.

Once they finally landed safely, Sara began to wonder why he was seeing all this. Was it what Yuri was dreaming right now? Or was this something that had happened later after he was spirited away...?

Looking somewhat lost, Yuri searched around him, expecting to see another person with another one of those questions for him. But there was no one but him and Sara; who he couldn't see or hear and therefore was unaware he was even there. Sara too had been expecting someone to be there and was surprised when a light shown down on Yuri where he stood and he shielded his eyes against it.

At last, the voice appeared again and said simply, _In order to face the outward darkness that is soon to appear, you must first come to terms with your own. For they WILL use it against you; even the darkness you keep isolated in the other side of your heart. Now..._

The voice trailed off and changed into another voice even as Sara watched, transfixed. And then, to his alarm and bewilderment, it was himself-clad in the same leather armor he had been dressed in that day when he compelled Yuri to destroy Big Shimaron's fleet-that appeared behind Yuri. Spinning around, Yuri turned to face the other Sara. Still wincing against the bright light shining on him from above.

"Sara? But I thought that-" Yuri began in confusion when Sara asked the final question...

"_What are you so afraid of?_" the other Sara asked in his silkiest voice.

Staggering backward out of the light and through the original Sara, Yuri tried to answer in a small voice, "I-"

Sara was taken aback by the terror in Yuri's eyes as he inched away from his other self. It was reminiscent of the same fear that Yuri displayed when he had finally deigned to use his hypnotic power on the Demon King. Seeing it again, unlike the first time, Sara felt a authentic pang of regret in his heart.

He hadn't realized how much he had come to care about Yuri as more than just another acquaintance. Yuri really was his friend, and seeing him so terrified hurt Sara in an unexpected way. And if Sara didn't know any better, he might have thought that this feeling was...love. But not the love between two lovers, rather, a companionship akin to something more than brothers. Something that made Yuri his opposite and addition that balanced Sara in a way that changed his entire view on their friendship; made it something deeper than that...

Finally, Sara watched in amazement as Yuri managed to gather his courage back and finally answered, "I'm afraid of hurting others, especially my friends. I'm also afraid to of being unable to stop them from going down a dark path for my sake..." Sara inhaled sharply as he continued, "...First it was Conrad, who joined Big Shimaron so that he could gain Belar's trust and gather the four boxes so that he couldn't use them to start a War. Then it was Murata, who had to act on his old promise to the Great One from a long time ago and betray me just to give me the chance to stop the Originators for good from within the world of my own heart when the Great One possessed me. And then there's you, Sara..." Stepping forward Yuri acknowledged the other Sara as if he was the real one and said, "I thought we were friends almost from the moment we first met, but you betrayed me, Sara. When it happened, I thought for sure that I wouldn't be able to recover from that hurt. And I can feel it in here- even now-still buried deep inside of me. Sometimes, I can still remember that pain and know that you might betray me again no matter what I do..." he closed his eyes and looked into the phantom Sara's eyes as the real Sara watched off to the side as he finished, "...but I decided that it didn't matter. I know that there will be more betrayals, more pain, and more heartbreak before the end of my reign as the Demon King. And before the end of my life. But, if I can leave the world a little brighter than it was before; if I can save as many people as I can; and if I can impact the lives of the people I care about the most in a positive way, then I'm willing to accept their pain as well as deal with my own. I will mold all of my feels, both good and bad, into a light that will last long after we say our last goodbyes..."

* * *

The following morning, just before the sun rose and before he could see the rest of the dream play out, Sara awoke this time to the sound of music being played in the music room just across the hall. A familiar tune that seemed to resonate deep inside of him like a half forgotten dream...

It was soft and mellifluous, like the sound of crashing waves beating against the shore in a steady unbroken rhythm that could continue into forever. And hearing it reminded Sara of that time when Yuri had fallen asleep whispering dreamily about the sound of waves. Yuri had been smiling at first, even while he was asleep, as if recalling a distant memory. But then, when that tear fell down his cheek Yuri seemed to be crying about failing to keep a promise.

What promise could it have been though...?

Following the sound, Sara replaced his robe after removing his nightwear and entered the music room. And just as he had half expected, it was Jurai who sat on the piano bench. Gently striking the keys with practiced fingers and creating the most serene music Sara had ever heard; but also sad.

As he played though, Sara noticed that Jurai seemed to still be half asleep and stared unfocused at what he was playing. _He must be sleepwalking, _Sara thought with mild amusement, _Although it does seems a little strange to be playing the piano in his sleep..._

Careful not to wake Jurai too abruptly, Sara placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly. "Jurai? What are you doing out of bed?" he asked soothingly, "Come on, you should be resting..."

Jurai, despite the gentleness of Sara's voice and touch, awoke with a jolt and jerked away from him. Shoving the bench aside in surprise and summoning his Keyblade instinctively. His body tensed like a coiled spring and he slammed against the wall, looking around wildly as if expecting to be attacked.

Resuming his calm demeanor, Sara tried to calm him by saying, "It's alright, you're safe now. Don't be afraid."

"Where am I?!" Jurai asked, still pointing his Keyblade at Sara as he slid down the wall, unable to focus, "Who-"

"Calm down..." Sara continued softly, inching towards him and ignoring the weapon in Jurai's hand as he knelt down in front of him. "My name is King Saralegui, though you may call me Sara if you like. And at the moment, we're inside Lady Flynn's mansion where we brought you after you fainted."

Jurai blinked and repeated his name disbelievingly, "Sara?" Then after lowering his weapon only slightly, Jurai considered him for a moment before lowering the Keyblade completely and allowing it to vanish.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Sara apologized. "But I heard you playing and I came to see who was on the piano so early in the morning."

"I was...playing the piano? How could I have been though, there isn't even a-" but then Jurai spotted the piano behind Sara and laughed nervously, "Oh, I guess there is a piano. Still, how could I have known where it was?" he winced and clutched his head, "It's happening again, but why now...?"

"What's wrong?" Sara asked simply.

"You know, it's strange..." Jurai began after lowering his hand and resting it above his heart.

"Hmm...?"

"I've never been to this place before and yet I knew exactly where this room was. I guess it's true what they say _'the one truest nature of the heart is that it knows what it needs the most, even when all else seems to led it astray'._ I've felt so lost recently, feeling like I suddenly don't know myself at all after what Master Knox did to me. And you-" Jurai looked up to face him full on, "-I know that I don't even know who you are, yet talking like this with you seems so natural. Almost like we're already friends and have known each other a long time. I felt the same thing with that man in the brown uniform last night just before I blacked out. I don't know him either, yet my heart tells me that I do. And for the first time in what seems like ages, I feel like I'm getting closer to the answer I've been searching for. Although given what's happen to me recently, maybe I shouldn't-"

Deciding not to bombard him with any more questions, Sara stated, "Listen, you need to try to get a little more rest before coming with me to speak to the others. We have a lot of explaining to do about why we were looking for you, and we need to ask you some very important questions."

Jurai sighed in defeat but smiled weakly, stood up, and walked over to close the piano, telling him, "I doubt I'll be able to get any more sleep with everything on my mind but I'll try. Thank you, Sara..."

Then, Jurai strode past him and out of the room. Leaving Sara alone to ponder what had just passed between them. For just like the others, Sara sensed something nostalgic about that boy. And Jurai also seemed to display a similar-if not confused-feeling towards them as well.


	11. Chapter 10: Purposeful Encounters

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts._

Chapter 10: Purposeful Encounters

_There are certain truths that cannot be changed, _

_Even when they are forgotten._

_Memories may fade or be lost over time;_

_Yet some part of it always remains engraved within us._

_All we have to do _

_Is find the right door, and to release it,_

_To set it free._

* * *

After returning to his room, Jurai found it impossible to go back to sleep despite how tired he still felt and restlessly paced the room. So much had happened to him the last few weeks. Losing so much, and fighting without a real reason to anymore. His Master had passed away, his best friend was still missing, and he was no closer to finding out the truth about himself then when he had first set out on this journey.

But, what was he really searching for anyway? Jurai had no home to go back to, no family, nothing for him to be fighting for personally as far as he could remember. So why was he still out here? Why was he still fighting the Heartless and traveling from world to world in search of answers he may never find? Would anyone really care if he disappeared from the face of the earth?

In the beginning, Jurai had accepted that duty wholeheartedly, only to lose everything and everyone he had come to cherish to the darkness. Lost to the same darkness nearly swallowed him too, along with many of his memories now shrouded in the innermost depths of his heart. But thankfully, he was saved by Master Knox who found him aimlessly wandering the grounds of the Sanctuary with naught but his Keyblade and a name, 'Jurai'.

Soon after Jurai began his training and finally obtained his Mark of Mastery, another world he had come to consider his home disappeared nearly three years ago. And ever since that fateful day, Jurai had been traveling the worlds, following the few fragmented memories he had managed to regain in hopes of finding out what his enemies had been so afraid of him learning about himself. As well as learn what really happened to his best friend that always used to be with him.

Although, Jurai often reasoned with himself that his friend had likely become a Heartless after his world had disappeared that day Jurai failed to protect it. Still, his friend was all Jurai had left to hold onto; a reason for him to keep going on like this. Finding his friend, and recovering the rest of his memories, was Jurai's only hope of finding a place to belong to again. And to be with the one person Jurai really wanted to share all of his adventures and experiences with.

His road over the last three years had been hard, and fraught with many struggles against the Heartless and other servants of the dark. Also, Jurai was fighting against the villains they were all working for that were still after him. And to this very day, he had still had to contend with them. But Jurai was still hopeful that he was getting closer to an answer...

Surely, this world held the key to that answer. All Jurai had to do, was open the right door and follow where the light led him. It would show him the way, even when the path before him was still hidden in the darkness.

That is what Jurai believed with all of his heart...

* * *

Once Yuri finally made it back to the house, he didn't even noticed the absence of the Keyblade in his hands anymore. He was numb with cold and his limbs felt heavy and stiff. For while Yuri was a very active person, he wasn't used to fighting like that, let alone traveling on foot for so long.

Still, he had to make sure that Cole, Tarin, and Levant were all ok and that the Heartless were gone now. It was the least Yuri could do after they had taken him in.

Thankfully, the house seemed entirely intact so gingerly, Yuri knocked on the door and called, "Levant, it's me, Yuri! Are you three-?"

However, before Yuri could react, the door came sailing open and then there were strong armored hands pinning him face down to the ground. He strained to look up and see who it was but couldn't see a thing and all he heard was triumphant laughter above him as a sack was put over his head. And then the man holding him down then proceeding to tie Yuri's hands behind his back with some rope tightened them with a sharp yank.

"Those other brats may have escaped our grasp, but you'll do for now boy," their leader sneered as several other men poured out of the doorway to report back to him.

Through the cloth, Yuri heard a muffled voice tell the man pinning him down, "It's no good Captain. Levant has taken absolutely everything with him that we could have used to track them. All that's left is what belonged to his father and we can't track the dead. So what shall we do now? You think the Heartless scared that coward into hiding again?"

Yuri gasped, _They're the ones who sent the Heartless after Tarin and Cole?! No way!_

"If anything, at least we have this kid. After all, he's the one we're after anyway, those brats would have been little more than a consolation prize. Now come on, let's get him to the palace and hand him over to Lord Arous. Then if he keeps his end of the bargain he told me he'll summon a Heartless powerful enough to crush the rest of the resistance once and for all!" he laughed and jerked Yuri upright, telling him, "I have no idea what he wants with yet another Out-Worlder but I could care less. Now behave yourself, and we'll get along just fine."

Yuri growled in frustration but didn't reply because it would only put him in more danger than he already was. Because just as Yuri realized in the forest, he couldn't afford to become the Demon King and didn't even know if he could in this world. Therefore, he would need to bide his time and not do anything reckless like he normally would...

Yuri had to survive this and try to get home once he was sure he was strong enough again. That's all that mattered right now. Though Yuri could only hope that Levant wouldn't try to rescue him out of a sense of duty and kept protecting the two who needed him more.

At this point, Yuri was fairly sure that he could hold his own long enough in a fight now that he had a Keyblade, though Yuri still wasn't quite sure how it worked. Besides, he had been training with Conrad so at least knew the basics of sword fighting at least. How different could fighting with a Keyblade be...?

Soon after leaving the house far behind them, they led Yuri to a clearing where-to his surprise-he heard a distinct _'Kweh'_ sound and realized that they weren't riding horses like he had been expecting. Yuri was then lifted up onto the creature and he felt soft feathers underneath him. So was this some sort of bird they were riding? And he thought his own world was strange; at least there the horses in the Great Demon Kingdom made the sound they were supposed to, unlike the dragons that meowed and the sheep that barked.

Thankfully, Yuri was used to riding for hours on end and so even riding this strange bird-like thing didn't make him sore. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he was being held captive, Yuri might have even enjoyed the ride. It was strangely smooth for being on the back of a giant bird; which Yuri later heard what it was when one of the Captain's men complained that his 'Chocobo' acting up.

His head was covered the entire time by the sack so Yuri could only imagine what the scenery was like. But he could still smell the wild grass beneath them as they rode on. And taste an oncoming storm on the wind.

It was strange that Yuri was able to notice that given that the sack on his head smelled sort of like carrots. Maybe it was more of those _'borrowed instincts'_ that have been helping Yuri fight so well. Not that he was complaining. After all, it was better to borrow this aptitude for knowing how to fend for himself and recognize the subtle signs of change in his surroundings for himself. Rather than turning into the Demon King and not only forgetting what he had done, but having hardly any control over his actions. As if some other self took him over completely every time Yuri transformed.

Before long, the storm finally hit but they showed no signs of stopping. Soon, they were all soaked to the bone. Well, at least Yuri was. The guards all had travels cloaks and armor to protect them from the unrelenting rain, and it seemed like they didn't bother to lend one to Yuri to keep from catching a chill. Speed seemed to be their top priority. That's why they hadn't stopped when the storm hit.

By the time they reached their destination, Yuri had nodded off and didn't wake up until several hours later. He had been brought to an undecorated stone room with little more than a bed, a window seat, and a small dresser where a bowl and a pitcher of cold water rested. It was plain, but at least it wasn't a jail cell in a dungeon with nothing but a cot and a barred window.

Yuri also noticed that they had changed his cloths too. _I guess they didn't want me to catch a cold after all, _he thought to himself before checking out his new cloths in the cracked mirror above the dresser.

His old cloths had been replaced with a plain white long sleeve shirt, a short blue-gray vest that cut across his shoulders and only covered his chest, and a pair of worn leather pants and a matching belt. The only other things Yuri still had left of his own were Julia's pendant and his boots; the rest had been taken away while Yuri had been asleep.

"Ok..." Yuri said aloud, pulling away from the mirror and stepping back from the mirror to sit on the bed, "Now if I remember correctly, that Captain guy said that they had been ordered to capture me rather than Cole and Tarin. So does that mean I've been brought to the person who pulled me into this world?"

"You only have it about half right," said a warped voice in the air.

Startled, Yuri jumped up and looked around frantically, "Who's there?!"

He gasped when a portal of darkness appeared in front of him and a hooded figure stepped out of it. His face was completely covered by the mantle of his hood but right away Yuri sensed something familiar about the stranger.

The coat he wore was made of a black leather-like material with a long zipper running down from the chin of his hood to the hem of the cloak. And it had a pair of pull strings with lion-like ends rested at the mouth of the hood along with a chain of links resting across his collar. Lastly to finish off the pure black of his appearance, the figure also wore a pair of gloves and matching black boots and cloths beneath the coat itself...

Yuri had never seen an outfit like that before and couldn't help but comment, "So, what's with all the black? Are you Gothic or something?"

The boy laughed, "Of course YOU'D say something like that wouldn't you? But enough of this," he said, gesturing at the bed and telling him, "We have much to discuss so make yourself comfortable. And depending on your answers, I may send you back to your world if you aren't the one I need. Though I must say, it took me a while to track you down once I heard what happened at the ceremony. It appears that someone knew I was interested in you and took extreme measures to keep you out of my reach. Not that it helped though; given the fact that you're here in front of me. So I can't help but think that you ARE the one I need..."

* * *

Despite still being very tired from the events of the previous night and unable to fall asleep again after leaving the music room, Jurai agreed to meet with the rest of Sara's companions and hear them out. However, regardless of the odd sense of familiarity he still felt towards them, Jurai still planned to be careful about what he told them. It was also his responsibility as a Keyblade Master to maintain world order and prevent them from learning about other worlds.

On another note, too many times had Jurai been deceived by agents of the dark who had posed as civilians of one world or another. So he did not plan to be caught off guard again by the same trick. It had happened in his very first world in fact, on his first assignment given to Jurai by Master Knox.

Men posing as Imperial Guards had tried on several occasions to arrest Jurai and gave him a very hard time the whole time he was there. His job there at the time was escorting two children named Cole and Tarin to safety since in that world they were known as _'The Light Bringers;'_ special children chosen by their Gods to ward the land against evil forces once they came of age. So obviously, that made them not only targets to the Heartless, but to anyone else who was a servant of the dark.

"If you're feeling well enough now, would you please follow me young man? Everyone is waiting for you in the dining hall." Baker asked, drawing Jurai out of his idle thoughts of the past.

Jurai nodded silently and rose from the bed, regarding the elderly man with a kind yet weary smile before following him out into the hall. Once there, Jurai looked around curiously; as he always did when he came to a new world...

It seemed that many of the worlds he had been to recently all had the same basic way of life, with grand castles, busy markets, and freelance warriors that strode openly with their weapons. Really, the only difference between them seemed to be their history, lore, and the way in which they regarded magic. The rest was shockingly similar to one another.

Sometimes Jurai wondered if all these worlds he had visited thus far were in the same galaxy and therefore shared the same elements of their existences; or if perhaps, in all worlds, there were things that were just universal anyway. Such as the advancement of mankind from ignorant beings to sophisticated men of science or magic. It was baffling, knowing that there were so many worlds and yet everyone of them developed at a similar rate regardless of how they had been created...

The others were already gathered in the dining room for breakfast when Baker led Jurai in. And when Jurai entered the room, Murata was finally able to get a better look at him then he had last night. He was intrigued by how young he appeared to be, about the same age as Yuri and himself, and that his eyes were a deep dark black, like fathomless pools of night glittering with starlight.

Jurai also had an exceedingly honest face that spoke of an enduring kindness, even behind the signs of his lingering exhaustion. There were dark rings under his eyes as that stared at them tiredly but still they still seemed aglow with an inner light of hopefulness that was unmistakably Yuri-like. That, if anything, made him more interested to know more about Jurai.

After Baker shut the doors behind them, Jurai was about to apologize for falling asleep the night before and hadn't been able to thank them when-

"Good, we're all here. Maybe now we can get some answers out of this boy," Adelbert said bluntly, looking Jurai over and still feeling somewhat uneasy because of his likeness to Julia.

He even had that same doe-eyed appearance of a person who was incapable of evil in any shape or form. That's what Adelbert had always admired about his Julia. The way Julia had seen the world even though she was quite literally blind but was always able to see the good in it even when she herself felt so sad about all the ongoing conflict.

In that regard, and in several more than Adelbert cared to acknowledge, Yuri shared those same views. But this boy in front of him seemed like a whole new breed of-for lack of a better term-innocence. Even the short amount of time they had spent with him the previous night showed off Jurai's selfless nature to them. As well as his openness to see the good in strangers before the bad and if nothing else, Adelbert had to know why every single time he saw the boy, he felt as though both Julia and Yuri was there with them.

Jurai regarded them all with a soft smile despite how they met and said with a kind smile, "Alright, I'm here. So would someone please mind telling me what's going on? I mean, I appreciate the help from yesterday, but how in the world did you find me? Oh, and that man, is he alright? He got a pretty nasty blow to the head and I was worried that he might have been seriously hurt."

_He even talks like Yuri, _Conrad thought absentmindedly to himself before he replied, "You mean Keenan? He's just fine. You protected him and we're very grateful that you kept him safe long enough for us to reach you both."

Jurai nodded with a slight blush to his cheeks before he cleared his throat and said, "It's no big deal, it's just in my nature to protect others. Still, did you guys send him to follow me or something? He had to have been to have fallen into that ambush. But I don't really see how you could have though because I just got here to this country. No one should have known I was here."

"Well that's because we're not the only ones who've been looking for you. That's why," Murata explained simply before laughing nervously, "It's kind of a long story..."

Jurai snickered softly with a good natured laugh, "It's it always?"

Then Murata briefly explained everything that had happened so far and what they knew about the person that was hunting him. He also spoke of the keyhole that appeared during the ceremony as well as the dreams that had been plaguing Yuri for several months now. After which Murata spoke of their original intentions of using him as bait to lure the cloaked figure to them and see if he was the one responsible for Yuri's disappearance after all.

Just hearing the whole story again made Shori realize how little they knew about what was happening. It had only been a few days there since Yuri had been taken and still they were no closer to finding out why it happened or what was going on. Yet finding Jurai and having him feel as though he knew who they were somehow made him believe it was all connected in some way. And once they understood how, then maybe they could finally begin Yuri's rescue.

Once Murata was done, Jurai closed his eyes and mused, "I see, so that's what happened..."

"So what can you tell us?" Shori asked imploringly, "Can you help us find Yuri?"

"I might be able to, but-" Jurai began, cutting himself off as he noticed the book in front of Sara on the table with his name written on the spine. Therefore, Jurai strode over to Sara and asked, "Excuse me, but what's that you're holding?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Sara replied, lifting the small book in his hands to eye level, and meeting Jurai's questioning gaze, "Actually, we were just talking about it when you came in-" then, offering the book he asked, "Here, this is yours isn't it?"

Jurai blinked in confusion, "I'm not sure. I mean, I've never really been the sort of person to keep a diary. I've always preferred to live the memories made in the moment; not chain them in words. Besides..." taking the book and laying a hand on the cover, he said with a knowing smile, "...I've been told that the more you pour yourself into any given object, it is believed that some part of you stays locked inside; a lingering presence so to speak. So I think I would feel it if this was something of mine. But then again-" Jurai added thoughtfully before-

"Then why does it have your name on it?" Adelbert asked bluntly from his perch against the far window. The same one he had once escaped through with Maxine, who had been asking about the Wincott poison from Lady Flynn. "The fact that we found this just before meeting you can't be coincidence."

"Who knows-" Jurai shrugged before saying simply, "-maybe it's destiny that we would meet like this. But there's only one way to really find out if that's the case," he said adventurously.

After setting the book on the table, and lifting his hand in front of him, Jurai closed his eyes. And with a resounding _'shing' _his Keyblade materialized in his hand. Jurai ignored their inhalations of surprise and after opening his eyes and gazing intently at the small book, he simply tapped the book and to their surprise it sprang open. Though, the moment it did, the pages flipped of their own accord, shimmering from within, until it settled on the first page and returned to normal.

Picking up the little book, Jurai cleared his throat and read aloud:

_Day 1:_

_As I suspected, Jurai shows signs of possessing a 'Begotten Heart' as spoken of in my research. Or, in simpler terms, "a heart born in the image of another." Though I still cannot say from whence he came because Jurai has little to no memory of his own; yet, he still recalls small remnants of his other selves in whose images Jurai now reflects. And I also sense a lingering attachment to those from which I believe he originated inside of him, although their link yet remains dormant. _

_I am certain that one of these previous selves belongs to the Wincott family due to his appearance. A family I was well acquainted with before I was chosen by the Keyblade and left to pursue a life defending the outer worlds as is my duty now. Because I am a servant of the greater World, where many smaller worlds exist apart from one another by a vast sea of stars; ignorant of one another, but still all tied to a single endless sky._

_It was only yesterday that I found him aimlessly wandering the grounds of the Sanctuary looking like a lost child. With only the clothes on his back, a few scraps of memory he has managed to retain from before, such as his own name, and a Keyblade in hand. When I first discovered Jurai and saw his weapon, I recognized that Keyblade immediately, for I had seen it before. It was the "Hope at the Bottom of the Box." Although I still cannot be certain how Jurai acquired it until he recovers his sense of selfhood again._

_Therefore, as a Keyblade Master, I have decided to place him under my care for the time being until I can be confident that he has completely recovered from whatever tragedy nearly shattered his heart before Jurai appeared here. So my main concern for now is helping this poor boy recover from his ailment. _

_But once that is taken care of, I will teach Jurai the ways of the Keyblade and the way of our order that is charged with safeguarding the Light. However, I will have to work quickly because I have little time remaining in this world before the rest of my long life is spent. _

_Perhaps this chance encounter was the workings of fate so that I might find someone to replace me as the next Keyblade Master. Only time will tell. I can only hope that I have enough time left to see that day come to fruition._


	12. Chapter 11: The True Nature of Evil

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts._

**Note: **In this chapter, I've decided to design a Heartless based on the Firebird from Fantasia 2000. But you'll see what I mean when you reach that point in this chapter.

Chapter 11: The True Nature of Evil

_Two hearts entwined by a single fate;_

_To champion the ones they love,_

_And to guide them out of the darkness deep..._

_They are the Light born when all other lights are lost._

_The last hope given to the worlds torn asunder_

_In hopes that they might once again be whole._

* * *

"Who are you?" Yuri asked, taking a seat on the edge of his bed as instructed, "And how do you know about that? Were you...there?"

"No, I was not there personally," the boy in the black coat replied, "Although I heard all about it from the spies I hired back in your world while I was investigating the identities of the four Keys. You see, initially, when I first heard of them, I had thought that they were wielders of the Keyblade just like a certain acquaintance of mine that I happen to be searching for. Imagine my surprise when I heard that the main hero who conquered the forces of darkness-the fourth Key-had been sent through a Gate leading to another world; although, you showed no signs of being a keybearer at that point. At least not the kind I was looking for. Still, I knew that one of those four people DID have a connection to the Keyblade so I followed you here by my own means. As for who I am..." slowly, he lifted his hands and lowered his hood to reveal his face to Yuri and said, "...my name is Arius."

"Arius?" Yuri repeated; feeling confused at first by how familiar that name sounded until he remembered everything else that had happened so far. These weren't his feelings but someone else's, and it was THAT person who felt this way about that name, not him. So, did that person know who this was?

His hair was a pale, almost rustic sort of strawberry blonde that tapered his angular face. Arius was handsome and his face was very hawk-like while at the same time being very youthful and boyish. Yuri guessed that Arius was at least eighteen if not older. And his eyes-to Yuri's surprise-were bright red like fresh blood that sent shivers down his spine. It was almost like those eyes alone could trap you with their gaze like a serpent poised to strike, enthralling you while at the same time paralyzing you with fear.

"So tell me, what is YOUR name," Arius asked coolly.

"My name, is Yuri Shibuya," Yuri answered defiantly, standing up and demanding once he gathered his courage, "Now just who the heck are you anyway Arius? And what is it that you want from me?"

Arius snickered, "I doubt you would understand given the fact that you've only been a part of two worlds. There are secrets, Yuri, secrets about the Keyblade that you cannot imagine. But there are even greater secrets about yourself if you really are his true self."

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked sharply, "I'm not-"

"Well that's the question now isn't it?" Arius challenged, "And that is the very thing I need to prove right now before the Captain obtains his payment for bringing you to me. If you are not the one, then one of the other Keys is the one I need. Now, let's take a look shall we?" then before Yuri knew what was happening, Arius rushed at him with blinding speed.

"Wha-!" Yuri exclaimed, instinctively drawing his Keyblade to parry the blow he thought was coming, but none came.

Arius passed right through him and Yuri saw flashes of everything that had happened since having that first strange dream and even some significant things from long before then. Such as his first dream of Julia in Sevilara and all the other times he had seen her since; the time he started to glow with a soft blue light and freed his friends from the Originators control; Conrad's words about the power time when Yuri almost thought that he was about to die by his Godfather's hand; the Great One telling him all about his motivation for choosing him as the Demon King and the truth about Julia; Yuri saw Sara seducing him with his bewitching power and forcing him deeper into the darkness of his own heart than even the Great One had; and finally, parts of his own recent dreams that Yuri had forgotten from Jurai's memories of...Arius.

Overwhelmed by the tide of memories, Yuri's eyes rolled back and his Keyblade vanished as he fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground. Meanwhile, Arius simply turned his head and glanced down at Yuri, smiling triumphantly just as the door opened and the Captain came in.

Seeing Yuri sprawled on the floor, the Captain asked coldly, "Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious," Arius replied, picking Yuri up like he weighed nothing and pulled him into a standing position. "I got what I needed from him for now. The rest will come once I find Jurai. First, to business," he smirked, "You've done well Captain, and for that, here is your reward-" he raised his free hand and a black and purple aura began to curl off of him which then also appeared around the Captain as Arius explained, "-I have just given you the power to command the Heartless yourself. Now you no longer require my assistance to call them forth. And the powerful Heartless I promised is awaiting your command; all you need to do is summon it along with its legions to crush Levant and those rebels utterly. Now doesn't that sound nice?"

The Captain, thrilled by the new power coursing through him, laughed maniacally, "Indeed it does my Lord Arius. Indeed it does!" then, still laughing, he closed the door behind him to gather his troops and march upon their enemies like a great storm that would obliterate them from the face of Gaia forever! Leaving Arius behind, knowing full well that the cost of the Captain's new found power if he did not use it sparingly would be his very heart and mind to the darkness...forever...

* * *

"Now THAT'S interesting," Murata stated, crossing his arms and turning to the rest of them, "No wonder that guy is interested in the Wincott family. They appear to have something to do with Jurai here. But the question is, what?" he directed his last comment at Jurai, who was still holding the book with trembling hands, and asked, "Is everything alright Jurai?"

"Master Knox..." Jurai said in a pained voice, clutching the book and unable to keep himself from getting emotional, "...even after your death, you're still trying to guide me. But, what are you trying to say? That you knew who I was from the very beginning?" then, putting down the book Jurai asked them aloud, "I don't understand, why did Knox write this about me but not say anything about it? And who are these _'Wincott's'_? That name sounds sort of familiar to me."

Gwendal thought about it for a moment before saying bluntly, "Well, you DO look remarkably like a member of the Wincott family so it's possible that they have some sort of affiliation with you, but I don't think we have time to take on more than one mystery right now. Our main goal has to be saving His Highness as soon as possible. Especially if more of those black creatures are involved. More importantly, now I'm even more curious about this Keyblade you have. What exactly is it if I might ask? Does it have anything to do with something called the True Key?"

Jurai shook his head. "That's hard to say, because to be honest, I don't know all that much about it myself. Master Knox died shortly after I obtained my Mark of Mastery before he could teach me all of the secrets revolving around the Keyblade and its origin. But what I do know is that it manifests itself through the strength of the wielder's heart and sometimes the image reflects a significant event to the bearer or a powerful tie to someone. Still, that's not the point is it...?" then he was about to set the book down when a thought struck him and Jurai asked, "Hold on, do you mind if I keep this? Because once I get the chance to, I would like to read more about what Knox wrote about me."

"Of course," Conrad agreed, "It did belong to someone you knew after all and we really have no right to keep it from you. Besides, it sounds to me that you've been looking for answers a very long time Jurai so finding out that he knew something must be a relief to you."

"A relief?" Wolfram repeated in disbelief before Jurai could answer. "He lied to Jurai about not knowing anything about him! At least that's the impression I get. So why should Jurai be relieved? I'd be more worried that someone I looked up to was lying to me to my face when-" he stopped himself before it sounded like something he didn't mean about once hating Conrad for a similar reason because he lied about being part human.

"The third son has a point," Adelbert stated, "This Knox guy was definitely hiding something to the bitter end and only now has graced his student with the truth. Or at least a portion of it. Figures, all dead people are the same; burdening the living with their regrets..."

Conrad raised an eyebrow, "All dead? Surely you can't mean that Adelbert. Not when you also have a loved one who kept secrets from you from before her passing."

Adelbert flinched before laughing softly in defeat, "Fair enough Lord Weller."

"Now that that is settled, what are we going to do now?" Shori finally asked, "Is Jurai going to help us or not?"

"Of course I am!" Jurai exclaimed, "I mean, this whole meeting with all of you provided me with not only a vital clue to my past, but the very Wincott's in Knox's writing appear to be from this world if I understood what you told me before about that ceremony. So the truth I've been seeking all these years could possibly be here and all these events appear to be intertwined. That's why I can't possibly ignore this! Question is...who is going to go with me?"

Sara blinked, "What do you mean_ 'go with you'_?"

"Go as in GO to the next world of course!" Jurai answered adventurously with a broad grin, "You already know about other worlds so I don't have to hide that from you anymore. Though really, I shouldn't offer to bring any of you with me because of the oaths I took when I began my training. But Knox isn't here anymore to advise me against it like he had after I told my friend Arius by accident. Also, I'm sure that you'd be worried that I might not come back if I just left on my own; then you'd lose your only lead to what's happening. Besides, without the Keyblade's power there's no way you can pass through the Gate and enter the Lanes Between. And from what you've told me, you've only ever been to one other world and that passage is unstable anyway. Plus you would need enough power to get there which you don't so-" he laughed, "-that settles it. This is all obviously some part of something much bigger than just me so of course I'll help you find your friend Yuri. Because if anything, I also know what it feels like to have a friend out of your reach when they need you the most. And now that I know I was led here for a reason. Perhaps it was even for this single purpose. Nevertheless, we're going to need a ship for where we're going."

"A ship?" Short snorted in disbelief, "How is a normal ship supposed to bring us to another world?"

Jurai winked, "Have a little faith, and the impossible becomes possible," then, becoming more serious he said, "We'll get to that later though. First of all, do you still have any questions for me? Because if not, I'd like to get a little more rest before we depart. And you'll need to decide amongst yourself who's coming with me. But just to be clear, whoever comes will have to promise to stick close to me because I can't guarantee their safety otherwise."

After exchanging a brief look with Gwendal who nodded in approval, Adelbert asked, "That reminds me, when we first met, you told me that monster was called a _'Heartless'._ Or at least that's what I think you called them. And you said something to the effect that the one we fought was specifically after you. So I've been meaning to ask, what exactly are these things? Because you made it sound like there's more than one of their kind..."

"Oh, there are many more than the Spectral we fought," Jurai responded wearily, before he explained, "They are dark creatures spawned from the darkness in a person's heart and are physical manifestations of that very darkness itself. The darker the heart, the more powerful the Heartless which it creates. Those who succumb to the darkness in their hearts become Heartless themselves and lose all sense of self and their hearts are completely consumed by it. Hence the name 'Heartless,' since they are 'those without hearts.' They are monsters that travel around consuming the hearts of other living things and people to increase their ranks and return everything to nothingness. That's why they're so dangerous, because they attack anything and everyone that has a heart."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Wolfram mused.

Conrad nodded in agreement before he asked the next important question. "Alright, so if the Heartless are monsters made of the darkness of heart, then who controls them?"

Jurai shrugged, "They don't have a leader though they do tend to follow the orders of whomever will is the strongest. But it never ends well for them since the Heartless have a tendency to erode the hearts of their masters a little at a time and turn on them eventually. That is, unless their leader has a natural affinity to the powers of darkness and can withstand that erosion. Otherwise, their only goal is to capture as many hearts as they can and find the greatest heart of all..." he closed his eyes before saying, "...the heart of the world itself."

* * *

By the time Yuri regained consciousness, he found himself surrounded by flames as the castle in which he had been brought to was overrun by Heartless. For while Yuri had been asleep, the Captain had summoned the Heartless Arius had promised. But as Arius suspected right from the beginning, it was far beyond his will to control and began slaughtering everyone...

It happened shortly after Arius had left this world after getting some of the information from Yuri that he needed. Though not before the overeager Captain summoned his _'reward'_ and was quickly consumed by the darkness. And Arius still needed Yuri alive so just before departing, he opened the door to his chambers with a quick blast of magic to make it appear as though Yuri had escaped on his own using magic.

The rest depended on whether or not Yuri could defeat the Heartless on his own and survive long enough for the path to the next world to open for him. Still, after taking into account the memories that he had seen, Yuri was more than capable of putting an end to the Heartless. Even if it meant Yuri had to resort to summoning his other form, the Demon King.

Yuri's eyes snapped open when he remembered what happened and leapt to his feet; immediately feeling the heat on his skin from the roiling flames licking the outer walls of the castle. He didn't have time to wonder about what Arius had wanted from him since the moment he awoke, Heartless appeared.

After dispatching the Heartless quickly Yuri said to himself, "I have to get outside..." then he paused briefly to cough as a waft of smoke drifted across his face and choked him before running out of the open doorway.

Yuri passed by several soldiers but they adamantly ignored him or were otherwise engaged with the Heartless that had turned against them almost all at once. However, there was one soldier in particular that Yuri passed that made him stop and stare. He was so young, hardly older than Yuri was and was being mercilessly attacked by several Red Nocturne Heartless.

His face was streaked with tears and ash and he cried, "Help me! Somebody please help! I don't want to-AHHHHHHH!"

Yuri rushed forward to save him but was horrified when he watched as the soldier's entire body suddenly vanished; leaving naught but a glowing light behind. That light that was quickly engulfed by a strange black energy and the poor young soldier was turned into yet another one of those creatures right before his eyes. A Heartless.

For a moment, Yuri was too stunned to move. He had fought the Heartless before but never realized what they were for himself until just then...

They used to be people, Yuri realized. And that realization more than anything finally drove Yuri into action to defeat the main Heartless that was controlling all the others. After all, Yuri couldn't stand the thought of anyone else becoming one of these monsters. Even if they had brought him here by force and had been planning to use the Heartless to their own ends to do the same to Levant and the other _'rebels'_.

So finally, when Yuri at last fought his way outside, he discovered what was causing all the chaos.

It was a huge Heartless that looked like it was made almost entirely of flame with black ashen skin that flared out into a pair of burning wings. In fact, the Heartless almost seemed to be made of lava that oozed from its body and wings. Burning everything it touched. Basically, it was a huge fire bird that consumed everything in its path by either sweeping its wings across the castle walls or shooting jets of scalding flame that burned entirely through the stone as if it were nothing.

Sensing Yuri's approach, the Heartless Firebird turned its head and released a shrill cry before diving at him. Meanwhile, Yuri felt himself once again being guided into battle and heard the same voice that had spoken to him when the Keyblade appeared...

_As long as I am with you, do not be afraid. For I will not let you fall here, not when you have people waiting for you. I promise. Together, we'll make it back to the people we miss. And together...we will be made whole again._


	13. Chapter 12: Something Worth Fighting For

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts._

Chapter 12: Something Worth Fighting For

_All of us have a purpose for which we must strive;_

_Even if we cannot see the greatness in ourselves._

_Nor do we the realize what an epic journey that simply living life really is,_

_Especially when we walk the path alone._

_Our actions, our words, our dreams,_

_They all touch the lives of those we meet along the way..._

_But sometimes, it is only by that greatness being recognized by another that we realize,_

_We still have something worth fighting for._

_And a reason to see the greatness within ourselves..._

* * *

"Hold on, are you saying that-" Wolfram asked in amazement, "-that the world itself has a heart?"

Jurai nodded, "All worlds do, but it's always hidden behind a special Keyhole that only appears under certain conditions. Usually in a place of historical significance. Therefore, it makes sense that our cloaked friend is looking for whoever holds this _'True Key'_ you told me about. Because he believes that whatever that actually is, it has the power to reveal the location of the Keyhole that leads to the planet's core. The one that you all saw was just a new passage being unlocked to another world."

"Then if the planet's core is the heart of this world..." Gwendal realized, "...and the Heartless consume hearts then that must mean that-"

"That's right, if the Heartless reach your Keyhole, this world will disappear into the darkness," Jurai replied seriously before adding more lightly, "But I don't think you have to worry about that right now."

"Huh? Why not?" Shori blinked in confusion.

"Think about it," Jurai reasoned, "If all four of the former _'Keys'_ are needed to reveal it, without Yuri, he can't possibly do that. Besides, what this guy is really after is the _'True Key'_. And me too I guess..." then he shrugged with a silly grin, trying to lighten the mood as he laughed "...as if I'd let them catch me after making it this far though, right?"

There was silence after that until, surprisingly, Adelbert turned to Jurai and suggested, "So Jurai, I'll bet you're probably still feeling pretty worn out from yesterday so why don't you go ahead and get some sleep? We need to talk about a few things without you here for a while." He gestured his head in Gwendal's direction and asked, "Well? Don't you agree Lord Von Voltaire?"

Gwendal was slightly taken aback by the sudden change in subject, but kept his expression neutral before he replied, "That's a good idea. Jurai should definitely get some sleep before we leave if there are more battles ahead of us. Meanwhile, the rest of us will make the necessary preparations for whatever lies ahead and decide who will be going with him to this new world. Although I'd still like someone to keep an eye on Jurai while he's resting just in case more Heartless show up. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it," Shori offered quickly and unexpectedly before anyone else could answer; raising his hand just like a little school boy and waving it in the air. "If that's alright with you that is..." he added to Jurai with a smile while briefly shooting a smug look at Sara, who he was certain was about to offer himself or Berias for the task.

Jurai blinked in surprise and nodded, "Sure."

Then, after everyone nodded in agreement, Jurai and Shori left the room and promptly shut the doors behind them. Finding themselves looking at one another awkwardly, but still smiling at each other warmly.

Because now that they were alone, Shori also felt as if Yuri was right there beside him. And Shori felt the urge to protect Jurai just like he would have if Yuri WERE there. Just like Jurai felt like Shori was someone he could trust and look up to despite not knowing anything about him at all...

* * *

As always, Yuri was surprised to find his body acting on its own accord and he hardly had to do anything himself. Still, Yuri tried to learn from the experience as he dodged and stabbed at the gigantic Firebird with his Keyblade. While also trying to incorporate the techniques that Conrad had been teaching him back home at the same time.

Some of the moves Yuri used easily translated into his baseball stances while others were a bit more complex. Such as when Yuri found himself jumping high into the air with a spin in midair to get higher and dove downward from above. But although Yuri was doing well, he still wasn't any closer to defeating the Heartless then he was when he first saw it. His attacks seemed to hardly do anything but scratch it, which was hardly enough to beat it.

That's when it hit him when Yuri paused to catch his breath and noted the shape of his Keyblade. _Magic! Of course! _He grinned, sprinting across the courtyard and up on top of one of the stables, _This who__le time, I've felt my magic return inside of me, but how do I use it to fight? I've only ever used magic as the Demon King. And I still don't think that's a good idea to use right now unless I don't have any other options. Please, _Yuri closed his eyes and placed his head against the cool metal of the blade of his Keyblade while the Firebird continued circling above in search of him and asked, _If I'm right and you are anything like Morgif, you can guide me can't you?_

Yuri smiled as he felt a reassuring warmth in his chest before looking up just as the Firebird spotted him and once again dove towards him while charging another fiery blast deep in its throat.

_This power is mine alone to bear..._Yuri thought to himself as he began to glow, _And this time, I'm go__ing to protect everyone with my own power. The power to protect the people I cherish. Because I promised myself that I would go home to them, no matter what! That's why I'll keep fighting!_

And with that, Yuri leapt up towards the Firebird with a savage cry, encircled by a swirling mass of water that rose up with him. And from within the wall of water, a form appeared by Yuri's side, a large water dragon that roared at the Firebird before releasing its own jet of water to meet its flame.

Steam obscured everything as the two forces met but Yuri kept going until his Keyblade made contact with the beast's chest and darkness bellowed forth as it shrilled in agony. The torrent of darkness swept the steam away and Yuri could see his dragon coiled entirely around the Firebird to prevent it from escaping.

Nodding at it, Yuri then drove his Keyblade even deeper into the Heartless while the dragon that he had summoned created a whirlpool that engulfed them both. Dousing the creature's flame, and hardening it to stone as the lava cooled. Almost just like when the lava of a volcano touches the sea and solidifies...

It was only because Yuri had his Keyblade embedded deeply in its chest that the force of the water didn't tear him off of the Firebird. But once the water settled, the water dragon released its pray and Yuri, understanding what it meant for him to do, tore his Keyblade free to prepare one final attack. And with a final slash, the Keyblade cut cleanly through the Firebird. Just like Yuri had once seen Adelbert do with a tree trunk a long time ago.

At that exact moment, the Firebird fell apart into ashes and a shining light floated into the sky before vanishing from sight. Meanwhile, rain began to fall to extinguish the remaining fires; similar of the first time he had ever turned into the Demon King during his duel with Wolfram. And Yuri, too stunned by the fact that he-a normal high school student-had just defeated a huge monster without anyone's help stood frozen where he landed after landing the killing blow...

He was brought out of his reverie though when the moment the Firebird Heartless completely vanished, a Keyhole appeared above him and Yuri's Keyblade lurched towards it, yanking him forward. It shot a beam of light into the keyhole and Yuri heard a resounding _'click' _before a strong light engulfed him. Blinding him.

Yuri yelped in surprise as just like the time before, he was being pulled into the keyhole and sent to a brand new world. Not knowing what he would find there, or if it would bring him any closer to home where everyone was waiting for him. And not knowing that this was only the beginning of his adventures to come; and of the truth that he would find along the way about himself and the boy from his dreams...

The very same boy that was now joining forces with his friends back home to save him...

* * *

Jurai fully intended to go straight back to his room after they left the others. But once again, he felt drawn to that same music room. Therefore, Jurai asked Shori if they could visit there first on their way back to his room. Of course, Shori didn't see the harm in that although he was still worried about Jurai...

Jurai had obviously been through a lot recently and felt relieved to be able to talk freely about it for once. But Jurai still seemed to have a lot of worries that he just couldn't bear to share with them because they were so personal. And it was times like that that Shori wished he could take his own share of those worries so that Jurai wouldn't have to bear them alone; just like he would have with Yuri.

So that's when Shori decided to ask Jurai what was really bothering him while they were walking...

"Listen, Jurai..." Shori began a bit bashfully, still feeling a little strange whenever he was around Jurai, "I know it's really none of my business but, what happened to you? And I don't mean about your memories. What I mean is, why are you traveling by yourself like this? Doesn't it get lonely?"

After a long thoughtful pause Jurai replied, "Of course it does. But that's what I have to do in order to keep innocent people from getting hurt. People like that man Keenan for example..." he held the doors open for Shori as they both entered the music room and Jurai settled himself into the piano bench and Shori sat beside him, then continued, "As a Keyblade Master-even though I never actually had the chance to complete the rest of my training-it's my responsibility to defeat the Heartless and protect the worlds from them before more people lose their homes. Or worse, their lives. And I still have a friend somewhere out there that I promised to return to once I found out the truth about myself. So I can't give up now even though its hard..." Jurai paused for a moment to reflect on it before telling Shori, "About three years ago, I left the Sanctuary to visit my best friend Arius before I finished the last portion of my training because I was so eager to tell him that I had finally done it, I had received my Mark of Mastery and was officially named a Keyblade Master. But when I left go to see him, Heartless invaded his world and I couldn't do anything to keep his world from being swallowed by the darkness. Something strange happened to me that day and I blacked out sometime during the fight. Then his world vanished, and I was set adrift in the Lanes Between. When I regained consciousness I quickly returned home to seek my mentor's advice and finish my training so that I could fulfill my obligations to him before I began my journey to find Arius. But Master Knox died shortly after I returned to the Sanctuary and I had nowhere else to turn to that could finish my training. So ever since then, I've been searching for my friend without the means to track him that Knox would have taught me if he hadn't died that day."

"Jurai..." Shori whispered, "...if your friend's world is really gone how can you say for sure that he is still alive? What if he's not? What if you been suffering alone all this time for no good reason?"

"I can't just give up on him," Jurai said firmly, "Not without at least putting up a fight when I know in my heart that he IS alive out there and needs me by his side. He's the only person who ever treated me like everyone else after I told him about my lost memories; even Master Knox never managed to do that during all that time we spent together."

"Yeah, that guy didn't sound like he was treating you like everyone else and it wasn't just because of your Keyblade," Shori observed, "He pitied you, but everything beyond that seems to have been very methodical, right down to the very end."

Jurai snickered, before his face brightened with a warm smile, "Knox was always giving me lots of advice or was chastising me for one mistake or another and he didn't really know how to communicate very well on a personal level. But Master Knox was still a good man that cared about me very much. Besides, he's the closest thing I've ever had to a family besides Arius who I consider to be like my own brother. That's why now that Knox is gone, I have to find a way to save Arius because he's all I have left to keep fighting for. I might not have a world to belong to, but I still have a home wherever the people I treasure about are; no matter where that might be. That is what I believe."

Shori smiled tenderly, and then ruffled Jurai's hair, laughing, "You know, I was a little skeptical about you at first but you really are a pretty good guy. We don't really know anything about you, and you don't know anything about us, but you're still willing to help us find Yuri..." he shook his head and added sarcastically, "But just like my little brother, you're WAY too trusting. And talk about a goody-two-shoes..."

Jurai grinned and laughed too. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Still, I FEEL like I should know you from somewhere just like I feel with the others too. That's what I told Sara this morning when he found me sleepwalking-" he snickered, "-Well, sleep playing that is. I was in here playing the piano in my sleep."

Shori gasped and grabbed his shoulder in alarm, "You mean you were alone with him?"

"Yeah," Jurai nodded slowly, giving him a quizzical look, "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"It could have been," Shori muttered under his breath.

"What?" Jurai blinked innocently.

"Nevermind. Anyway, don't you think we should head to your room now?" Shori asked, leaning down to look at Jurai's eyes, "Your eyes look a bit red to me..."

Jurai looked startled for a moment before he turned towards the piano and said, "I just want to play one more song, and then we'll go. I promise."

Shori sighed heavily, but nodded with a defeated smile, "Fine, one song."

Jurai smiled gratefully before placing his practiced fingers on the cords and immediately, almost seamlessly, the notes began flowing into a complex melody. It was soft at first, but quickly transformed into a passionate rhapsody of sound. And Jurai, he played so beautifully that Shori could see now why Sara had been drawn to the sound of his playing.

Jurai's music sounded so much like himself in a way; timid and kind, but also strong and fervent in protecting what he thought truly mattered in life. The people in his life were one of those things Jurai fought for, no matter what he had to suffer alone, because they were what made him who he was. Regardless of who Jurai had been before losing his memories, he still had a place to belong in their hearts.

Being good, helping others before himself, being fair and merciful, all of these qualities were what made Jurai so likeable right from the start. And also, with all these similar traits, it was really no wonder they saw all the same things they loved about Yuri in Jurai too and often compared the two of them.

But Adelbert, Shori noticed, seemed to see something else in Jurai that the rest of them didn't...

Although truth be told Shori hardly even knew the man so he might have been imagining it. Maybe it was just the look of longing in his eyes as Jurai had spoken-even about such serious matters such as the Heartless-that got Shori so curious about Adelbert's behavior. Conrad had the same sort of look when he was around Yuri sometimes; as if remembering someone very dear to him reflected in Yuri's words, a glance, or by his actions.

Someone related to Yuri...

Shori had heard a little bit about a woman named Julia before-when the Great One had possessed Yuri while being in the control of the Originators himself-but he hadn't given her much thought after that until now. Sure, she was supposedly a descendant of the Wincott family who had acted as the Key before Yuri, but Shori still had no idea that Yuri's soul had actually BEEN hers. Only Conrad had known that about Yuri all along. With the exception of Murata that is, who had been associated with Yuri before either of them were born together on Earth.

Well, whoever Jurai was, he sure knew how to brighten a room with just his smile while also being very practical. That at least, was something Yuri had never been very good at. Yuri was reckless and impulsive but somehow things always seemed to work out...

That's why Shori hoped with all his heart that his brother was doing ok on his own and really thinking things through for once. Admittedly, Yuri was getting better at listening to the advice of his friends. But Yuri was still prone to do whatever his heart commanded him to do; which was to protect everyone else before himself. Often needlessly putting his life on the line in the process, which concerned Shori especially.

Because Yuri couldn't afford to let that happen now, or he would lose everything...

"Shori?" Jurai asked, sounding so much like Yuri that Shori jumped in surprise when he touched his shoulder in concern.

"Y-yeah?" Shori stammered, blushing slightly.

"Thanks for letting me play," Jurai smiled boyishly, "I know it was selfish to ask but I really wanted to understand why I felt so drawn to this room even though I've never been here before. At first I thought it was because you found Knox's Reports in here, but that's not it. As I was playing, I felt the warmth of a familiar presence coming from this place; a presence from someone I think I used to know very well. That's why I believe that after we save your brother Yuri, I'll come back to this world and find out who that person was. Maybe even who I am too."

"I'm sure you will," Shori smiled, unable to help himself.

And with that, Jurai surprised Shori again by jumping up from the bench, dashing out of the door, and called playfully, "Come on, I'll race ya!"

So, feeling more alive than he had for a very long time, Jurai raced down the hall with a broad smile across his face as Shori hastily followed. Because for the first time in three years, Jurai had some direction for where he should go. And a new mission worth fighting for; bringing two real brothers back to one another while looking for the person Jurai still considered his own...

Arius...


	14. Chapter 13: A Small Glimpse of Truth

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts._

**Note: **Ok, it's time to try and lighten the mood a little bit by sending Yuri to a more laid back world, a world you should all recognize from the Kingdom Hearts universe, _'wink'_. But I won't spoil it for you. And also, I need to reveal more about Arius's back story sometime in the next coming chapters. For now though, enjoy this chapter and please review!

Chapter 13: A Small Glimpse of Truth

_There are many worlds and many hearts._

_Just as there are those special few that share the same existence,_

_As worlds, or as people._

_In either case, they are always connected._

_No matter how far apart they may be._

_Be__cause no matter what the distance_

_The ties that bind and connect us can never be destroyed._

_No matter what we might have lost,_

_Or what we might have yet to lose..._

* * *

"Jurai certainly is interesting isn't he?" Murata commented to the others after the two of them left. "He acts so much like Shibuya you'd think they were twins. One minute Jurai is full of sadness, and the next thing you know he's ready to face any danger that comes his way with a reckless courage, heedless of the risks. I can't help but admire that about him after all he seems to have been through..."

"Indeed, I cannot imagine living with no memory of where I belonged and still being able to press on from world to world in spite of it," Berias added simply, "Especially never being able to stay long in any of them because of the danger that these Heartless pose to him."

"I don't get him," Wolfram said, shaking his head, "I don't get any of this really. After all, isn't this the first time we've had any contact with people from a world besides Earth? And why didn't Jurai tell us that he was from another world in the first place?"

In response, Conrad replied, "Jurai probably wasn't sure he could trust us at first. And also, it wouldn't be very smart for him to blurt out that he came from another world anyway. For one, people might think he was crazy or they could turn out to be one of his enemies. We're just not used to having to do that because not only do we know people that understand that there are other worlds out there, but we've also traveled between two of them ourselves. But Jurai does have a point about that that I've never thought about before..." he crossed his arms, "...why haven't we ever been able to travel to worlds other than Earth before now?" then he stated, "Now that Jurai told us about these special gateways that separate the worlds, it makes sense. We've never been to another world or had visitors from other worlds because no other passages have ever been opened before other than the one that goes to Earth. And that's what the voice we heard must have meant about this world being _'opened,' _it was talking about that keyhole we saw; which as it turns out was one of these each of these Gates only appears when certain conditions are met that of course none of us were aware and to be honest, I'm still not sure what we did to make it appear. This same principle can be said about finding the Keyhole that Jurai said that leads to the very center of our own world that also has certain conditions for making itself known."

"That Keyblade..." Adelbert mused aloud thoughtfully, "...it seems to have very peculiar powers that I've never seen before. Able to open any lock, undo any seal, appear and disappear at the beckoned call of its bearer, and even allow travel between other worlds. But his Keyblade has something to do with our world and we need to find out what that is."

Sara nodded in agreement, "Indeed. And after what Jurai told us about it a thought occurred to me. The name of HIS Keyblade is _'The Hope at the Bottom of the __Box,'_ isn't that right? And its image clearly portrays the Wincott family emblem of a white serpent. So does that mean Jurai is somehow related to what happened with the Forbidden Boxes and what's happening now with Yuri? After all, Yuri was the one who defeated the Originators, thus becoming our world's last _'hope.' _That's why it can't be mere coincidence that it was only Yuri who disappeared since he was the one who had to face them in the very end, and I believe that Jurai's weapon is named after those very same events. Don't you agree Berias?" he asked his bodyguard with a knowing smile.

Berias nodded, "Jurai does appear to have some sort of relationship to the Wincott's given what this Knox wrote in his reports. But aside from that, we know nothing about this boy. Save for what he has already told us about himself. And even then, I'm sure that Jurai hasn't told us everything..."

"Jurai has a right to his own secrets so long as they don't prevent us from finding King Yuri. Though you have a point, it is important that we find out who he really is. Therefore, I have a proposal-" Gwendal paused for a moment and scanned the room, making sure all of them were paying attention before he said, "-we select two of us to accompany Jurai to this other world while the rest of us here attempt to unravel the mystery of the Wincott family's relation to this man Knox, and whatever else we can about this _'Keyhole'_ Jurai mentioned while we're at it. And those two will have to be prepared for however long this journey may take. Now we just have to decide upon who those two should be and prepare a ship. Though I'll admit that I kind of agree with Shori, I don't see how a normal ship will be able to serve as a vessel to this other world, even if Jurai's crazy plan does work. Whatever it is..."

"I don't know what Jurai has in mind either, but as for the mission to save Shibuya, I already know of one person who should go-" Murata said right away, pointing sideways at Conrad, "-Lord Weller here is already a pretty seasoned traveler when it comes to going between this world and Earth just as much as Shibuya and myself. Plus he adapts very well and can keep a level head in a dangerous situation. Remember, from what I understood, these Heartless creatures can appear anywhere at any time so we'll need someone prepared for that situation to go along with Jurai on this mission..."

"If you need fighters then I'll-" Wolfram began but Murata cut him off with a deathly serious look.

"No, I'm afraid sending you would be much too dangerous," then Murata stated quite clearly, "As someone that's pretty susceptible to the darkness, these Heartless creatures could easily get the better of you given what happened to you before. Besides, as skilled as you are with the sword, you have a tendency to rely on your magic. And that may not work in this other world. Each world has their own laws of nature and time flow so we won't know what to expect or how long you'll be gone. Jurai does though and is skilled with both blade and a special kind of magic that works in any world."

Wolfram groaned in defeat and huffed, "Fine, I get it. I can't go. But then who else can? With Yuri gone, Gwendal has to take care of things back at the castle and with the rest of the alliance so he can't go. And the best job for Gunter would probably be gathering information about this Knox guy from the current head of the Wincott family since he's already a tutor there. Then obviously King Saralegui is out of the question because he's Small Shimaron's King and has his own country to run. And I also think it would be bad idea for him to ask Berias to go along because then he would be open to assassination attempts by Big Shimaron or some other shady characters such as this weirdo in the black coat-"

"Aw, I'm touched that you care so much about my wellbeing Lord Bielefeld," Sara said sweetly, obviously joking, "I thought you hated me."

Shooting Sara and equally dirty look as Shori had, Wolfram retorted, "I don't HATE you, but that doesn't mean I LIKE you. Don't forget that. Besides, I'm only putting up with you for Yuri's sake despite what you did to him."

Sara shrugged, giving him that much, and said, "In any event, the problem still stands about who else should go with Jurai."

Laughing to himself, Adelbert rolled his eyes and said, "Haven't you forgotten someone? If you need the extra muscle then I'LL go. Besides..." he said more seriously, "...I have to see for myself what kind of person this Jurai really is. He looks and feels too much like someone I once treasured for it to be mere chance that all this is happening. Not to mention I already know the Wincott family quite well, for reasons I'll keep to myself, and while he may look like them I remain unconvinced that he belongs to their family. So, how about it? I may not have been to any other worlds before but I'll sure as anything give these Heartless a run for their money."

"Are you sure Adelbert?" Wolfram asked, "This isn't just one of your run-of-the-mill quests requested by a couple of hapless villagers. You really could die out there you know. Or worse, you could also become one of those monsters and lose everything."

Glaring at him, Adelbert replied, "I won't die. No matter what happens, I won't die or let anything happen to the Demon King; because if anyone can bring the kid back, it'll be Lord Weller and myself. We don't need anyone else."

"I don't know..." Gwendal began doubtfully, "...I understand that you are more than prepared for the worse but I'm worried that you'll also let your emotions distract you from what needs to be done. Don't think I don't know your motives for accompanying Jurai, Adelbert, I've seen the way you look at him. I think we all see a bit of her in him. But Jurai has nothing to do with your former fiancé'..." he paused for a moment before concluding, "Give us until tomorrow and we'll sort the rest of this out. For now though, it's getting late and I need to send a message to the castle letting Gunter know what's going on. Then we'll see what Jurai has in mind as far as reaching this other world in the first place."

"Whatever you say Lord Von Voltaire," Adelbert said dramatically, heading for the door and opening it before adding smugly, "Just remember that you don't have any jurisdiction over me so if I decide to go, then there's really nothing you can do to stop me. Because even though I said I'd protect the kid from now on, but that doesn't mean anything has changed between us. Regardless of what happened that day with the Originators and what we learned about the Great One, I will never forgive him for how much he hurt the woman I loved. And I'll bet the kid is still hurting inside too in ways that none of us are aware of because he hides it behind that smile of his. Both of them do..."

Then Adelbert left to take care of his own business; taking into consideration what Gwendal said but still deciding that it was his choice whether or not to engage himself in this crazy mission...

After all, there was only so much he could do outside of their own world. Adelbert had no connections out there with which to gather information, and he couldn't bring his usual crew along with them on such a dangerous undertaking, especially when they really didn't owe the Demon King any loyalty apart from where Adelbert was concerned.

So if he DID go, Adelbert would be bound to follow the orders of a stranger that looked painfully like his beloved Julia and to obey the laws of these other worlds. Worlds that they had no idea if they would ever return from alive or what they would discover along the way about their own.

* * *

"Again huh?" Yuri sighed after waking up to find himself somewhere entirely new. It even felt different, so Yuri knew right away that he was in a brand new world. And definitely not back home.

"Well that's ok," Yuri beamed hopefully, "I have my magic back so I can still try to get home on my own."

Then, after nodding to himself, Yuri pulled himself upright to take in his surroundings. And immediately, he felt like this place was also familiar somehow. It was a sleepy looking town bathed in the glittering twilight of dawn with the echoing sound of trains passing nearby. There were lots of shops all around him that were just opening up as Yuri passed them on his way out of the alley he had woken up in.

Several trams also lined the streets where all the shops were that were dropping off the early morning shoppers trying to get an early start on their day. Seeing all this, Yuri let out a sigh of relief when he recognized that this world was peaceful rather than the last one he had been in. Now Yuri could take a moment to plan his next move towards getting home.

However, Yuri paused when his stomach growled painfully and he realized for the first time how hungry he was. "After beating that crazy bird thing I guess I must have worked up an appetite," Yuri laughed nervously, "But I kinda don't have any money so it looks like I better find a job..."

"You there, young man," someone called almost the instant Yuri said that. A large man with brown hair and a mustache.

"Yeah?" Yuri blinked, "What is it?"

"I couldn't help but overhear that you need a job," the man told him, "And judging by how early you got up, you must want to get a job before the rush when the students are getting ready for the Struggle Tournament. Lucky for you the rush doesn't usually start for at least another two days but I admire you for trying to get a head start on the competition."

"That's not really-" Yuri began but the man continued-

"There are lots of jobs posted on the message board over there, but I actually might have just the right job for you right now if you're interested. I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun for you too."

"Really? Like what?" Yuri asked, intrigued now.

"You look like a strong young man so I was wondering if you'd be willing to work as a Sparring Partner for the kids training for this year's Struggle matches. Seifer usually volunteers but he's out of town on a trip with his folks this week. And the kids like to get in a lot of practice before the matches start so they come to the Sandlot to train," he smiled, "I think it'd definitely be worth your while. And I can even start paying you today if you could help me set up the training equipment. How about it?"

Yuri thought about it for a moment and naturally, his competitive urges were tingling at the thought of competing in whatever this _'Struggle'_ thing was. And the older guy was right, it did sound like a lot of fun and might be exactly what Yuri needed right now. A job and a chance to calm down after all the craziness lately.

Really, it wouldn't be much different from that time he was stuck alone with Murata in Caloria and had to start working to save enough money for passage to the Great Demon Kingdom by boat. Only this time, Yuri needed the money for everyday things like food and somewhere to stay.

Deciding to go ahead and do it, Yuri nodded, "Sure, I'd be happy to take the job. But first, would you mind telling me a bit about your town? The truth is-I'm not really from around here so I'm not familiar with this place..."

The man's eyes widened and he apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume you were from around here. We just don't get too many visitors out here very often except those that show up to watch the Struggle Tournament..." looking around, the man explained things as he pointed them out to Yuri, "For starters; this is the market district of Twilight Town called Market Street where most of the shops are. However there are a few shops lining the slop that leads up to Station Plaza at the top of the hill. There's also the Sandlot where we'll be working that's specifically for the Struggle Tournament and other town gatherings. And lastly, there's also Sunset Hill that you can reach by train where we have six of our _'Seven Wonders;' _the seventh of which is right here in town just outside the wall over there. The Haunted Mansion. But if you're looking for a place to stay I believe that there's a motel somewhere near the Sandlot actually. I can show you if you'd like."

"That won't do me much good since I don't have any local currency," Yuri admitted sheepishly, "I kinda came here unexpectedly so I..." then to prove his point, Yuri's stomach growled loudly, making Yuri blush with embarrassment.

"I see," the man laughed kindly, "I guess we better get you fed first before we start working huh? Come with me uh..."

"Oh, Yuri," Yuri said hastily, "My name is Yuri."

"Well Yuri, it's a pleasure to meet you," he winked, "Now let's go."

"Right..." Yuri smiled unsurely, following after him and wondering what else this new world had in store for him.

* * *

"So, did you guys make up your minds yet?" Jurai asked after getting some much needed rest for most of the afternoon. Returning straight to the others with Shori as soon as he woke up. "And where are the other three of you? Adelbert, Berias, and Sara?"

Shaking his head, Gwendal replied, "We can't seem to come to an agreement on who is best suited for accompanying you for this task. And both His Highness and his retainer are presently speaking to Lady Flynn about something that came up while you were resting," he paused, "As for Lord Von Grants, he is meeting with his other companions to explore his options for what course of action will do the most good in this present situation."

"'Best suited'?" Jurai repeated in disbelief, snickering slightly.

"Is there a problem with that?" Wolfram asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Resting a hand on his shoulder, Jurai gave both Gwendal and Murata an assuring nod before turning to the rest of them and saying, "Listen everybody, I know that finding Yuri is very important but you have to remember to try and enjoy this journey. Seeing other worlds isn't a chance you get every day, and we may not have to fight Heartless that often. Besides, allowing all these negative feelings into your hearts will only serve to attract the Heartless even more. And I should know. That's exactly what got me in trouble with that Spectral. They're attracted to the negativity which then generates the darkness in your heart. So the more light and hope you radiate, the less chance you have of attracting them-" but Jurai shrugged with a defeated smile as he admitted, "-well, ok, they are still attracted to the light inside of us too, but not nearly as much as the darkness."

"I don't see how we can possibly enjoy all this," Gwendal frowned with frustration, "Our King is missing and we still have no idea what this stranger wants from you or from him if he really was the one who sent him to this other world. And neither do you apparently since you've lost your memories. I just don't know what we should do; there are simply too many factors..."

"It's BECAUSE of what's happening that I can, don't you understand that?" Jurai told him sincerely, "I've been wandering aimlessly from world to world for so long hoping to find a single clue about who I...!"

Jurai trailed off though when all of a sudden his heart began to race painfully fast and its pulse reverberated throughout his entire body. He winced as it continued to throb even louder and harder until the force of it brought Jurai to his knees. Clutching his heart with a startled gasp as it flashed in his chest.

Concerned, Shori rushed over and knelt down next to him, asking, "Jurai, what's wrong?"

But before Jurai could answer, they all gasped as his image suddenly wavered, like rippling water and he staggered upright while shining with a familiar blue light. Pushing Shori gently aside, Jurai strayed over to the window and placed his free hand on the cool glass while his other hand was still twisting the fabric above his aching heart.

He straightened up though as soon as the light around him became solid, and slowly, Jurai turned to face them, smiling sweetly and knowingly. A familiar smile etched on his face that Conrad was certain they had seen somewhere before. Just like they had also seen this same gentle light.

Jurai's image then began wavering between blurred flashes of Julia and Yuri, both of them smiling affectionately. But both of their smiles soon faded into a look of a terrible aching sadness that almost made their own hearts ache too. And after casting a downward glance, Jurai once again turned towards the window. Where he began staring into the twilit sky out as a shooting star came streaking past. And before they could ask again of Jurai was alright, the light around him vanished then and he sagged against the glass, blinking dizzily in confusion.

"What just-" Jurai began when he stopped himself upon turning around and seeing their faces. But even more so upon seeing Adelbert's face as he appeared in the doorway across from him. Staring at Jurai with a mixture of shock and longing with Sara and Berias standing just behind Adelbert. Equally as surprised when they saw the brief flash of Yuri and the same woman Sara had seen in his dream...

"Julia..."Adelbert whispered.


	15. Chapter 14: Shadows of the Past

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts._

Chapter 14: Shadows of the Past

_The world's dream we call the future,_

_Its memory, we call our history._

_To keep their secrets safe, the worlds lock their hearts away._

_Only to be opened to those chosen few whose actions protect the world_

_And all who live there that are also a part of its heart._

_People, are not so different._

_We also keep what is prec__ious locked in the innermost depths of our hearts;_

_Safeguarding it from those who would steal our hearts away,_

_Or try to destroy what we hold most dear..._

As always, the sky was dark and moonless above him as Arius traversed the uneven boundaries of what had once been his world. A broken splinter of land that now acted as little more than the gravestone of a yet another lost world now ensnared by shadows swarming within the Realm of Darkness. Worlds that were so far gone now that they could never again be remade, not even with the help of the Light.

This place also served as just another reminder of what Arius lost that day, including his best friend Jurai, and why Arius was so determined to get it all back. No matter who he had to hurt in the process nor what Jurai might think of him after learning of all the horrific things he had done since that fateful day. The day when not only his world, but his friendship with Jurai was torn apart...

Three years ago, things were so much different, so much brighter.

There was a time when Arius was content about his place in the world. Back then, Arius was still just a boy who had only just begun his journey searching for a greater purpose in life. He was arrogant, selfish, but most of all, Arius was a very cunning swordsmen, challenging anyone who dared to face his duel-blade, and not caring what became of them afterwords.

But all that had changed the day Arius met Jurai. And his heart softened towards him and only him.

Arius always looked forward to Jurai's visits. Though when they first met, Jurai was so innocent and trusting that the truth about the fact that he had come from another world had been revealed almost immediately. Not that it really mattered much in the end; Jurai was so happy to meet such a kindred spirit in Arius after finding out that they had so much in common that he didn't bother trying to hide it after that.

Again, at first, Arius was happy enough just to finally have someone to confide in and didn't want to give that up for anything. But Jurai had his own life to live, and things he needed to search for that Arius was never able to go with his friend on those grand adventures he spoke of. Always, Arius was left behind, yearning for the day when that would change. The day Jurai would finally take him away from his dull ordinary world and they would never again have to be parted.

He would have followed Jurai anywhere. For in Jurai Arius found the light in his life he had never had anyone to share it with. Not since he had been a very small child...

Arius no longer had any parents. They, along with his entire village, had met their ends when it was invaded by the Heartless. He had been rescued though by a stranger that had arrived seemingly out of nowhere that brought him out of his ravaged village. And later on Arius learned that it was only himself and this stranger who had miraculously survived the slaughter; everyone else had been killed. Or at least that was Arius had grown up knowing until Jurai told him what the Heartless actually were and what happened to those that fell prey to them...

Apart from that, all Arius really knew about the stranger was that he had also come from a far off world, just like Jurai had. Only, unlike Jurai, he was not a Keyblade wielder. That man had only been a wanderer drifting from world to world on a quest of his own...

Revenge.

And just like Arius was now, this man had also been worldless. He had nowhere to belong so all that was left to pursue were those who had led to the end of his world. Nothing else mattered to him. Yet, for some reason, this man had gone out of his way to save Arius when he knew it would gain him nothing. Nor would it change the fact that Arius was now all alone in the world, just like he was.

But Arius never forgot what that man told him after leaving him in one of the neighboring villages. Kneeling down in front of Arius, the man had ruffled his hair and smirked knowingly, "I can sense a strong light within you, and with that kind of strength, someday, you will grow into a fine young man. As long as you remember that you can create your own destiny from now on despite the hardships that have been dealt to you. Never except that things are beyond your control, especially your own fate, and NEVER let what is yours be taken away again. In you is the power to protect it; all you have to do is learn how to harness it, then you'll never lose what you cherish ever again. I promise you that. And on that day when you realize your potential, you will find yourself strong even when everyone else told you you were wrong..."

That was what drove Arius to take up a weapon and live a warrior's life from such a young age. So that never again would Arius have to lose the people he loved because he could not defend them himself. While Jurai on the other hand, didn't really know why he was chosen by the Keyblade or why he kept fighting. All Jurai wanted was to protect everyone he could with that power and did not wield it for himself, but for them, for the worlds, and for the Light...

And yet how had anyone repaid their debt to him...?

Jurai had almost died countless times for people who would never thank him; for people who didn't even know he was fighting for them or what he had lost in order to protect them. That had always bothered Arius. Why should Jurai have to suffer for their sakes? They owed him their very lives, their worlds, even the fabric of their existences. For without Jurai fending against the Heartless, all life would be swallowed by the darkness and lost to oblivion.

Speaking of oblivion, soon, Arius came upon the towering doors of the very place he had been seeking in this dark land. A place where the memories he had taken from Yuri could be annualized more thoroughly and put to further use. A place of secrets that held the key to finally piecing together the missing pieces of Jurai's life and bring them back together once more and unveil the rest of the truth behind his pain...

Castle Oblivion.

* * *

"That's impossible..." Adelbert breathed in shock, "You can't be-" he began, his shoulders shaking slightly as he walked quickly towards Jurai and reached for him.

"Adelbert? Since when did you get back?" Jurai blinked, shrinking back from his reach and glancing around nervously until his back hit the window, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"You really don't remember..." Gwendal mused quietly, crossing his arms.

Again, Jurai blinked and tilted his head in confusion, "Huh? Remember what?" then he shook his head as if to clear it before asking suddenly, "Shori, what did you say your brother looked like again?"

Startled, Shori replied, "What? Oh, well he has black hair and eyes just like me and-wait why do you ask?"

"I think I saw him just now..." Jurai said as he slid down the wall and shook his head again, staring at the floor until his vision stopped spinning. "...It was just a glimpse but I definitely saw him. He's trying to come back, but I felt like something else is leading his heart along another path. Memories that are not his...or hers."

"What does that even mean?" Wolfram demanded.

"I..." Jurai began when he gasped sharply and leapt to his feet, shouting, "Look out!"

Without any further warning, the windows suddenly shattered. And Conrad, who was closest to Jurai, launched forward to save him from getting hit by the spray of glass shards raining down on them. Shori did the same with Murata and pulled him to a safe distance. The rest of them also quickly jumped back and quickly drew their swords, sensing the same malice that Jurai was sensing.

Then, a group of dark shapes sprung up out of thin air and flooded the room. They were small creatures, each about the size of a ten-year-old child, but there was definitely something sinister about them, even from first glance. And furthermore, all of them knew right away that these things were not of their world.

So then, could these things be yet another species of the Heartless?

More than a dozen Heartless filled the room, slowly slinking towards them as Gwendal and Adelbert quickly positioned themselves in front of Murata, Shori, and Sara, who already stood directly behind them. Meanwhile Berias and Wolfram positioned themselves in front of Conrad who had also drawn his sword while Jurai summoned his Keyblade as well with the same motion; as if drawing a sword from the air. Though admittedly Jurai was still a little bewildered from his momentary black out...

Had something happened to him again...?

As it turned out, Lady Flynn's men had also heard the crash and were now filing into the room, weapons drawn to face the unexpected threat. And these men quickly formed a protective half circle around the rest of them while still leaving Gwendal and the others open enough to be able to fight.

"Is everyone alright?!" one of the men asked, glancing nervously at the monsters, "What ARE those things?"

"Heartless..." Jurai frowned, "Be careful everyone."

"Ha! These small fry are nothing," Wolfram declared haughtily, "I've faced much worse than this before!"

Jurai shook his head at him though and warned, "Don't be blinded by your pride, Wolfram. Pride becomes arrogance and arrogance becomes darkness. They will turn those feelings against you if you're not careful. And you will lose yourself to the darkness again."

"Enough of this, here they come!" Adelbert shouted and clove one of the Heartless in two with a single stroke of his sword before whirling around to swing at a second.

Joining the fray, Gwendal glanced at Conrad and said to him and the others as well, "Hurry, all of you, get out of here! We'll take care of things here," Gwendal shouted, slashing at a Heartless before it could attack anyone else at close range. "GO!"

Shori for one nodded and pulled Murata along behind him as the rest of them fled the room and left Gwendal, and Adelbert behind to fend the Heartless off. However, upon entering the hall, more of the blasted creatures appeared out of the shadows in even more varied forms. Some with the emblem and some without. And Jurai definitely recognized several types that he had faced before during his travels: Shadows, Soldiers, Armored Knights, and even a few Darkball Heartless.

But there was one type that appeared that Jurai was sure he had never seen before. Jurai didn't have time to look at them too closely though as he promptly dispatched them with his Keyblade and they pressed onward towards the exit. Yet more of that specific type of Heartless kept appearing behind their group and herded them forward, as if they were leading them all into a trap.

"Where the heck are they all coming from?!" Shori shouted, not expecting anyone to answer.

"That's not important right now," Jurai shouted back as they kept running, "Gwendal's right, we need to get someplace more defensible outside."

Berias was the first who made it to the doors, but just as he reached for the doors, an invisible barrier blasted him backwards. Sending Berias skidding across the smooth stone floor and only coming to a stop after stabbing his swords into the floor. To stop the momentum from throwing him right back into the group of Heartless chasing them.

Though he fell to his knees soon after, trying to catch his breath.

"Berias! Are you alright?" Sara asked, dashing over and kneeling down next to his fallen bodyguard.

Wincing, Berias stated, "There's some sort of barrier around keeping us trapped inside. This is dark magic Your Highness; magic the likes of which I have never encountered before. I can't break through it with my power alone, it's too strong."

"You mean we're stuck in here with those things?!" Wolfram snapped.

Tentatively, Murata touched the barrier and hissed in pain as it shocked him too before turning to find more Heartless heading towards them. "Looks like it, Wolfram. And here they come!"

Conrad and Wolfram were just about to get ready to face their attackers when Jurai suddenly said fiercely, "No..." then, glaring at the Heartless and once again flashing as Yuri, he said in a warped voice, "_I won't let you hurt my friends. They are my Light within the Darkness. The ones who matter to me the most! That is why...my friends are my real power. Power enough to quell __any darkness!_"

As the wave of Heartless sped towards them, without further warning Jurai tore himself free from their protective circle and raced towards the advancing Heartless with inhuman speed. Slaying many of them-mostly the weaker ones-with a single mighty stroke. Releasing their captive heart's with the Keyblade's power in the process...

But as Jurai fought them all on his own, Sara noticed that there was something was wrong with him right away. His eyes were completely glazed over and Jurai slew each Heartless with wild abandon as if he were in the middle of a battlefield. He could see it in the way Jurai moved, as did the rest of those of them who had ever seen such battle-lust.

Jurai fought like a man possessed by the heat of battle and couldn't seem to stop himself from fighting on their behalf. Not even after sustaining several serious blows to the chest from the Darkball's rushing at him with their snapping jaws. And when one of the Armored Knights slashed Jurai's right forearm and began bathing his Keyblade in hot blood. And with the blood dripping on this particular blade, it made it look like something pure had been tainted and stained. In spite of being a weapon meant to protect its bearer from such harm.

Confirming their observation, Jurai whirled around and pointed the Keyblade straight at them with a furious glint in his eyes once all of the Heartless were at last slain. At first, they thought Jurai meant to attack them next, but then a light began to charge at the end of his Keyblade and shot a beam directly at the center of the doors. And to their surprise, the barrier flashed with the outline of a keyhole before completely disappearing and opening the way out again.

Jurai gave them a brief nod after it was gone before turning his back on them only to find a giant shadow amassing before him. The leader of all the other Heartless that had appeared there; specifically the new ones that looked like miniature versions of the Spectral. Only these did not bear the emblem, were completely bare of any armor, and each had a heart shaped cavity across their sleek bellies. Looking almost like the canine version of a Darkside...

They watched in horror as from the swirling pool of darkness that had appeared on the floor in front of Jurai, a large Heartless began to emerge from the shadows. The whole room began to darken too as Conrad, Berias, and the others drew closer together to keep from getting attacked from behind by other monsters that might still be lurking in the shadows. Which there were, Wolfram could see their yellow eyes glinting in the darkness as they circled the group.

As for their main concern, Jurai, he was already too far away to reach without exposing Sara, Shori, and Murata to a direct attack from what would become an exposed side of their group. There were simply too few of them there to keep all of them sufficiently protected, including Jurai of course. Therefore, Jurai would have to face the black creature that was being summoned without their help. As much as it pained them to admit that.

Soon, it finally tore itself free from the ground and the monster's powerful muscles rippled as it drew itself upwards from the darkness. And the moment it freed itself, they all knew exactly what it was...

The Spectral had returned for Jurai.


	16. Chapter 15: The Living Light

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts._

**Note: **To '8Anime-Lover8' as it turns out I already had a chapter finished but I just hadn't posted it yet so after fixing a few errors and figuring out which version of the chapter to post I ended up with this one. So I hope you enjoy. Although I kinda just skimmed most of the chapters during my re-reading session because I wasn't in the mood to go back and edit all the mistakes yet while I'm already swamped by all my other projects. In any case, please let me know what you think and don't forget to review!

Chapter 15: The Living Light

_Endless are the reflections of worlds._

_One begotten of another, all linked to the same birth._

_Uncountable as the stars dusting the sky that we share,_

_Whose light is the heart of each world set aglow..._

_Now, nestled between the light and darkness of two others,_

_A heart is born anew from their twilight._

_A heart whose light refracts theirs from within the broken shards of long forgotten truths;_

_Of memories torn asunder by a great pain.._

_A special heart that unlike the worlds and the stars,_

_Of this existence, there can only be one..._

* * *

Taking the chance to escape that Jurai had given them, Conrad and the others made it out the front doors to a place where they would have more room to maneuver just as the Spectral charged through the main doors after them and Jurai, who had followed them outside. It ignored them though and spun around to focus its attacks on Jurai as he ran towards it with his Keyblade. He landed a few fierce blows before retreating to avoid its claws and attacking it again several more times with both blade and some form of magic that they had never seen before.

Meanwhile, Gwendal and Adelbert both had finally managed to escape the manor to regroup with everyone else through the second floor window. The two of them had quickly left to join the others after Lady Flynn assured them that she and her men would take care of evacuating the area and rescue the other occupants who had also been trapped inside; hopefully before more Heartless appeared. Though after the initial attack, no more Heartless other than the ones resembling strange black hounds remained behind after the others were slain. Although the soldiers managed to dispatch them fairly quickly now that they were prepared to deal with the current situation.

"What happened here?" Gwendal demanded once he and Adelbert finally reached them from the far side of the building, "Where's Jurai?"

"He's fighting the Heartless we saw yesterday. It came back and is probably the leader of the weaker ones that look like it as well," Conrad replied and pointed at their battle that was still taking place, "Jurai helped us get outside the barrier it had made with his Keyblade."

"So I've noticed," Gwendal answered, "We were having the same problem getting out as well until it suddenly just vanished. I figured that something must have happened."

Berias nodded in agreement, "This whole attack was obviously planned by someone rather than the creature itself. Whoever is behind this was likely trying to keep us from escaping the building while sending these Heartless after us to force Jurai here to where the Spectral was lying in wait to make another attempt to capture him."

"Then what are you standing there for?" Adelbert smirked after applying an Esoteric stone to his sword and making it glow red, "We've taken care of the small fry they sent after us so now I say that if it's a fight they want, then they've made one that they're about to regret. Now come on, we better go lend the kid a hand. That thing looks tough."

"I don't think he needs our help," Wolfram observed with an oddly impressed look on his face, even as Jurai kept the Spectral at bay. "Jurai seems to have things under control from where I stand."

"Does he?" Shori retorted, "You better take another look," then he pointed a finger at the gates.

After releasing an earsplitting roar, the Spectral began seething with a powerful purple aura and lunged at Jurai again with its talons. As it charged at him, Jurai began his own attack by dragged his Keyblade along the ground, drawing a line of fiery sparks, and sending a wave of light rushing towards the Spectral and knocking it out of the air.

Before it could make any move to dodge the blast, the light wave sent it flying above their heads and crashing into the gates on the far side of the path leading to Flynn's mansion; making the gate's bars collapse outward in a twisted mess of metal and broken stones. The Spectral tried to move but some of the metal from the gate had pinned down one of its legs and it could not twist free. The Spectral then fell over on its side, gravely wounded by Jurai's Keyblade and oozing a pool of oily black blood.

However, no sooner had they thought Jurai had won when more of those Heartless hounds appeared and offered themselves to the Spectral, which began to absorb their darkness into itself and use to heal its wounds only then to wrench itself free from what was left of the gate and roared as its eyes turned from yellow to bright red.

Meanwhile, Jurai had stopped moving and just stood there dizzily. Then, his Keyblade began to waver and distort until it fell from his limp blood soaked fingers. It crashed to the ground with a loud clang and vanished in a flash of light, leaving Jurai defenseless.

Jurai swayed backwards and forwards, threatening to collapse while his mind was still trapped by the fragments of broken memories clouding his thoughts. Memories of a ravaged battlefield; denizens of the darkness closing in all around him from the great abyss that was steadily swallowing all light from the world; and the memories of the terrible wrenching sorrow of watching his friends and allies perish at the hands of traitors and even their own loved ones who had turned to the darkness for the sake of their desires.

But most of all, there were the aching memories of the day he nearly lost everything.

Somehow in spite of all these blinding flashbacks, Jurai still remained standing, staring sightless in front of himself with a helpless expression on his face. The exact same one Sara had seen on Jurai's face in the music room, the one that made Jurai look just like a lost child cringing in the shadows, waiting to be struck.

"Jurai! Snap out of it!" Conrad shouted with alarm, running towards him, "JURAI!"

Slowly Jurai turned around to face them and once again answered with Yuri's voice, "_Conrad..._"

Just as the Spectral leapt up above him for a final blow, Jurai finally snapped out of his stupor long enough to realize the danger approaching and regained full consciousness again. Sensing the risk, his Keyblade reappeared in Jurai's hand and shone brightly as he whirled back around to face the Heartless. Unconsciously drawing upon the power of the light emitting from Conrad's heart and his feelings for Yuri in order to perform a Limit Break.

When Conrad reached his position, as if they were both in perfect sync both of them raced forward and crossed their blades in a wide arch across the Spectral's armored chest. And in addition to their own weapons, seven lions made entirely of light appearing behind them that shoot cleanly through the Spectral with a chorus of joined roars. But it was the force of their own initial attack that clove the beast's actual armor completely in half, digging deeply into its dark flesh that finally defeated the foul Heartless.

It released one final distorted howl before the Spectral's chest began to shine for a moment and then releasing a glowing orb into the air, freeing the captive heart trapped within the darkness that formed the Spectral. Afterword's, once the heart was freed, its physical body disintegrated altogether into a swirling mass of black vapor, never to trouble Jurai again, and taking the rest of its fellow Heartless away with it...

At least for now.

* * *

Yuri's eyes fluttered open that morning to find the sun shining directly on his face and the curtains from his window flapping in the warm summer breeze. The job that man gave him actually paid pretty well and Yuri was able to afford a cheap room at the motel he was staying in now.

It had been very tiring putting up all the equipment, but Yuri had actually found the work very enjoyable. Because it was a job that was pretty much all about the muscle power and Yuri didn't have to think about much of anything other than fighting. There was too much to worry about already; too many questions about what was really going on...

Yuri knew he should still try and get home, but after being flung to this world after what happened in the last one, Yuri wondered if it might be a better idea for him to stay in one place for a while. After all, Conrad and the others might be able to get the Great One to help them reach this world if they hadn't already. Besides, Yuri didn't want to get pulled further away from them so in the end he decided to stay here and wait for the others.

Then they could all figure out this whole crazy mystery together as a team.

It was all Yuri really could do without risking ending up even further away from the Great Demon Kingdom. And even further, he realized, from Earth as well; where doubtlessly his parents had already heard from Shori about his recent mishap and were now worried sick about him. Especially Shori, who was even more of a worrywart than their mom even during the most trying times.

Not wanting to dwell on it, Yuri yawned and mused, "Well, I guess I better go see if he has any work for me today. If not, I think I'll go check out those _'Seven Wonders' _he mentioned before..."

Then Yuri got dressed in his old cloths from the last world, making sure to bring his money with him. Or rather, his _'munny'_ as it was called in this world. Yuri also made sure to bring the foam bat that he had been given to train with now that the arena was all set up because obviously, it would be dangerous to summon the Keyblade again and attracting Heartless. He knew that they were around here somewhere, but there were very few people who had actually seen them since they only seemed to show up after dark in this world.

But before doing anything else, Yuri needed some new cloths of his own since the ones he was wearing were a bit worn out from all the fighting and because it was all he had to wear. His employer had brought it up only after they had finished setting up the stage. And he had also given Yuri a bonus the day before simply so that he could afford the new cloths. So Yuri had at least an hour before he had to head for the Sandlot so he spent that time browsing the selection of cloths that the shops had.

"See anything you like?" the shop keeper girl asked, "I can help you pick out something if you want."

Yuri laughed nervously, "Well most of that depends on how much I can actually afford..."

She laughed too, "Oh I understand. This is my older brother's shop and it's only because he gives me a discount that I can buy a lot of these outfits. Others aren't as lucky. But still, we have a few things that just came in recently that you might like and they're pretty cheap..." leaving the counter, the young girl brought Yuri over to a selection of shirts that were parts of a set that offered the pants half off and said, "Or, since you're working with the administrator of the Struggle Tournament, you might be interested in our selection of enchanted clothing and accessories even though they're a bit older than the rest of our wares. Most of them just have small enchantments like elemental resistance, raised endurance, enhanced strength, that sort of thing."

"You have that sort of stuff here?" Yuri blinked, unable to help himself, "I thought we were the only ones with items like that."

The girl shrugged, "It's a pretty common practice to make clothing with preselected enhancements. But since everything is so peaceful around here no one really buys them anymore. Especially not since they can enchant their own items by collecting materials to use in the Synthesis shop run by the Moogles. And we have so many that my brother and I have been trying to get rid of them for ages with no luck so far. I mean they many not offer much as far as actual day to day usefulness, but they still look pretty cool if you ask me."

Thinking about what she said, Yuri began to ask more about not only the clothing but how their town worked. The other guy had touched on it but Yuri didn't get the chance to really get into depth about it. And Yuri was surprised by all the things he learned that shared a lot of similarities not only with his own world but also the one where Levant lived with those two little kids Cole and Tarin. That was especially true about the magic used in those worlds that focused mostly on elemental properties and healing powers.

Therefore, Yuri realized that if even no one else would, he might be able to get some real use out of these cloths if more Heartless showed up again. And so Yuri started asking about each outfit she helped him pick out. They went through quite a few and Yuri was having a lot of fun while also kept in mind what each outfit was enchanted to do.

Not to mention how much they still cost...

In the end, they came up with an outfit that comprised of a sleeveless black turtle neck with a matching sleeveless vest. The vest came with a zip-on hood that was decorated with a silver crown that had an 'X' pattern fused into the bottom with a small pocket that had a chain linking up to a shoulder guard similar to one you'd find on a soldier's uniform. And lastly, the outfit was completed with a pair of dark gray pants with fake zippers stretched across his knees that also formed an 'X' pattern.

"Wow, you look so cool!" she commented happily, "I didn't even know we had that kind of outfit."

"Neither did I, but it's almost like it was meant for me. It even fits perfectly and has a bit of everything you described as far as enchantments go. But the real question is, how much is it?" Yuri asked, admiring himself in the mirror that was set up outside the dressing rooms. Certain of course that this outfit was way out of his price range.

Giving him a sly wink, the girl said, "You know what? Since it looks so good on you I'll let you use my discount. I'm sure my brother won't mind. After all, I finally sold one of these sets we've been trying to sell for ages."

"Are you sure it's ok to give me the discount?" Yuri asked in surprise, "I don't want you to get in trouble..."

"It's fine," she smiled, "Now let's ring up your total-" checking the tags, she added up the total and then added her discount and told Yuri what it came up as. In which afterword's Yuri counted out the munny-which was actually sort of like the worth of money in Japan-and he paid her with a grateful nod. Thankful that he had been able to afford it.

"Thanks again for your help, I really appreciate it," Yuri grinned.

"Sure, come again any time," she waved happily as Yuri left, not knowing that she would never see him again.

* * *

"What just-" Sara began when he stopped himself upon seeing Jurai's face.

Jurai was staring at the ground, letting his Keyblade vanish once again after everything was back to normal. He was still bleeding freely and his shoulders were shaking. Something painful had awoken inside of him, Sara could tell just from looking at Jurai. And from the looks of it it was something so excruciating that the memory of it had taken over Jurai's mind during his battle with the Spectral.

But what that memory was, Sara had no idea...

Clutching his head Jurai began shakily, "...what's happening to me? Ever since I arrived in this world I've already blacked out several times with no recollection of what's happened to me and yet-! Who was that I became just now...? Could it have been the real me? Am I...really such a ruthless person?"

"Jurai..." Berias said sympathetically, taking his shoulder, "You're in shock, please try to calm down. It's going to be alright."

But Jurai jerked away and brushed his hand aside, shouting desperately, "No it's not! I shouldn't have let this happen. Just look around you! Innocent people could have gotten hurt all because I was careless. How can I even call myself a Keyblade Master if I can't prevent myself from losing control of myself like that?!" he glanced at Sara briefly-who understood exactly what he meant-before shaking his head, "This is exactly what happened when I was with my best friend Arius three years ago. Because I couldn't escape from my fractured memories and collapsed, his entire world was swallowed up by the darkness and lost forever. A whole world, all of those lives, gone in an instant. And I'm the only person who could have saved them from that terrible fate, because only the power of a Keyblade can completely free a heart once it is consumed by the darkness and manifest as a Heartless. But at times like this I wonder if even worthy of this weapon when I cause so much more harm than good by wielding it..."

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Sara suddenly bellowed with such authority that it surprised all of them- especially Shori-as he pushed past Berias and took Jurai's shoulders firmly, "No one can blame you for being susceptible to something like that after what you have been through. And it isn't fair for you to have to shoulder such a burden alone. The point is that you've defeated this Heartless and now we're all safe from it. Isn't that victory enough?"

"Sara..." Jurai whispered, surprised at the warmth he felt from his comforting touch and reassurance. Warmth that reminded him so much of Master Knox...

Smiling, Conrad added softly, "We still need your help saving Yuri. That is our priority right now and only you can help us reach him."

Nodding, Adelbert also told him sincerely, "And once we have the kid back home safely, I swear to you that we'll help you find the truth about who you are and your connections to our world. For now though, let's take care of your wounds and make sure everyone else is alright. You can apologize to Lady Flynn for the damages afterword's if that'll make you feel any better."

"Indeed," Murata added as well, "Still, you did very good job fighting the Spectral on your own, all things considered. I was very impressed."

"I suppose, but still I-" Jurai began when he thought better of it and smiled affectionately, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up everyone. I'm sorry I made you worry. I guess I wasn't thinking straight and started saying crazy things again. I can't help it if I still bear scars of the past that I still can't remember, so all I can really do is keep trying my best to fulfill my duties and protect others," he laughed, "Maybe I've been traveling alone too long, but it seems that I've forgotten what it is like to have someone talk some sense into me when I get all depressed over nothing. That's always been Arius's job."

Berias let out a long sigh before he asked, "I know this isn't really any of my business Jurai but I have to ask anyway..."

"Yeah?" Jurai replied, "What is it?"

"Several times today you've spoken in King Yuri's voice and yet have no recollection of it," Berias stated, "And just now, before Lord Weller joined you against the Spectral, you said his name in his voice again. So I wonder if-"

The sound of space distorting interrupted them as a voice said flatly from the shadows, "So, it has begun..."

Whirling around as soon as they realized the voice was coming from directly behind them where the Spectral had been, Conrad and the rest of them saw a figure in a black coat appear out of some sort of dark portal that materialized without their notice. Right away, they could tell that the voice was a woman's so it couldn't be the boy working with King Ranjeel. However, her appearance matched the description of his clothing at least...

So, was it possible that she was working for him...?

Realizing this, Wolfram ran in front of Jurai and demanded, "Who the hell are you?! Are you working with the other guy allied with King Ranjeel?!"

The young woman replied calmly, "I have no name of my own, but like Jurai I reflect someone who once was, but no longer _'is'_ if you haven't already figured that out yet. As for your second question, no, I only serve one Master and it is not that man. Ranjeel shall soon come to drown in the depths of oblivion once the darkness in his heart takes root, just like it has with all the others."

"What do you mean?" Murata demanded in a low voice, "Are you saying that you're planning on turning him into a Heartless?"

"Ask King Saralegui," she pointed at Sara before telling him knowingly, "Surely he already knows that Ranjeel's fate is sealed just like Jurai's and Yuri's. And Saralegui is the one who must take responsibility for what he has set into motion. For is he not a deceiver of hearts as well? Using others for his own ends regardless of who he hurts along the way, driving them also into the deepest darkness? A darkness that will soon engulf everything, including the Demon King's heart."

Enraged, Wolfram dove at the hooded woman with a wild cry but only met empty air as she warped away to the top of the railing of the balcony above them and said, "Do you really expect to win against me by attacking me blindly? As one who has nearly lost his heart to the darkness before, I should think you would be a little less careless..." after pausing for a moment, the young woman replied, "I have no quarrel with you, but rest assured that we _will_ return for Jurai once we have everything we need. My Master still has great need of his unique power. Though I am only here to personally congratulate Jurai on behalf of my Master for defeating the Spectral. For apparently it was too savage even for a Heartless for us to control properly so it set out to kill Jurai instead of simply capturing him. It was becoming quite a nuisance."

"But who _are_ you people?" Shori shouted angrily, "What are you after?"

Instead of answering his question, she said, "Unlock the secrets of Jurai's past, and I promise you this: you will also come to learn the truth about the man who created the Originators; the one that is responsible for Jurai's lost memories. Because your battle with him and his evil isn't over yet. The root of that darkness yet remains and threatens to engulf this realm once more, and your brother Yuri has been set upon the path to where he will soon face that man in his true guise. And it is only Yuri that can save Jurai in turn from disappearing all over again, just like before..." and with one last dismissive wave of her hand, she disappeared into yet another dark portal.


	17. Chapter 16: Blurring Emotions

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts._

**Note: **Finally, my older brother's wedding madness is over with so I can relax a little! Not! Since I only have two weeks of school left I got to cram to get everything done in time. Anyway, hi everybody! It's been a while hasn't it? And for what may be the thousandth time, I'm really sorry for the late update but you know how it is...life goes on beyond just the writing of fan-fiction. So anyhow, sorry if this chapter feels exceedingly short. I was going to write more but I didn't sleep at all last night so I'm really tired. I also still need to go back and watch some of the gameplay from the second Kingdom Hearts again so that I can properly describe a few places in Twilight Town before I continue with the next chapter. Still, I hope you enjoy what I managed to write and PLEASE let me know if this chapter needs improvement and if I should remake it or at least try to make it longer. Because honestly, I'm not sure yet if I'm satisfied with it this way. But, I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Enjoy!

**P.S. **A quick note about the song I inserted here in this chapter, I hope it conveys how Jurai and Yuri make each other _'__somebody__'_ in a brotherhood kind of way and how they become better people by being connected to their friends as well as each other too. And I think most of the other lyrics speak for themselves but I'd still love to hear some of your input.

Chapter 16: Blur of Emotions

_Hearts can exist inside anything,_

_From the tiniest of flowers,_

_To the abandoned blade of a fallen champion._

_And the memories imbued therein are more than just recorded events._

_They are the feelings that make something real and alive._

_So for one to trap a sliver of one's own heart inside such an object..._

_Does that mean their memory can live forever, even long after the body is gone?_

_Does that love ore hatred last and even gain of will of its own?_

_Does it...become alive?_

* * *

_(Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch)_

_I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am_

_Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times_

_I'm just a speck inside your head, you came and made me who I am_

_I remember where it all began, so clearly_

_I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way_

_And you created me, something I would've never seen_

_When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door_

_So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me_

_After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound_

_A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me_

_And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire_

_You're the only one who knows, who I really am_

_We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are_

_We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far_

_And we're all see through, just like glass_

_And we can shatter just as fast_

_That light's been burned out for a while, I still see it every time I pass_

_It was lost in the coldness of my mind, behind a box of reasons why_

_I never doubted it was there, just took a little time to find_

_And even when..._

_I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way_

_And you created me, something I would've never seen_

_When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door_

_So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me_

_After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound_

_A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me_

_And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire_

_You're the only one who knows, who I really am_

_We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are_

_We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far_

_We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are_

_We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far_

_I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am_

_Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times_

_When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door_

_So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you and me_

* * *

As it turned out, there was no work for Yuri to do that day for the Struggle Administrator so he went ahead with his plans to explore the rest of Twilight Town.

Along the way, he met of few of the kids he had previously sparred with. Like this one guy, Hayner, who totally thrashed Yuri in their first fight before Yuri realized where he went wrong and turned the tables on their next match, thrashing _him_ instead. So it was good to know that Conrad's training had finally sunk in and that Yuri could apply it in a real fight. Although, fighting against a bunch of teenagers with foam bats could hardly be called a_ 'real fight...'_

Despite the fact that Yuri was still stuck here, he couldn't help but fall into a daily routine of training, exploring, and making friends with the locals. It was almost as if Yuri had been there before and was only now getting used to how things used to be again. As though he was coming home after a long trip and never really left.

Of course, oddly enough, Yuri came to expect as much due to his experience in the last world. He had become used to feeling things that had nothing to do with him personally; just like he was sure Murata had felt many times before because of his past lives. Still, that didn't explain why Yuri felt this way though. After all, Julia had never been to any other world before; that much Yuri was certain of. So how come he felt this way now...?

Did it have to do with the Keyblade and all those strange dreams...?

"It's nearly sunset..." Yuri sighed after getting off the Tram that ran near the shops and ending up on the far side of streets. "I guess I better head back now. Hmm? Wait, what's that over there...?" he blinked.

A shaft of dying sunlight was shining on a hole in the wall that Yuri hadn't noticed before. Although thinking back on it, Yuri was sure he had heard about it though and quickly realized exactly where it led. It lead to the woods just outside the town that lead up to the haunted mansion which was the seventh wonder of the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town; the last one on the list.

Yuri considered for a moment whether or not he should take a quick peek before heading back when suddenly someone shoved him and he fell face first onto the ground. "Ouch! Hey! Watch where you're-?!" He stiffened the instant he saw the back of a familiar black coat as the stranger entered through the hole and disappeared from sight.

"Him again!" Yuri growled, "I have to catch up to him and make him tell me what's going on and what the heck he did to me back in the other world."

With only that on his mind, Yuri recklessly chased after the cloaked figure without pausing to think about whether or not this was another trap. All Yuri cared about right now was catching up to Arius and making him tell him who this Jurai person was he mentioned before. The name sounded so familiar to Yuri, but more importantly, Jurai also had something to do with why Yuri could use a Keyblade now and how he had been able to borrow what Yuri assumed were his skills.

Or...were they actually his _own_ skills that Yuri had long forgotten?

From a lifetime-and a heart-that no one knew ever existed?

* * *

"Come back you coward!" Wolfram shouted, gripping his sword tighter.

"Wolfram, it's no use," Gwendal said, taking his younger brother's shoulder, "She's gone."

Gritting his teeth, Wolfram reluctantly sheathed his sword and allowed Gwendal to lead him back to the others who were busy making sure Jurai was alright. After all, he had used quite a bit of magic while he was fighting and although it was not any sort of power they had seen, they were certain that using too much could still effect his health.

"The source of the Originators..." Sara said in a foreboding tone to the others while Berias began attending to Jurai's wounded arm. "That's impossible. There's no way that the person who created them could still be alive after thousands of years. That is, unless he also reincarnated like His Eminence. But even then, what does any of this have to do with Jurai's lost memories...?"

Turning back to Sara as soon as he was finished mending Jurai's arm, Berias told his King earnestly, "More importantly, Your Highness, I'm deeply concerned about what that woman said about you in particular. It sounded as if whomever she is working for is fully aware of your powers. But how could she have known that?"

Sara nodded in agreement but it was Conrad who replied, "She also mentioned Wolfram and how was controlled by the power of the Originators and nearly lost his heart entirely during the struggle. Not to mention she told us that the Originators have something to do with what's happening now as well..."

"But how can that be?!" Shori asked in alarm, "Yuri defeated the Originators for good! We were all there! There's no way that the man responsible for them is still around let alone could have planned all this. She has to be lying!"

"No," Jurai began, stepping forward before he quoted solemnly, "_'The darkness knows no sense of time...'_" he closed his eyes, "..._'for only when the shadow touches light does it begin to measure. For dar__kness is derived from nothingness, the abyss from which all things began,'" _then opening his eyes again and glancing at each of them in turn, Jurai told them, "Master Knox read that to me once from one of his many tomes while he was teaching me about the origins of the Heartless. He explained to me that the concept of time doesn't exist in their world; nothing grows there, nothing ages, and no other life form exists there other than the Heartless and fellow denizens of the dark. But from what you've told me, you said that the Originators were formless shadows that possessed the living right? So maybe that's the answer. Maybe they were the darkness of someone's heart that was made manifest instead of a Heartless because this world has been closed off until now even to the Realm of Darkness where darkness becomes flesh. Therefore, once Yuri freed that that malice from this world its remains had nowhere else to go but back inside the person that created it. The Originators are _his _darkness, the person she said destroyed my memories. I could feel the truth in her words in my heart, as unstable as it is, so I know that those weren't lies."

"So what are you saying?" Adelbert asked, "Are you honestly saying that she was telling us the truth?"

"I don't know for sure..." Jurai replied, shaking his head, "But what really bothers me is how she said that _'Yuri has been set upon the path to where he will soon face him in his true guise' _and how only Yuri can save me from _'disappearing again.' _So does that mean I've disappeared before?" Looking down at his hands and clenching his fists Jurai continued, "If I have, then a lot of what's been happening to me is finally making some sense. These splintered memories that make me feel like I'm someone else, the black outs, the far of voices calling out to me, and the way I feel like I've met all of you before. If I'm right though, it means that I'm not-"

"There's no way to really know the truth until we find out more about your connection to the Wincott family and about Knox's research about you and the idea behind these _'Begotten Hearts'_ he mentioned," Murata interrupted, "And anyway, it sounds like we were right about Shibuya's disappearance not being an accident. They planned for this. But it also sounds like they are only using King Ranjeel just like he used the White Crows so at least we know that he isn't directly responsible, shame as it is. More importantly, whoever these people are they already seem to know quite a lot about us and what we're up to so if we're going to go after Shibuya, we better go now before more they send more of their Heartless after us."

"Jurai needs to rest though," Conrad added sternly, much to their surprise, "He hasn't even been here a day and already Jurai's been attacked twice upon arriving in our world after weeks of running from that Heartless. If we push him any further, Jurai's going to collapse from exhaustion again before he can be of any help rescuing His Majesty."

Startled, Jurai blinked himself out of his stupor and smiled gratefully, "I appreciate your concern Conrad but I'll be alright. And besides, there's just one more thing I need to do."

"And what would that be?" Gwendal asked honestly.

Summoning his Keyblade one more time, Jurai gently pushed him aside until he was facing Lady Flynn's mansion in front of the twisted gates and smiled, "_Undo the hurt..._"

Drawing a deep breath, Jurai concentrated power at the tip of his Keyblade as it began to shine white hot. And even as they watched, the distorted bars of metal began to quiver before suddenly rising up and resuming their previous shape, flashing as they completed. Likewise, portions of the walls that had broken off began to fuse back together before their eyes and the whole building seemed to be shining from within.

"Amazing," Shori said with awe while watching the process along with the others, "So this is another power of the Keyblade?"

"It appears so," Adelbert agreed, crossing his arms.

As soon as Jurai was finished, he dismissed his Keyblade and turned to face them again, smiling tiredly as he muttered, "This was the least I could do after all the trouble I caused everyone..." but it wasn't long before Jurai ended up falling to his knees and collapsing, just like they were worried that he might.

"Jurai, what did was just say about you pushing yourself too hard?" Adelbert chastened with a disapproving glint in his eyes as they dashed over to him, "That was extremely reckless to use your powers while you're still so exhausted from fighting. And as a warrior, you should know that perfectly well."

"I know that. But still, I felt like I owed it to you after putting you all in so much danger," Jurai smiled weakly at Sara as he struggled to keep his eyes open and said, "I'm just so glad _you're_ safe too."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sara half-joked, understanding perfectly why Jurai had singled him out, "I have Berias after all and no matter the odds he has always served me well," then, looking towards Conrad he added, "In any case, let's get you inside before you really do pass out because Lord Weller is right. If you push yourself any harder then it won't be long before you break. After all, unfortunately we really do need you to reach this other world just as that woman said. There is no other way."

"Right," Jurai agreed somewhat unconvincingly...

Because what that woman said about Sara was bothering him too. What did she mean when she called Sara a _'__deceiver__ of hearts'_? What sort of power could he possess to do such a thing? Surely it couldn't be the powers of darkness otherwise Jurai would have sensed it wouldn't he? Either way it was obvious that Sara had something to do with why they were after him and Yuri, but what? And what did Jurai really know about Sara anyway other than this feeling that they had met before? Because his feelings towards Sara right now were very different from when they first met after what that girl said about him and it troubled Jurai greatly as he wondered-

Was he feeling...afraid of Sara?


	18. Chapter 17: Unexpected Revelation

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts._

**Note: **Ok, so I don't know if it's just me or some kind of glitch with my email but I noticed that I've posted several new chapters for a few of my stories and haven't gotten a SINGLE review; even from my usual readers. And I know the ones I updated are being followed for updates so I ask you, if you haven't already...please review. I know everyone says that but seriously, I've been trying really hard to keep up with a lot of things lately and when I finally found some time to write a quick update for a story or two and I got absolutely nothing it was...well, it was kinda devastating. This may sound dramatic, but it's true. I try to update either when inspiration hits me or I receive a thoughtful review asking for more. Because without you readers, these stories are pointless for me to even write. And I know I've made promises I haven't been able to keep but I really am trying hard to update when I can, it's just that I have a lot going on in my personal life right now that's making it hard to think of ideas for new chapters. That's why I would really appreciate some reviews on what I have managed to update, even short ones, just so I know my hard work is worth something to you guys.

Chapter 17: Unexpected Revelation

_The encumbrance of knowledge can feel heavy-laden on an already burdened heart._

_And there are secrets that at times you must bear alone to protect what is most dear._

_Yet it is this one truth that ties us together;_

_For the truth does not change whether it is known or hidden from sight._

_Darkness may attempt to bar us from the truth, but the light reveals all._

_All we have to do, is look hard enough to find it there..._

_There, at the center of the darkness._

* * *

"Whoa, this place is a total wreck," Yuri mused once he made it inside the mansion and closed the door behind him. "What could that guy possibly want in here?"

The mansion Yuri was in only had two floors from what he could see; with a large foyer in the front and a pair of glass doors leading to an overgrown garden outside just below the stairs. The decorations-or what was left of them anyway-were large landscape paintings on the walls, suits of medieval armor, and lots of Pegasus and Unicorn-themed statues. Of course, seeing the unicorns reminded Yuri of Small Shimaron's flag with an ax and a sword behind the unicorn and the thought of it sent a pang of homesickness through his heart.

"Sara, you really tried to save me didn't you?" Yuri asked aloud as he thought about Sara the day of the ceremony when all this started. "Don't worry, somehow I'll find a way home so I can thank you for that, I promise."

With a sigh, Yuri summoned his Keyblade just in case the guy tried to jump him and began investigating the area. There were a couple doors he wasn't able to investigate because they were caved in but otherwise the building seemed in relatively good shape. In fact, there were lots of signs of human activity there too. Not that Yuri knew that on his own really but once again, thanks to whatever memory was guiding his actions, Yuri was able to determine how many people there were and how long ago they had been there.

From the looks of things though there were at least two people besides Yuri who were here; or at least had been here recently so he kept his guard up. Yet like everywhere else Yuri had been to so far, this place felt familiar too. Only this time the feeling was much more intense. He felt like something awful happened here a long time ago, a struggle to hide something important before it was too late. And it was this feeling that drew him to a room on the second floor which to his amazement had another staircase leading down to a secret room under the floor.

"Yeah, that's not suspicious at all," Yuri joked nervously, looking down the stairs until he heard the sound of some sort of machine running and figured that's where Arius must have gone. "This could still be a trap but I don't have a choice, I have to know what he's up to."

And with that, Yuri began his decent.

* * *

Jurai slept for nearly half of the day before finally waking up and joining the others as they went down to check on the town below, which to their relief was relatively unscathed. Most of the real damage that resulted from when all of the Heartless appeared was almost entirely focused on the mansion; though thanks to Jurai's Keyblade, it was completely repaired. So even though there were still some Heartless that had appeared somewhere among the houses too, according to the soldiers reports they completely ignored most of the citizens to focus on their main target, Jurai, who at the time was still inside the manor with the rest of them...

Though from what that mysterious woman told them, the Spectral was no longer under their control and was actually trying to destroy Jurai by the time they found out where he was going to appear in this world. What was still unclear to them was _how _they lost control of the Spectral in the first place. Or perhaps, they never _had_ full control of the Heartless to begin with. Which Jurai wasn't sure if that was very reassuring either. Nothing that was happening seemed reassuring at all.

And that was why Jurai had to help them find Yuri, he was the key to whatever was really going on. Everything that was happening was clearly interwoven somehow. His lost memories, the Originators, their ties to one another that Jurai felt even though they never met before now, all of it was connected to Yuri's disappearance in some way.

So with that, the preparations for the ship Jurai requested began...

They didn't need a large ship since there were only three of them going, but Jurai still refused to explain what he was doing with it just yet. The ship they were going to be using was from one of the townsfolk, an old fisherman, who had graciously offered them his boat on the condition that they save Yuri as soon as possible. Because it was only thanks to the Demon King that their city still stood today after the Ends of the Earth almost wiped Caloria off the map.

"We'll certainly put it to good use," Jurai smiled, thanking the old man for letting them have his boat, "Thank you."

Grinning back the old man said with a sly wink, "Thank me by saving King Yuri and we'll call it even."

Shortly after that, Jurai asked the others to stay on shore while he and a few other volunteers made the final adjustment to the ships interior. Although mostly, Jurai was only doing it this way so that none of them would know how to duplicate one of these themselves. It was dangerous enough that Jurai was even here because it undermined world order and people weren't supposed to know half of what he had already disclosed to Conrad and the others. Knowing about other worlds, the nature of their existence among them, and about the Keyblade was already putting them all at risk, but, if they obtained technology that wasn't native to their world it could overturn the balance and plunge them into chaos if anyone found out what they were doing.

That's also why, as soon as they were finished, Jurai used more of his magic to extract only the memory of building the devices placed in the ship's center from those who had helped him. Of course they already agreed to let him do it but it still left a bitter taste in Jurai's mouth.

Having so much power over the world, over nature, and over people was a lonely burden. Sure, the Keyblade allowed him to travel between worlds, but, in the end, Jurai could never belong to any of them. He was a servant of the greater World. A warrior charged with the protection of all existence within the Realm of Light. And being a Keyblade Bearer meant that everyone relied on you, even if they weren't aware of it...

People like the one who gave them the ship that he was making his living on from fishing in the native waters of this country, he was just one of the uncounted number of people that Jurai was protecting. And since Jurai knew there were other worlds with millions more like that fisherman-people who assumed they were safe and sound in the comfort of their homes-the weight of that responsibility only grew heavier.

Because how could one person possibly save them all?

There were simply too many people and too few Keyblade guardians in existence today to fully safeguard the Light to keep each world safe from the threat of the Heartless. Not only that, but the darkness was growing stronger than ever now if what happened with the Spectral was anything to go by. And that meant that Jurai's journey was far from being over...

* * *

When Yuri made it to the bottom of the stairs, he saw two different ways that he could go. But one of them was blocked off by a bunch of fallen debris and pipes, so he couldn't go that way. However, for some reason Yuri felt like that was actually where he needed to go and so he started shifting things out of the way, trying to reach the door on the other side. Of course Yuri was pretty sure the stranger or Arius or whoever that person in the black coat was didn't go this way but he still felt like there was something important waiting for him on the other side.

It took awhile but eventually Yuri broke through and pulled the last of the pipes aside with one more mighty heave and dropped it with a loud thud. "Phew, that should do it," Yuri grinned, wiping off the sweat from his brow and pushing the button to open the door, still hoping that it even worked.

With a whooshing sound and a gush of wind blasting past him, the door opened for Yuri and he saw the old light fixtures blinking to life to guide him down the hallway to whatever lay beyond it after all these years of being closed off...

For unbeknownst to Yuri, the mansions previous occupant, DiZ, had concentrated almost all of his efforts on maintaining his own devices in the portion of the laboratory that was already available and remaining hidden from his enemies rather than discovering what other hidden secrets this building kept buried. Because the truth was that this section of the house had always been there, long before DiZ first found it and set up his base. That's why it worked so perfectly with his plans since it already possessed a vast amount of research notes from the original owner in regards to the heart and advanced technology that DiZ quickly put to use.

And that research was exactly what Yuri was about to discover.

As Yuri tentatively made his way further in he kept an eye out for any Heartless and for the person in the black coat in case either of them decided to finally show themselves. Near as Yuri could tell though he was the first living thing to enter this part of the building for ages. Because save for a thick layer of dust powering the floor, everything was untouched.

He passed several rooms along the way but most of them were filled with equipment that Yuri had no clue what they were for. There was one room filled with tons of what appeared to be some sort of multi-colored stone, some big, some small, and some of them that had been carefully refined and molded into bricks of...well, whatever that stuff was. Next to it was another room filled with different materials that Yuri recognized were for synthesis at the Moogle shops, such as Orihalicon and Lucid Crystals. The rest of the rooms though appeared like they were used for testing or observing because they were pure white and didn't have much furniture in them or a few of them had these strange pod things in them. Then, finally, Yuri came to the last room where a single chair sat in front of a large array of monitors and keyboards where several hastily scribbled notes lay scattered on top of the chair and on the floor, and that's where Yuri finally stopped to list everything he had found so far.

"Ok, so whoever lived here before was obviously some sort of brainiac like Anissina because of what was in all those rooms. So let's see..." picking up a random note from the chair while he was clearing it off Yuri read:

_His existence should be impossible, yet here he stands before me like the great miracle of legend when the light that was lost was brought back from the great abyss by the hearts of children. This 'Jurai' could in fact truly be the same boy that I knew all those years ago if my theory proves correct and he was brought back in a similar manner as the worlds, by strong feelings rebuilding him. For I know for a fact that the young man I met long ago from the Wincott family made a great and terrible sacrifice to prevent The Blade of Dominion from being forged...and his existence was likewise shattered._

After picking up another piece of paper off of the chair, Yuri also read:

_Could it be that Jurai has memories of not only another version of himself, but his heart contains the pieces of other broken people inside of him? I have seen many examples of this already when I have used hypnosis to draw out the truth that lays dormant in the shadows of his consciousness. His personal memories seem very inconsistent as well and at times Jurai appears to be recalling another's past rather than his own. Sometimes to the point of acting like someone else entirely._

Sitting in the chair finally to take in what he was reading, Yuri gasped when he read another note that said:

_In our session today, Jurai told me in vivid detail of his dream last night about a young man with brown hair and brown eyes standing in a tower watching a group of soldiers pass below towards some unknown battle with a woman that from his description of her resembles Jurai very strongly. He also recited to me exactly what they said to each other in his dream and I quote:_

"_I thank you." she told the boy softly, resting her hands on his trembling shoulders._

_Tearfully, the boy asked her, "But why are you thanking me? I didn't-I couldn't do anything!" then the woman leaned forward and embraced him gently as she explained-_

"_Because they had no one. There is no one who weeps for them. Except you," she replied. "To be able to stay in touch with your emotions amidst a War as you do now, must bring you excruciating pain. Hate and fighting go hand in hand for that very reason. It's a way to forget the pain if only for a brief moment. Not only those from the Great Demon Kingdom, but humans as well have tasted the same pain. The fault lies with no one. No one."_

_End quote._

_I immediately recognized his description of the watchtower as the one in the Great Demon Kingdom, not to mention that the woman said it herself that that was where they were, so it is clear that Jurai does of some connection to that world and the boy from his dreams. He has been dreaming about the same boy almost every night and I have been unable to do anything but seal those memories away in hopes of Jurai regaining his own memories. For I greatly fear that if this continues, Jurai will lose his sense of self and become a part of that person. His own heart would be overwritten and this 'Jurai' would cease to exist. However, it also holds true that perhaps the boy in Jurai's dream is in fact the one holding the rest of Jurai's scattered memories inside of _him_. Because beings that share a part of each other's existences, even just fragments of it, are drawn to one another. Like gravity or fate, it brings them together. And this is what I fervently hope for Jurai's sake...because I don't have much longer left in this world and I must hurry and pave a path for them to follow. Otherwise, I fear that Jurai will lose himself all over again._

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Yuri's world, the sun was starting to set when Jurai decided to sit alone on the dock so he could ponder to himself for awhile about their impending departure. Wondering if he was really doing the right thing after all.

"Jurai?" Conrad said mildly as he sat down beside him on the edge of the dock. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong? We've all been worried about you."

"I have that effect on people..." Jurai said in a hallow voice, staring down at the water, "I make them worry, and then darkness seeps into their hearts because of it," then he sighed and snickered, "Uh oh, I'm doing it again aren't I Conrad?"

Putting a hand on Jurai's shoulder Conrad just smiled reassuringly, "Come on, it's not as bad as you make it sound. We worry because we care. And isn't love a source of light?"

"I guess so," Jurai relented with a small smile in return. "I just haven't seen much of it lately in myself these days. It's almost like I'm fading away into someone else and like who I am now shouldn't be here. Is that strange? I mean, Berias tried to point out that I keep acting like your friend Yuri even though I can't remember doing that. So I wonder if the light I have in me is meant for someone else," looking up at the sky-which was quickly turning gold now as the sunlight began to wane faster-Jurai concluded, "But you know, I believe that's how it's supposed to be. Our light isn't just for ourselves, it's something meant to be shared with everyone we meet to bring us all together. So maybe Yuri and I are part of the same light somehow, which would explain why I feel the way I do right now with you sitting her next to me."

Puzzled, Conrad asked, "And how do you feel?"

"Safe," Jurai replied, glancing back down at him, "Because I know what's waiting for us out there is a place much larger than this where our journey will be uncertain and possibly dangerous even if my plan really does work. As I said before, I never finished the rest of my training even though I was given the title of Keyblade Master so I don't know for sure what will happen. However, if this doesn't work, I know another way we can reach Yuri. But, it will be much more dangerous since neither of you have the same protection that I do because of the Keyblade. So I'm just a bit nervous about how this will all work out, that's all. And I'm also just...tired."

"Then you should rest," Sara smiled, walking up behind them and offering Jurai his hand, "You've done enough for today."

In response Jurai nodded but didn't take Sara's hand and instead walked past him, glancing back at them unsurely before joining the others, which Sara of course noticed right away. And for whatever reason Jurai's reaction hurt Sara's feelings a little.

He had done his best to act accordingly when Jurai was starting to overreact and blame himself for the danger the Spectral had put them in as well as the damages to Lady Flynn's home even though Sara was still inexperienced when it came to expressing himself sincerely. However, Sara really was starting to care about Jurai the same way he cared about Yuri, maybe even slightly more because Jurai really seemed to be in dire need of a friend right now.

Jurai said so himself that he had been alone for far too long and that was certainly something Sara could relate to. And now more than ever Sara wanted to know everything there was to know about this strange boy. So to that end, there was no way now that he could allow Lord Weller to keep Jurai all to himself along this journey. Adelbert Von Grants didn't seem like that much of a rival to Sara in regards to Jurai but it was clear that he also appeared to have a hidden agenda behind the reason he volunteered to go as well. Therefore, Sara decided that somehow, he had to replace Conrad tomorrow on the ship. But how he could do that without causing an uproar would be very difficult.

That is, unless Sara used his powers...

And did the very thing that Arius was hoping that he would do.


End file.
